


Mr. Laurens

by daymaresnightdreams



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Lovers, Georgian Period, Human Disaster John Laurens, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, and our alexander witty as ever, cuz now i had to write to this fic and you all have to read it, i knew all these years studying english lit would come in handy somehow, i like to think of each chapter like an episode in a little mini series, lots of it lmao, they shouldn't have put the 2005 pride and prejudice on netflix, this is my dream pride and prejudice plot aka skipping over the mr. collins subplot completely, though i don't need much of an excuse to crack open my worn to hell copy of p&p, use that space for more lams flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 57,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daymaresnightdreams/pseuds/daymaresnightdreams
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged that a non-stop man is only in need of two things: his pen and his books. Romance, not so much. But sometimes, fate has a different plan.Pride and Prejudice except 25% hornier. Okay, maybe 50%.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan
Comments: 34
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay two things I wanna establish before you read this: 
> 
> 1) Instead of England, this takes place in America, in New York. And I know to my knowledge that New York doesn't really have a countryside but whatever that's the beauty of fanfiction now it does
> 
> 2) Homophobia doesn't exist in this world because ew, gross. So girls can marry girls, guys can marry guys, we're all just living our lives and having a good time. Social class and all that stuff is still an issue though
> 
> I'm pretty sure that's it otherwise I hope you enjoy this!

It is a truth universally acknowledged that a non-stop man is only in need of two things: an abundance of books to satiate his hunger for knowledge and a robust pen to dictate his outpouring of thoughts. Any distractions from those things are a waste, and should be dutifully avoided. But there are times when duty calls, and pulls a man in another direction.

“A winter ball, a winter ball!” Peggy sang as their creaky carriage set off down the road. “We’re going to a winter’s ball!” 

“Peggy, I’m begging you.” Alexander groaned. “Quit it with that infernal song!” 

Peggy sang louder, ignoring him. Angelica, Eliza, and Hercules laughed goodnaturedly, leaving Alexander to grumble by himself. Though, he couldn’t be too grumpy. Another winter had come by and the family was healthy and happy. He would never take that for granted. 

This little ragtag family of theirs came about under the most auspicious of circumstances, as if commanded by fate. It started when Alexander was 12, orphaned, and living on the cold streets of New York City. Philip Schuyler had just happened to be in the city visiting relatives with his three daughters, when they passed the young beggar. 

Angelica was the first to approach him with a loaf of bread she had taken with her from dinner, which he accepted graciously. Eliza came next, taking off her scarf and wrapping it around Alexander. She then turned to her father and begged him to bring Alexander back to the inn they were staying at, if only for a night. Philip, easily weakened by the imploring eyes of his beloved daughters, agreed. 

The group of them all went back to the inn the Schuylers were residing in, and Philip had food brought up to their room for Alexander to eat. They engaged in conversation, during which Alexander talked about topics such as current events, politics, and the economy with such detail and eloquence that Philip was blown away. When the young orphan showed himself to have a remarkable skill with numbers as well, Philip offered him a job as a bookkeeper for his modest farm. Alexander accepted at once, and the next day he rode with the Schuylers back to the New York countryside. 

Philip may have said he was offering him a job, but what he really offered him was a family. He treated Alexander like a son, trusted him implicitly, and made decisions about the business with his advice. He depended on Alex to watch out for his daughters, who confided in him and who he considered his deepest companions, and seemed to believe Alexander was destined for great things. Alexander didn’t want to let him down. 

They’d grown up with Hercules, son of the tailor who made clothes for the family. But during a harsh winter, where a bout of scarlet fever afflicted the town, Hercules’ entire family had contracted the illness. He got better, but his mother, father, and brother went quick. At 18, Hercules was now a fellow orphan. 

The girls and Alexander didn’t waste time pleading to Philip to take Hercules in, and Philip agreed instantly. So the Schuyler family expanded again, and they spent many happy seasons together working on the farm, taking meals together, laughing and enjoying each other’s company. 

But as it goes with family, sometimes you’re forced to do things you wouldn’t otherwise, specifically things you thought were an utter waste of time. 

“Philip chose the perfect time to fall ill,” Alexander complained. The head of the Schuyler family was experiencing a bout of indigestion, so he entreated Alexander to accompany the girls and Hercules in his place.

“Oh, stop whining.” Angelica said, pulling her shawl closer around her. “When did you become so boring? I seem to recall you having quite a lot of fun at these parties.” 

“Quite.” Hercules emphasized. 

Alexander sent a betrayed glare Hercules’ way. 

“What? It’s true.” Hercules chuckled. 

“That was before I had more pressing matters demanding my attention.” Alexander responded. “Such as finding the money to keep the farm on its feet, and making sure that there _is_ a farm by the end of this cursed season.” 

Angelica rolled her eyes hard. “Yes, because you are the only one here who cares about the state of the farm.” 

“That’s not what I—” 

“Anyway,” Angelica cut him off. “If it makes you feel better, you can think of this ball as a business opportunity. After all, some of the most beautiful ladies and handsome men will be attending, and what’s a better influx of cash than a wealthy spouse?” 

“Angelica!” Eliza said, scandalized. 

Peggy laughed at Angelica's callousness, and Alex couldn’t help from smiling as well. Angelica and him were always on the same wavelength, as if they shared one mind. Add to the fact that she, as the eldest daughter, and Alexander, acknowledged as the eldest son, were both set to inherit the family business. They were both shrewd, and their mind was always on money. Though, he couldn’t quite agree with Angelica’s methods of solution. 

“So that’s why you’re so eager,” Alexander commented. “I’m guessing a Mr. John Church will be in attendance?” 

Angelica gave him a small smile. “You guess correctly.” 

Angelica had decided that as the oldest, it was her duty to social climb and find an affluent spouse so that she could better take care of her father in his old age and the business. So she’d been relentlessly pursuing John Church, who owned a successful law firm. Was she in love? No, but that was beside the point for her. He was nice and could take care of her family, and that was all she needed. She’d spent months trying to seal the deal, despite their protests. 

“And besides, there are other advantageous matches to be made.” Angelica continued. “I hear there’ll be fresh blood at this event.” 

Peggy perked up. “Oh really? Who?” 

“It’s all anyone’s been talking about at the market. No one’s really sure about all the details, except that the man who bought the Yorktown house will be there with some guests.” 

“The Yorktown house!” Peggy gasped. “He must be rich!” 

“I’ve heard he might have French royalty in his blood, but that’s all.” Angelica seemed frustrated with her own lack of information. “Rest assured, I’ll have all the details once we arrive.” 

“Thank god. If the town gossip doesn’t know anything, we are all lost.” Alexander said wryly. 

He earned a kick in the shin for that comment. “Be nice.” Angelica warned him. 

Soon, they arrived at their destination. The ball was being thrown by a friend of the Schuylers, Baron von Steuben. Steuben and his husband were known for their excellent hosting skills and lavish get-togethers, and their parties were talked about for weeks after. The group was greeted warmly by Steuben at the door, and then they were off, entering into the main hall, where men and women alike dressed in the most elegant of clothing mingled and ate together. 

The small orchestra started up another song, and Peggy grabbed Eliza and dragged her onto the dance floor. Angelica immediately went over to join John Church and his retinue, and Hercules, a sucker for a good card game, joined a round of Gin Rummy at a nearby table. Alexander found himself alone, joining in several stale conversations about politics and partaking in the delicious hors d'oeuvres to keep from wasting away from boredom. 

Eventually he found himself leaning against an empty table, sipping from a glass of wine. He watched the dancing taking place with amusement, as Eliza was swung around by an eager young man with fervor. Then he noticed the atmosphere in the room changing. Whispers had spread throughout the crowd, and he followed the direction everyone’s head had turned towards. Entering the main hall, engaged in conversation with Steuben were three of the most beautiful men Alexander had ever seen in his life. They were dressed in impeccably tailored suits, and had an air about them that made them stand out starkly from everyone else. Alexander couldn’t take his eyes off them, the same as everyone else. 

“The man in the middle with his hair pulled up is the Marquis de Lafayette.” Angelica’s sudden voice in his ear made him jump. 

“Jesus Christ!” Alexander clutched his heart. 

“He’s a French noble, but he’s been living in America for a couple of years as an importer of French goods.” Angelica continued as if he hadn’t spoken. “He’s the one who’s purchased the Yorktown house and he is, how do I say this, fucking loaded. _And_ single.” 

“Angelica!” He laughed. “Watch your language. And how did you find all this out? They’ve barely set foot in the house.” 

“I have my ways,” she smirked. “His companions are as well-off as him. The man on his left is his half-brother, Mr. Thomas Jefferson. And on his right is his close friend, Mr. John Laurens. They say he’s even richer than the Marquis! Apparently, he owns Valley Forge.” 

“Valley Forge!” Alex couldn’t help but gasp. The Valley Forge house was the richest house in the area, so luxurious that the home was occasionally open for tours. It was more of a museum than a house.

Alexander found his eyes drawn back to John Laurens. He was too far away to look at the man clearly, but he could see that John had thick, curly hair tied back in a ponytail. His tan skin popped against the dark green material of his clothing, and he stood tall above his companions. 

“They’re both single as well.” Angelica concluded. “Quite a lucky night if I do say so myself.” 

Alexander took a sip of his drink. “Lucky? What’s the fun in associating with a bunch of stuck-up elites, who are most likely staring down their noses at the lot of us? And probably poor conversationalists too. The rich usually are.” 

Angelica slanted a disapproving look in his direction. “Just because you aren’t interested in looking for a partner, doesn’t mean the rest of us can be so particular. I’m hoping that Eliza can find a good husband out of these fortunate circumstances!”

Alexander turned to look at Angelica, and Angelica looked regretful. “Forgive me, Alexander. I didn’t mean to—sorry.” 

Alex waved her off. “What are you apologizing for? No one wants Eliza to find a worthy partner more than me. I hope you’re not still stuck on things that have happened way, way in the past.” 

“I’m not.” But still, a worried frown reamined on her face. 

That was due to the fact that the biggest, most prominent crisis ever faced by the family revolved around Eliza and Alexander. 

It told like a cheap melodrama. When they were 16, young and foolish, Eliza and Alexander decided to get married. They fancied themselves in love and since Philip treated Alexander like his son, why not make it official? They expected the news to be welcomed with open arms, and from the sisters it was (though, Angelica was a little skeptical). But they were blindsided by the strength of Philip’s rejection. He was absolutely opposed to the idea, and could not be budged from his conviction. 

Alexander took the news in the worst possible way. He was sure that Philip saw him as a poor, repugnant, inadequate match for his precious daughter. His pride was wounded and his trust in Philip shaken. Hot-blooded and impulsive, he asked Eliza to elope with him against her father’s wishes. She agreed, and they ran away from home. 

They got on a train and rode to the next town over, where the local courthouse was. But by the time they exited the train station, they both had spiraled into severe doubt and despair. Instead of proceeding to the courthouse, they got a room at the nearby inn and had a frank conversation. They asked each other if their love was strong enough to merit abandoning the family they cared so deeply for. And when they were honest with themselves, the answer, devastatingly, was no.

They made their way back home, defeated. Alexander fully prepared himself to be thrown out and cast aside for leading Eliza down the wrong path, only to be surprised when Philip embraced them both tightly. 

“I knew you both would come back.” he whispered. “I knew it.” 

They wept in his arms, begged his forgiveness. Philip brought them inside, gave them warm milk to calm their nerves, and explained himself. 

“My opposition to your union has nothing to do with your standing, Alexander.” Philip said firmly. “My opinion of you is higher than my opinion of most men. I think you’ll make a fine husband some day.” 

“Then why?” Alexander asked weakly. 

“I don’t want either of you to settle for anything, ever. There’s a world out there outside of this house that you have yet to explore, and I don’t want you two to fall into something easy because it’s right there.” Philip took both of their hands. “You deserve everything, but you have to give yourselves the chance to take it.” 

After that, he and Eliza had settled into…well, not quite a sibling relationship, but a close friendship. He couldn’t lie and say that it didn’t sting, imagining Eliza married to someone else, but the part of his heart that called out to her had long since faded away. If anything, the whole incident taught him a lesson on love and its fickle nature, and gave him a new principle: he would only be drawn into marriage by the deepest feeling of passionate love.

“Why do you two look so serious?” Hercules came up to the two of them. 

“We’re just discussing the newest additions to the party,” Alexander answered. “Angelica sees love written in the stars.” 

Angelica shoved him lightly. “You keep teasing, Alexander, but watch. One day, underneath these dreamlike candlelights, you’re gonna meet someone who will knock you out, and you won’t know what to do with yourself.”

“Careful, Angelica, you’re bordering on poetic.” he replied. “Don’t tell me you’ve been reading Peggy’s romance novels again.” 

Angelica sputtered in indignation, and Hercules threw his head back and laughed. “That was one time!” 

The band playing music took a break, so Eliza and Peggy walked over to them. “Why are you all standing around instead of dancing?” Eliza asked them, out of breath. 

“We were waiting for you two.” Angelica said. “Now, let’s go introduce ourselves to the Marquis.” 

Everyone groaned except Peggy, who was always delighted to be in the presence of handsome men. “Do we have to?” Alexander said. 

Angelica grabbed Eliza’s hand. “We absolutely do.” 

Angelica set off, dragging Eliza who was dragging Peggy. Peggy reached for Hercules’ hand, who automatically took it, so Alexander had no choice but to grab Hercules’ hand. They walked right up to the trio of men, who were talking amongst themselves. The men paused their conversation once the group had come to stand in front of them. 

Since he was attending in Philip’s place, Alex ought to have made the introductions. But Angelica was a force to be reckoned with, and much better at ingratiating herself with different types of people. 

Case in point, she stepped forward demurely and said, “How do you do, gentleman? My name is Angelica Schuyler. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” 

She curtsied, and the Marquis stepped forward to take her hand. “The pleasure is all mine, _mademoiselle._ I am Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette.”

Angelica and the group blinked in surprise. “If I had known you were going to give such a hefty introduction, I would’ve asked to introduce my party first.” 

Thomas huffed at Angelica’s remark, but Lafayette laughed. “Yes, this name is my curse to bear. But now that it is over with, I’d love to meet the rest of your companions.” 

“Excellent.” Angelica smiled, and waved for the group to come closer. 

Eliza stepped forward first and curtsied. “Elizabeth Schuyler, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Schuyler?” Lafayette glanced at Angelica. 

“My sister.” Angelica said proudly. 

He smiled and kissed Eliza’s hand. 

Peggy went next. “Margarita Schuyler. I am _very_ pleased to meet you.” she said, looking him up and down. 

Eliza gave her a look, silently begging her to behave herself. Lafayette took it all in stride and kissed her hand as well. 

Then Hercules stepped forward, and it was as if time had stopped between the two of them. 

Lafayette’s eyes widened, and his hand hesitated before taking Hercules’. A smile spread on his face that was much bigger, much more authentic than what he was wearing before. And Hercules had stood up straighter, and he made direct eye contact with the Marquis. There was a shy smile on his face that Alexander hadn’t seen in a long time.

“Hercules Mulligan, how do you do?” he said softly. 

“How do you do?” Lafayette repeated back. He brought Hercules’ hand to his lips and held there, much longer than he had the girls’. 

They stood there staring at each other so long that Alexander had to clear his throat and interject with his own introduction. “Alexander Hamilton, sir, nice to meet you.” 

Lafayette pulled his eyes away from Hercules with great effort. “Yes, likewise.” 

Alexander only got a handshake for his troubles, but he didn’t hold it against Lafayette. He looked like he would never kiss another hand again after kissing Hercules’. 

“Oh, let me introduce you to my companions.” Lafayette said, almost as an afterthought. 

“This is Thomas Jefferson, my brother.” He gestured to the man on his left, who had so striking a resemblance to him they may as well have been twins. 

“How do you do?” Jefferson said quietly, almost as if it pained him just to say the words. 

“And this is my dearest friend, John Laurens.” he said, gesturing to the man on his right. 

Laurens didn’t even deem them worthy of words. He simply roved his eyes over the lot of them with a blank stare and greeted them with a slight head nod. Alex assumed he was one of those rich people who didn’t see the point in wasting their breath on anyone lower in station than them. It made a seed of dislike bloom in the pit of his stomach. 

“So, are you enjoying the party?” Angelica picked up the conversation. “I hope it meets your expectations. Though, I’m sure you’ve been events much more lavish than this.” 

“That, you can be sure about.” Jefferson replied. 

Angelica glared at the man, appalled by so openly rude a remark. She opened her mouth to respond, but then the music started up again. 

“Oh, I love music and I adore dancing!” Lafayette said brightly. 

He leapt forward and gently took Hercules’ hand. “May I have this dance?” 

Hercules, unable to speak, simply nodded. Lafayette grinned and whisk him off onto the dance floor, quick as can be. 

Jefferson and Laurens drifted away as soon as their companion left without so much as a goodbye. Angelica stared after them disdainfully. 

“I told you.” Alexander spoke up. “The rich make poor conversationalists.” 

“Shut up, Alexander.” she said, grumpy. “I’m going, I promised Mr. Church the next dance.” 

She stomped away, and Peggy went to join her friends in flirting with some of the young servants. That left Eliza and him. 

Eliza turned to him. “Well, I’m not going to let you go the whole night without dancing. Come on, let’s go!”

Alexander laughed. “I’ve never been able to say no to you. Lead the way, miss.” 

He ended up spending a fair amount of time on the dance floor, dancing with Eliza but also with an assortment of other men and women too. It didn’t escape Alexander’s notice that with every song, Lafayette chose to dance with Hercules again and again. His heart soared with hope for his friend, that maybe Hercules had caught the attention of someone really special. 

At the same time, he found his eyes drawn to Laurens at random intervals. He was always outside of the party, sometimes conversing with Jefferson, sometimes alone. He looked stiff and displeased, and already everybody had started whispering about his unpleasant, disagreeable attitude. So far, he had refused to dance with anybody. It was a shame really, because Laurens was undeniably attractive, no one could dispute that.

Alexander and Eliza decided to take a break as the next song started up. They slumped into empty chairs and caught their breaths, laughing together. 

“See, you’re having fun!” Eliza said. “Isn’t this better than sitting at your desk all night?” 

“Only a little,” he said as he gulped down a glass of water. “I never have to dress so nicely to sweat at home.” 

They sat in companionable silence, taking in the hubbub of the party, when they heard a familiar voice behind them. 

“I don’t know why you are so determined to be so sour on this fine night,” It wasn’t hard to place the lilting French accent of Lafayette’s voice. 

“I’m not being sour.” Laurens responded, sourly. 

The pair must be a table or two behind them, close enough for Alexander and Eliza to hear them, as they had to speak loudly over the music. They looked at each other, and Alexander put a finger to his lips, signaling her to be quiet. Eliza rolled her eyes, but acquiesced. Angelica’s gossipy nature had rubbed off on them. 

“Yes, you are!” Lafayette insisted. “And for no reason. The food is good, the drinks are plentiful, the music is pleasant, and the people are divine! Why won’t you dance with anyone? There are plenty of beautiful people here.” 

“You are dancing with the most beautiful person here,” Laurens stated matter of factly. “Anyone else would be a disappointment. Besides, you know I hate dancing with strangers.” 

“True, Monsieur Mulligan is absolutely stunning.” Alexander could hear the smile in Lafayette’s voice. “The only reason I’m not with him now is because I don’t want to come off as too desperate.” 

“How restrained of you.” 

“But people can only move from strangers to friends if you give them a chance.” Lafayette told him. “What about his companions?”

“What about them?” 

_“Mon dieu,_ he was in the company of some of the most gorgeous people I have ever met!” 

Laurens scoffed. “That’s an exaggeration.” 

“Well, I don’t expect you to know how to appreciate the looks of a beautiful lady,” Lafayette teased. “But what about Monsieur Hamilton? I thought he was quite striking.” 

“Mr. Hamilton?” Laurens was silent for a moment. “No, no, I can’t even remember his face. Which means his looks were probably average, maybe even below average, or else I would’ve taken note. If I’m to be tempted onto the dance floor, it better be by a pretty face.” 

“Oh, _mon ami,_ you are so crude.” Lafayette sighed. 

Their voices drifted away as the men walked off. Eliza turned to Alex immediately, an angry expression on her face. 

“What a horrible man!” she was quick to say. “How dare he talk about you like that when he hasn’t even spoken to you?”

“Don’t be upset, Eliza.” Alexander grinned. “I managed to tempt you onto the dance floor, so my below average looks must be good for something.” 

Eliza laughed despite her better judgment, and it soothed the sting of Laurens’ surprise slight. 

“Come on, let’s find Angelica.” Alexander rose from his seat. “She’ll _die_ when she hears about this.” 

Alexander performed the story with a dramatic flourish to Angelica and the group of women she was talking with, to raucous laughter. Everyone had settled into their negative opinion of Mr. Laurens, and told him not to waste any time worrying over his words. Which Alexander hadn’t planned on doing anyway. His self-esteem was at least high enough to not depend on the sentiments of a privileged, arrogant, trust fund baby. 

He had been about to pat himself on the back for managing to get through the evening without a single awkward encounter, when Baron von Steuben came up to him suddenly as he was walking about the room and hooked his arm around Alexander’s. 

“Hamilton, you’ve been a bit reserved this evening.” Steuben scolded him. “I saw you dancing a little before, but you’ve mainly spent the entire time trying to blend into the wall.” 

“That’s not entirely fair, I’ve also eaten a good amount of food.” he joked. 

Steuben gave him a look. “Now, Mr. Schuyler can do whatever he likes, but I won’t allow you to waste away on that farm. You need to socialize, dance with people who aren’t in your family. Oh, here’s a man who hasn’t really danced tonight either. Mr. Laurens!” 

Alexander stiffened as Steuben called out to Laurens, who was just up ahead. He saw the nightmare happening before it came to pass. It was one thing to be maligned behind his back, but to be insulted right to his face? Alexander wasn’t sure he’d be able to control his reaction. 

“Oh, Steuben, that’s not necessary.” He quickly tried to deter his friend. “I’m tired, really. And there’s no need to bother Mr.—” 

“Nonsense.” Steuben interrupted him. “I think you two would get along, actually. Mr. Laurens!” 

Laurens turned to see Steuben and Alexander approaching him. “Mr. Steuben.” he said cordially. 

“Have you met Hamilton?” Steuben inquired, and Laurens’ eyes locked onto Alexander. 

“We’ve met.” Alexander said, abrupt. 

That was true, they had met, but Laurens felt like this was the first time he was seeing him. _This_ was Alexander Hamilton? Up close, Laurens couldn’t stop noticing his thick, inky dark hair, which was swept back in a smooth ponytail. There was a magnetic aura about him, and when their eyes met, Laurens was taken in by intensity in his dark gaze. At the same time, he was taken aback. Alexander was gazing at him with thinly veiled distaste. 

“Oh, you’ve already met?” Steuben looked between the two of them. “That’s even better! Sir, won’t you do me the favor of dancing with Hamilton at the next song?” 

“Steuben!” Alexander hissed. 

“I…I wasn’t planning on dancing tonight.” Laurens suddenly found himself tongue tied. “Dancing isn’t one of my better skills.” 

“Yes, and Lord knows that a ball is one of the worst places to practice dancing.” Alexander said, a sarcastic tone coloring his voice. “I wonder why there’s any dancing at a party in the first place. It’s completely inappropriate.” 

Steuben chuckled and clasped Laurens’ shoulder. “See how much fun he is? You should dance, have a good time together.”

Laurens opened his mouth, not quite sure what he was going to say. Perhaps he was going to agree. He was certainly intrigued by Alexander. 

“That’s quite alright,” Alexander jumped in, and his eyes sparked with something fierce. “Mr. Laurens should waste his time on someone better than me. After all, I’m sure there still might be a person out there pretty enough to tempt him onto the dance floor, hm?” 

With that, Alexander excused himself and walked off, unaware of the way Laurens’ gaze tracked him the whole way. For a moment, Laurens remained caught up in the way Alexander’s dark eyes came to life, as if lit on fire, before he slipped away. Then Alexander’s words sunk in, and he realized they were almost an exact quote of the words he said to Lafayette earlier. Meaning he heard what Laurens had said. 

Steuben gripped his shoulder, standing by his side and pulling him out of the pool of regret he was about to sink into. “Forgive him, he’s a bit of a wild one. But once you catch him, it is well worth it.” 

“Yes,” Laurens stared off into the direction Alexander went. “I’m beginning to see that.” 

Unfortunately for him, he had made the worst first impression known to man, and he knew it. 

***

Everyone left the ball in high spirits. Angelica had a dinner engagement with Church in the coming week, and Peggy was giggly with the excitement of socializing with people outside her family. But no one was more elated than Hercules, who spent the whole carriage ride home sighing, smiling, and staring out to the distance. 

Alexander was filled with a sense of relief once he retired to the room he shared with Hercules. He considered Hercules joining their family one of the best things that happened to him, despite the tragic circumstances it happened under. While he loved talking with Philip, it was nice to converse with someone his own age who shared his sense of humor, though he knew Hercules found him a bit too bold at times. Nevertheless, his late night chats with his friend were one of his highlights of his day. 

“Shall I congratulate you now? A toast to the soon-to-be not poor of us?” Alexander said as he climbed into his bed. “I do hope you’ll remember us when you’re eating out at fancy restaurants and hosting extravagant parties with the Marquis’ upscale colleagues.”

“Don’t be dramatic, Alexander.” Hercules stared up at the ceiling, smile fixed on his face.

“Dramatic? I’m pretty sure he danced with you the whole night! He couldn’t take his eyes off of you, that’s for sure.” 

“He was only being nice.” Hercules insisted. “He is a good person. And the French are known for being an affectionate sort of people, right?” 

“Yes, that’s why he shared his _affections_ with you all night.” 

His friend threw a pillow at him. “Quit it.” 

Alexander laughed and tossed aside the pillow. “Seriously, how do you feel about him?” 

Hercules was a shy person, the result of losing his parents so suddenly. It took a little prodding to get him to let his guard down and reveal his true feelings, but it was so rewarding once he did. 

His friend looked over at him, and the words burst out of him all at once. “He’s amazing. He is kind and fun to talk to, and he listens to every word I say with great attention. And he’s an exceptional dancer, and he—” 

“Breathe, man, breathe!” Alexander chuckled. He had never seen Hercules so giddy before. 

“I’ve never had so much fun at a party in my life.” Hercules concluded. “When we danced, it felt like we were the only two people in the world.” 

“Wow, I envy you.” Alexander sighed, lying back against the mattress. “Angelica is right, love is in the air.”

Hercules sobered up for a moment. “But, I don’t know. I’ve never thought of myself as the type of person suitable for marriage. Things like marriage and romance belong to people who shimmer like the stars in the sky. People like you and the girls, and even Mr. Lafayette. I can’t imagine why someone as dull as me should inspire that feeling in him.” 

Alexander turned on his side at once to face his friend. “Hercules Mulligan, you take that back. I won’t allow anyone to insult you, not even yourself. You are indisputably beautiful.” 

“Thank you for saying that.” Though he still sounded skeptical. 

“It’s true! Everyone in town thinks so, the Marquis certainly thought so. Hell, even his odious friend readily agreed to the level of your beauty, and you can imagine how high that man’s standards must be!” 

“I can’t believe what he said about you,” Hercules said, changing subjects. “Maybe he was in a bad mood and—” 

“No, no, don’t do that. Don’t make excuses for him.” Alexander waved him off. “Any of my inclinations to give him the benefit of the doubt went out the window once he let _his_ pride offend _mine._ But perhaps he can’t imagine people of lower means than him having any pride at all.” 

“You’re always determined to think the worst of people, especially rich people.” Hercules scolded. 

“That’s because I’m rarely wrong.” Alexander rebutted. “But don’t concern yourself with Mr. Laurens any longer. I know I won’t. Take pride in the fact that you’ve managed to catch the eye of the best man of that group, and hold onto him.”

They settled into sleep soon after that, but Alexander was irritated by the way Mr. Laurens remained on his mind as he tried to rest. He blamed Steuben for forcing him to interact with the man more than necessary. Upon closer inspection, Alexander noticed that Laurens’ eyes were a light hazel color, something he hadn’t seen often, and his face was dotted with tiny freckles. It was very upsetting for someone like him to be bestowed with such appealing features when he had a personality that was very determined to negate its effects. 

Yes, Alexander went to bed thinking that John Laurens was the most disagreeable man he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. 

***

Hercules swore up and down that everyone was overreacting, that Lafayette saw him as nothing more than a good dance partner. But that claim was soon disproved a week later as Peggy ran into the dining room squealing, letter in hand as the rest of them sat down for breakfast.

“A letter’s come for Hercules!” she said, and the sisters gasped and clasped hands. 

Philip took in the proceedings with a gentle smile. “Peggy, will you allow Hercules to read his own mail?” 

Alexander snatched the letter from her hand (to her staunch indignation) and handed it to Hercules. The girls and Alexander leaned forward expectantly as Hercules read the letter in silence. 

He folded the letter up slowly, put it back into the envelope, took a sip of his tea, and said, “Mr. Jefferson has invited me to have lunch at Yorktown today.” 

The table exploded with such enthusiastic cheering, you would’ve thought they all won a prize. Angelica and Alex slapped hands, and Peggy and Eliza ran up to hug Hercules on either side. 

Philip laughed heartily. “Shall we expect a wedding by supper?” 

“Sir!” Hercules protested, and everyone else laughed too. 

“May I use the carriage?” Hercules asked once the laughter had died down. 

“No, that’s no good.” Angelica spoke up before her father could answer. “Take the horse instead.” 

Alexander almost choked up his drink. “You want him to go on horseback? When it’s clearly going to rain?” There were already storm clouds gathering outside, casting a grayscale filter on everything outside. 

“That’s exactly what I want.” Angelica smiled devilishly. “If it rains for long enough, Hercules will have to sleep over, which means extra time with the Marquis.” 

“Or he’ll be caught in the rain, soaked to the bone, and still end up returning tonight via Mr. Lafayette’s carriage for all his trouble.” 

Angelica buttered her bread. “Please. I can gauge a man’s interest better than that. There’s no way the Marquis won’t jump at the excuse to keep Hercules with him a little longer.” 

Alexander turned Philip, hoping to appeal to someone’s sense of reason. “Sir, please. It’s madness to force Hercules out on horseback when it’s sure to rain.” 

“And anyway, we need the carriage.” Angelica added. 

“For what?”

“Things!” 

“Sir!” Alexander addressed Philip once more. 

Philip’s gaze darted between the two, but the heavy glare Angelica had directed towards him weakened his will immediately. He had a soft spot for his eldest daughter, which Angelica used to her advantage at all times. 

“Sorry, Alexander.” he said. “In matters such as these, I have to defer to Angelica.” 

Angelica smiled brightly. “Thank you, Daddy.” 

Alexander exhaled in frustration, but didn’t argue any further.

Hercules put a hand on his shoulder. “It’ll be fine. It’s not that long of a ride, and I’ll ride fast so I don’t get caught out in the rain.”

But it started to downpour soon after Hercules set off, and an undercurrent of worry ran through Alexander’s body the whole day. When Hercules had failed to return home, Alexander was even more concerned. Angelica tried to reassure him that like she predicted, Lafayette had probably convinced Hercules to stay over. 

However, Alexander’s concerns were proven to be right when a letter came to the house the next day, explaining that Hercules had come down with a cold and had to be put on bedrest. 

He stormed into the sitting room, where Angelica was lying on the couch with a book, and shoved the letter in her face. “I warned you! I told you this would happen, and now look!” 

Angelica read the letter calmly and said, “Things have turned out better than I imagined.” 

“What? How can you say that?” Alexander exclaimed. 

“Calm yourself, Alexander.” She picked back up her book. “Now instead of a day, he’ll have the whole weekend to charm the Marquis thoroughly.” 

“So it’s alright if Hercules dies as long as it was in the pursuit of Mr. Lafayette, do I have that right?” he said with clear contempt. 

That sparked a flash of irritation in Angelica’s eyes. “No one is going to die. He went riding during a tiny rainstorm, not a hurricane! It is a cold he will easily recover from, especially since he is among people who can extensively provide for his care. This situation works entirely in Hercules’s favor. There’s nothing a man loves more than caring for his beloved.” 

Alexander snorted in derision. “I’m going to Yorktown.” 

“No, you’re not.” Angelica scoffed. “Why do you insist on being dramatic?”

“I wasn’t seeking your permission,” he said curtly. “I’m going to Yorktown, and there’s nothing you can say to dissuade me. If he really is feeling ill, he should have someone familiar by his side.” 

“How do you plan on getting there?” Angelica went back to her book. “Daddy took the carriage to the city on business.” 

Alexander swore inwardly, and said, “Then I guess I’ll have to walk it.” 

“You’ll walk. _”_ Angelica repeated in disbelief.

“Yes, I will. It’s only three miles, nothing too bad. I could use the exercise.” 

“Your funeral.” Angelica shook her head. “All this fuss because of a cold!” 

Alexander didn’t want to waste any time, so he set off down the road at once. What Angelica didn’t understand, and what he was in no hurry to explain to her, is that he was very familiar with the way an illness can start off harmless then morph into something else. His only mother had started off simply feeling faint, before her health deteriorated quickly. No one should ever go through sickness without their family by their side, that was something he felt very strongly about. 

The three mile walk was quite the arduous journey, though. The ground was still wet and muddy from the rain, and there were several inclines that took great energy to climb up. At one point, a carriage sped past and doused the bottom half of him with water from a nearby puddle, to which he could only laugh at himself. By the time he arrived at Yorktown, he looked like a right mess. 

The maid who answered the door looked at him with utter disgust. “Can I help you, sir?” 

“Yes, my name is Alexander Hamilton. I received a letter saying my brother has fallen ill? I’ve come to see him.” Alexander quickly explained, out of breath. 

The maid peered at him with disapproval, but said, “Yes, of course. Follow me.”

Alexander followed her dutifully through the house, where he was led to the drawing room. There, sitting at the table enjoying a light lunch, was Jefferson and Laurens. 

“Alexander Hamilton, sirs.” The maid said. 

When Laurens looked up and saw Alexander, he almost dropped his cup. The man looked a mess, that was for sure. His pants were caked with mud up to his knees, his clothes were wrinkled, and his hair was in disarray, several strands escaping from his ponytail. But that wasn’t what Laurens noticed. The wet material of Alexander’s breeches clung to his sturdy thighs, and he had loosened his necktie and opened the top two buttons of his shirt, exposing the hollow of his neck. His eyes were brightened from the exercise and, Laurens found, utterly captivating. The sight of him took all the words from Laurens’ mouth, he couldn’t speak. 

Jefferson spoke up in his place. “What happened to you? Did your carriage take a tumble through hell?” 

“Our carriage wasn’t available, so I had to make the journey here on foot.” Alexander explained. “As you can see, it was quite treacherous.” 

“And to what do we owe the pleasure?” Jefferson asked, disdain apparent in his voice. 

“I received a message saying Hercules is ill? I’ve come to check on his condition.” 

“You’ve made the difficult journey up to Yorktown on foot, through mud and rain, on account of a simple cold?” Jefferson looked at him like he was an idiot. “And tracked all sorts of dirt through the house in your efforts, I might add.” 

Jefferson was really testing his last nerve, but Alexander held himself back. He simply flashed a smile at the man and said, “I thank you for your concern, but it wasn’t that terrible of a hike. I found the exercise refreshing.” 

Jefferson was silent, most likely searching for another way to be rude to Alexander without being outwardly impolite. Alexander was well acquainted with his type, and knew that the best way to handle him was to act completely ignorant to his attempts to offend. It was very amusing for Alexander, watching frustration painted across Jefferson’s face. 

His eyes wandered over to Laurens, who hadn’t spoken this entire time. In fact, he was just staring at him, which made Alexander tense imperceptibly. He couldn’t read the expression on Laurens’ face. Unlike his friend, Laurens was more of a puzzle. Alexander assumed he was viewing him with the same disapproval as Jefferson, but somehow it bothered him more. He hated the idea that he was fulfilling Laurens’ image of him as the classic dirty commoner. 

“Can I see my brother now?” He was eager to be out of either men’s company. “Or are there any more questions I can answer for you?” 

Jefferson arched an eyebrow, then called for the maid. “Millie, take him to where Mr. Mulligan is resting. And try not to drip too much water on the carpets on your way over, Mr. Hamilton.”

Thankfully, the desperation to see Hercules only slightly outweighed his desire to say some choice words to Jefferson. He followed the maid out of the room without saying goodbye, sure that they were as happy to be rid of him as he was of them. 

The maid led him into a spare bedroom, where Hercules was resting on a large bed stacked with pillows. Lafayette sat at his bedside, wiping Hercules’ forehead with the damp cloth. He turned around when Alexander entered. 

“Monsieur Hamilton!” Lafayette said, surprised. 

“Monsieur Lafayette, we meet again!” Alexander relaxed in the man’s presence. Lafayette gave off a much different impression from his companions, a lot more friendly and bubbly. 

“This is a pleasant surprise,” he said warmly. “You’re here to check on your dear friend, I suppose?” 

“Yes, your letter gave us quite a scare.” He walked to the bed and knelt down on Hercules’ other side. “How is he?” 

Lafayette handed him the cloth, so Alexander could continue where he had left off. “He’s mostly been sleeping since yesterday. I had the doctor come earlier this morning, and he said that it is nothing serious, a simple fever. He prescribed bed rest and lots of fluids, which I have been providing. 

“It’s a relief to hear that it hasn’t progressed into something more serious.” Alexander watched as Hercules’ chest rose and fell with each breath. “Thank you for taking care of him.” 

“You don’t need to thank me! I am happy to do it.” Lafayette was quick to say. “It wrings my heart that I cannot do more for him.” 

Alexander glanced over at him, and noticed the way Lafayette’s eyes hadn’t left Hercules even for a second. “He looks like an angel when he’s sleeping, doesn’t he?” he said, testing the waters. 

Lafayette smiled tenderly, a besotted expression on his face. _“Oui,_ he does.” 

Lafayette stared at a little while longer before he shook himself out of his reverie. “Forgive me, I’m sure you want some privacy with your friend. I’ll take my leave of you both.” 

With one last lingering look at Hercules, Lafayette departed from the room. 

Alexander sat on the edge of the bed and patted Hercules’ shoulder. “I’m sure of it now, my friend. You have completely captured the Marquis’ heart!” 

***

Lafayette firmly insisted that Alexander stay the night, and Alexander accepted, unwilling to leave Hercules until his fever had broken. He solicited a pen and a supply of paper from a servant, and spent the rest of the day in Hercules’ room, taking up some of the correspondences he had originally planned to spend the day working on. As is often said about Alexander Hamilton, there was no place he could not work. 

It was actually a very peaceful arrangement. Instead of the usual noise of people stomping throughout the house or the sound of the sisters bickering with each other, he had the sound of Hercules’ breathing to lull him. He let his work consume him, even declining dinner in favor of continuing the good pace he had going. Not to mention, he wasn't in the mood to volley against Jefferson’s barbs and Laurens’ icy looks. For now, he’d retreat into safety. 

His conspicuous absence from dinner gave the three remaining men the opportunity to talk about their unexpected guest, which Jefferson jumped on readily.

“I’ve never seen something so outrageous in all my life.” Jefferson said hotly. “Comes in here looking like a wild animal, panting, with mud all over himself and clothes a mess. I almost fell out of my seat when Millie led him in.” 

“He was concerned about his friend and rushed over.” Lafayette replied. “Who cares about his clothes? I think it speaks volumes of Monsieur Hamilton’s character, and Monsieur Mulligan’s too! It is nice to know he is cared for so deeply.” 

“Oh, it speaks volumes. I don’t know what to think about a person who flies into such dramatics over a common cold.” Lafayette sniffed. “I find his lack of propriety unseemly.” 

“You are too harsh.” Lafayette chastised. “Monsieur Hamilton is simply acting as a devoted brother should.” 

Jefferson turned to Laurens. “John, back me up. You agree with my side of things, right?” 

Laurens jolted slightly at being suddenly addressed. Admittedly, he had only been half paying attention. Most of his attention had been preoccupied with both the abject disappointment that had roiled through his body once it had been announced that Alexander would be skipping dinner and the confusion about why that announcement would arouse such a feeling in him at all. 

“It is a little over-dramatic to go romping through the countryside alone on account of a simple cold,” Laurens agreed. 

Jefferson smiled triumphantly. “See?”

“But it’s not like he was doing it for a frivolous reason.” Laurens continued. “He was singlemindedly motivated by his love for his surrogate brother. He knew the journey would be exhausting and unpleasant, but he went through it anyway for his family. I find that very admirable.” 

Jefferson’s expression became that of someone who had sucked on a lemon, but he found it hard to argue against Laurens’ poignant words. “It is one of the only admirable qualities about him, then.” he settled on saying. 

“That’s not true. His eyes are quite pretty, as well.” The words slipped out of Laurens’ mouth before he could give them much thought. 

Jefferson looked at him like he’d grown a third head, and Lafayette barely contained his laughter. “Are you sure you haven’t caught a fever now?” Jefferson asked him. 

John flushed, embarrassed by the way he let his true thoughts slip out. “Sorry, I think I’ll head to bed early tonight. I have been feeling off these days.” 

Since he met Alexander, to be precise. But that wasn’t a thought he would allow himself to consider too deeply, and he spent the rest of dinner in quiet contemplation. 

***

Because of all the excitement of the day before, the exhaustion caught up to Alexander all at once once his head hit the pillow. He slept clear through breakfast, and knew it would be seen as impolite if he skipped a third meal with his gracious hosts. So reluctantly, he made his way down to the dining room for lunch. 

It hadn’t occurred to him how hungry he was until the food was laid out on the table and his stomach twisted into knots. As a result, he kept his mouth full with eating and let the men talk around him. Lafayette and Jefferson discussed trading prospects and changing currency rates, rich people topics. Which isn’t to say that Alexander didn’t have any opinions on those subjects (he had an opinion on every subject), but he didn’t have the energy yet to participate in such a complex conversation. 

Several times throughout lunch he would involuntarily glance over at Laurens, only to find that Laurens’ eyes were already on him. They would rip their gazes away, just for the cycle to repeat. It threw Alexander off. Whenever their eyes would meet, something akin to a shiver raced down his spine. Laurens had a way of looking at you that made you feel like you were being taken apart and examined piece by piece, like he was searching for the heart of you. Alexander resisted the urge to squirm and fix his hair. 

After lunch, the party moved to the drawing room. Alexander had planned to return to Hercules’ bedside, but Lafayette begged him to join them. 

“Please, _monsieur.”_ Lafayette implored him. “I can’t bear the thought of you spending another day cooped up in that tiny room.”

That room was bigger than most of the rooms in his house combined. “You worry too much, I am fine.” 

“I think your friend would appreciate having the space to breathe. He doesn’t need someone to stand vigil for him.” Jefferson commented. “You can do whatever work you have in the drawing room with us. I promise we won’t bite.” 

Alexander bristled. He knew a challenge when he heard one, and he refused to let Jefferson think for a second Alexander was running away from him. But he also didn’t think that engaging with these men would lead to any sort of a positive outcome. He was effectively trapped between a rock and a hard place.

He looked at Laurens. “What about you? Any last minute appeals?” 

Laurens hadn’t expected Alexander to suddenly and boldly address him point blank. He stammered out, “I—we would appreciate the company.” 

“With that impassioned call to action, I have no choice but to join you.” Alexander sighed.

Lafayette laughed and Laurens cleared his throat, trying to regain his composure. They all set off to the drawing room together. 

It was a peaceful arrangement for the most part, at first. Lafayette sat on the couch, reading a newspaper. Laurens was sat at the table writing letters and Jefferson sat across from him, trying to engage him in conversation. Alexander, never content to sit still for too long, stood up reading a book that he had borrowed from Lafayette’s library. 

Inwardly though, he laughed to himself at Jefferson’s transparent attempts to wheedle into Laurens’ good graces, to no avail. 

“How is your sister doing?” Jefferson asked. “I should write Martha a letter. I’m sure she must feel so lonely at school, far away from home.” 

“Since you last asked about her ten minutes ago, she has remained fine. Though, it is possible that a major catastrophe has taken place in that narrow timeframe.” Laurens responded, not even looking up from his paper.

Alexander barely managed to stifle his laughter. He was weak to dry humor. 

“You should write her a letter if you’re so worried.” he continued. “She would appreciate it. She loves receiving letters.” 

“I will. I know she was so sad not to join us in New York, loving the city as she does. Though, I’m not sure how impressed she’d be with the countryside.” The scorn was clear in Jefferson’s tone. 

“I assure you, Martha has a deep love of nature like me. I have no doubt she’d find immense joy taking in the sights this town has to offer.”

“Yes, of course, you’re right.” Jefferson was quick to change tack. “When she comes down, we should all walk the grounds of Valley Forge. It would be great fun.” 

“Perhaps.” 

Laurens was trying to compose a letter to his sister, but he could hardly get one sentence down. He was extraordinarily distracted. Part of that was due to Jefferson’s incessant chatter, but most of it was the fault of Alexander, who seemed determined to drive him mad. 

Alexander had taken to walking around the room, reading his book. The movement of his body as he circled around the room was hypnotic, his lithe figure on display for Laurens to take in. And when he turned around, Laurens couldn’t resist from allowing his eyes to trail down Alexander's body to his firm backside… 

While Laurens’ attentions may have gone unnoticed by the man in question, they did not escape Jefferson’s notice. He sought to wrest Laurens’ attention away from Alexander, and also personally took great pleasure from getting underneath Alexander’s skin. 

So he said, “You may be right, John, the countryside might be better these days. What with the way the city is deteriorating rapidly. Gil, have you read that article in  _ The Times  _ about the state of New York City?” 

“Yes, it’s a tragedy. High poverty rates, rising crime.” Lafayette said. “It all looks very bleak.” 

“It’s a travesty. The city is falling apart, and you can’t even take a walk down the street without worrying for your safety.” Jefferson complained. “I blame the influx of immigrants streaming into the country.” 

Alexander froze where he stood. He kept his focus on his book and firmly told himself not to engage. He was not going to allow Jefferson to rile him up. 

Lafayette frowned. “Thomas, I’m an immigrant.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes. “Don’t be obtuse, you know I’m not referring to you. I would hardly put you or anyone coming to this country from a superior culture into the same class as these people polluting our streets.”

“Immigrants have more in common than we have separating us.” Lafayette retorted. “We all came to this country for better opportunities.” 

“Some did.” Jefferson said. “And some have decided to shackle themselves to the country and bring it down with them.” 

“I wonder about you speaking so personally about immigrants when you haven’t spoken to one past saying ‘Take my coat’.” Alexander closed his book with a resolute snap.

“Excuse me?” Jefferson turned to him. 

“And I’d love to hear about what you think differentiates a ‘superior’ culture from any other one.” Alexander crossed his arms. “I had no idea you were such a cultural expert.” 

“I’m glad you asked.” Jefferson was teeming with repressed glee. “I can separate the undesirables from the rest quite easily. These people come from their backwater countries without a skill, without anything to contribute to this country. They pack into the city like sardines, but lack the work ethic to build themselves up above low paying menial work. And if that’s not bad enough, they reproduce like puppies and leave these urchins on the street for the rest of us to look upon.” 

“Maybe you should spend less time watching plays on Broadway and more time interacting with the people you seem to be bursting to the brim with opinions about.” Alex hissed. “I’ve never met the caricatures you’re referring to.” 

“You deny it?” Jefferson said incredulously. “Look at the proof. There are as many orphans on the street as trash on the ground.” 

Alex sucked in a sharp breath. “Let me educate you on something, since you’ve been too busy sucking on that silver spoon in your mouth to see things clearly—”

“You can’t—”

“The immigrants who come into this country have done so at a great cost. They have made many sacrifices and endured an immense amount of suffering, on top of the suffering that led them to leave their homes. These people take whatever job they can find and do their absolute best at them, so that they can support their families. They are hardworking and hopeful and not easily broken down. Unlike you, they’ve had to get by without a servant to wipe their ass for them.” 

“Sir, you forget yourself.” Jefferson said in a hushed tone. 

“I’m just getting started.” Alexander returned. “This is what I can’t stand about you rich folk. How dare you call these people lazy when they tend to your horses, put food on your table, even dress you like the soft, dependent creatures you are. This country was created on the backs of immigrants. How dare you insult them? What makes you better than them other than your ability to lie and cheat and steal—” 

Alexander cut himself off harshly, coming back to himself. From the look on the faces of his peers, he had definitely said too much. His face colored with anger and embarrassment. 

“Excuse me,” he said, and he promptly left the room. 

There was silence in the room for a moment. 

Jefferson leaned back in his chair, feeling quite successful. “Now that was an absolutely appalling display, wouldn’t you say, John?” 

Laurens rose from his seat. “Excuse me.” 

He left out the door, and the feeling of victory quickly left Jefferson’s body with him. 

Alexander stormed into the nearest empty room he could find, which happened to be the library. He went into the shelves and paced back and forth, trying to calm himself. What if his behavior reflected poorly on Hercules? He would never forgive himself if he ruined his friend’s chance at happiness, especially someone as deserving as Hercules.

Alexander ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He turned around and jumped when he saw Laurens standing there. 

“What are you doing here?” he said, unable to hold himself back. Seeing him sent all the anger rushing back. 

“You’re upset.” Laurens started, moving closer. “I wanted to apologize to you for my friend’s words. Thomas has the habit of being incredibly abrasive at times, and he ends up saying things he doesn’t mean. Or what he’s trying to say comes off the wrong way—”

“Oh, he was very clear about what he was trying to say, let’s get that straight.” Alexander interrupted. “Do you think I’m so stupid that I can’t understand the words coming out of a person’s mouth?” 

Laurens reeled back. “That is not what I was saying at all.” 

“You know I have to say, I prefer the way Mr. Jefferson talks.” Alexander rounded on him. “At least he makes it absolutely clear what type of person he is and stands by his opinions. He doesn’t sit back quietly and pretend like he has some moral high ground.”

Laurens stiffened. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” he went on heatedly. “People like you bother me more than him. You watch from your ivory tower as your friend says the most repugnant things and act like it has nothing to do with you or worst, like you don’t feel the exact same. I have little to praise Jefferson on, but at least he doesn’t cover up his condescension and derision with a stoic expression and empty words.”

“You just gave the most rousing speech rallying against speaking about people you know nothing about.” Laurens said slowly. “So I have to say, I’m very eager to hear what you would call this.” 

Alexander wanted to gasp at the nerve of him. “Don’t play dumb with me. I consider myself an excellent judge of character. Though even if I wasn’t, you’ve done a thorough job of making sure everyone in town knows what  _ yours  _ is.” 

“I see, I see.” Laurens nodded to himself. “And let me guess, you’re the type of person that once their good opinion is lost, it is lost forever?”

“There is usually very little done to earn it back.” he replied archly. 

“I understand, I used to feel the same as you. But you know what I’ve realized? An attitude like that only gives into pride and pride only.”

“Pride?” This time Alexander did gasp. “You’re speaking to  _ me  _ about pride?” 

“Yes. And you should beware, Mr. Hamilton. They say pride goeth before the fall.” They were face to face now, and Laurens lowered his voice. “It’s only now that I understand what that means.” 

Alexander was at a loss for words, which was shocking all on its own. But then he noticed the distance between them, or lack thereof. Somehow over the course of their heated argument, they had come to stand close to one another, faces inches apart. 

Alexander’s tongue darted out to moisten his lips, a nervous habit. They were close enough to each other for Alexander to see the moment Laurens’ eyes flicked down to track the motion, to hear the hitch in his breath. Alexander was paralyzed, trapped in Laurens’ gaze. 

“Monsieur Hamilton! Monsieur Hamilton!” Lafayette’s voice rang out. “Where are you?” 

Neither Alexander nor Laurens moved, still caught in each other’s orbit. 

“Monsieur Hamilton!” Lafayette called a third time, his voice closer this time. 

Alexander came back to his senses and ripped himself away, exiting the library in a hurry. The minute Alexander turned his back, Laurens slumped against one of the nearby bookshelves and let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Alexander ran right into Lafayette as soon as he stepped into the hallway. “I—You called for me?” 

_ “Oui,  _ Monsieur Mulligan is awake. His fever has broken!” Lafayette said. 

“Really?” The news had cleared everything else that happened away from Alexander’s head. 

“Yes!” Lafayette smiled. “Come on, let’s go. He’s been asking for you.” 

They made their way to Hercules’ room. Alexander noticed Lafayette glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. 

“What?” he asked. 

“You haven’t come down with a fever too, I hope?” Lafayette gestured to his face. “Your cheeks are red.” 

The feeling of Laurens’ body only a hair's breadth away from his own flashed in his mind, and he blushed deeper. “I’m fine. Completely fine.” 

He pushed everything out of his mind that wasn’t Hercules and getting the hell out of this house. 

***

“I can’t believe you’re here.” Hercules said, sitting back against the pillows propped up on the bed. 

“I had to see what kind of cold could knock you down.” Alexander joked. “I thought you could best smallpox, but you were easily sidelined by the sniffles.”

“Hey, that rain was no joke.” Hercules said. “I’m just lucky I had the kindness of Mr. Lafayette and his family to rely on.” 

Hercules looked at Lafayette, who brightened at the attention. “I wish I had the words to fully express my gratitude, sir. I’m forever in your debt.”

“Nonsense, monsieur.” Lafayette said enthusiastically. “It’s been a privilege having someone like you depend upon me. I’m just happy to see your health improving.” 

“But I’ve trespassed upon your home for too long.” Hercules fretted. 

“You can stay for as long as you like.” Lafayette returned. “I don’t consider it a trespass, far from it. Your company is nothing less than a treasure.”

A smile spread wide across Hercules’ face. “I still feel bad, though. I wish there was a way to make it up to you.” 

“Well, when I’m sick, I hope you’ll come back to Yorktown and take care of me just as tenderly.” 

“It would be my pleasure.” 

The two fell silent, locked in a loving gaze. The air was so rife with tension that Alexander had to clear his throat just to get some air. 

“I’ll let you two catch up.” Lafayette said, then exited the room in a daze. 

Alexander sat down on the edge of the bed. “I hate to admit it, but Angelica was right. Monsieur Lafayette is more taken with you than he ever was before. I thought I was going to have to cover my eyes for fear of seeing something indecent.” 

Hercules shoved his shoulder, laughing. “Don’t start.” 

“It’s true! My friend, you have the Marquis’ heart in your hands.” 

Hercules changed the subject, embarrassed. “Thank you for coming, Alexander, really. You must’ve had to delay a lot of work to be here, and I know that Mr. Lafayette’s companions aren’t your favorite people in the world. I hope this weekend wasn’t too bad for you.” 

There were a lot of things Alexander could’ve said, but he settled on saying, “You’re worth any sacrifice. But between you and me, I am very eager to go home.” 

***

Alexander couldn’t hide his surprise when, at breakfast, the maid came in to announce, “Miss Angelica Schuyler and company are here, sir.”

“Angelica?” Alexander almost coughed up his tea. 

“Are we to entertain every country bumpkin in town?” he heard Jefferson grumble to Laurens. 

Lafayette, on the other hand, greeted the news with a wide smile. “What a pleasant surprise! Come, Monsieur Hamilton, let’s go greet them.” 

They followed the maid to the parlor, where indeed the three Schuyler sisters sat in their nicest dresses, bright with excitement. 

Alexander entered the room first, just ahead of Lafayette and the maid. “What are you doing here? How did you even get here?” 

“By carriage, of course.” Angelica said without a trace of shame. 

The girls rose and curtsied when Lafayette came in, and he kissed each of their hands. 

“The three of you bring light into this dark house,” Lafayette said, which made them giggle prettily. “To what do we owe this pleasure?” 

“We’ve been missing our men, sir. The house is too quiet without them.” Angelica said. “We came to check in on Hercules and hopefully bring both him and Alexander home.” 

“Getting to peek inside your beautiful residence is an added bonus, though.” Peggy commented. 

“Wow, Peggy, your concern for Hercules is overflowing.” Alexander said drily.

Lafayette laughed. “Let’s go. I’m sure Monsieur Mulligan will be thrilled to see you.” 

Hercules was very happy to see the girls. Peggy launched herself on the bed to hug him in a most undignified manner, but none of them could fault her for it. Angelica and Eliza hugged him as well, and it made Alexander’s heart swell to see his family reunited once again. 

“I’m fully recovered now,” Hercules told them. “We can leave once I get dressed.” 

“Not so fast, monsieur.” Lafayette said, coming to stand by his side. “I’ve already called the doctor over for one last check up.” 

Hercules groaned. “Sir, please. I’m fine now, you don’t need to trouble yourself any further.” 

“I don’t consider it trouble,” he replied. “I want to make sure you’re completely healthy before you exert yourself any further. Please.” 

Hercules sighed. “Alright, then. I can’t say no to that.” 

Lafayette reached down to squeeze Hercules’ hand. “Thank you.” 

Lafayette turned to the rest of them and said, “Let’s leave our friend to rest a little longer. Would you all like a tour of the house?” 

The group agreed, and they walked around the magnificent house with Lafayette as their guide. As they came to see every part of Yorktown, they fell in love with the house and with its owner. 

At the end of the tour, Lafayette asked if they’d like to go hunting. The weather was nice, the animals had just begun to wake from hibernation, and the grounds at Yorktown were excellent for hunting. Lafayette thought it would be great fun while they waited for the doctor to arrive.

Angelica and Peggy declined, and went back to keep Hercules company. Alexander and Eliza, who had a shared love of hunting, accepted. So they set off as a group, Jefferson and Laurens in tow, into the forest behind the house with guns in hand. 

“The land here is rife with wild rabbits and several birds as well.” Lafayette explained. “We should be able to come away with a good haul.” 

While they were busy loading their guns with bullets, Laurens turned and said, “Miss Schuyler, is your family fond of hunting?” 

Both Eliza and Alexander were surprised at his addressing her. “Yes, that’s what we spend a good amount of the summer months doing. We consider it a hobby.” 

“Oh, what do you usually hunt?” 

“Birds, mostly. My father is especially fond of duck hunting.” she answered. 

Eliza noticed that even though Laurens was talking to her, his eyes drifted over to look at Alexander. And when he looked away, Alexander’s eyes trailed over to him. 

So Eliza added, “Duck hunting was the first thing my father taught Alexander how to do. Though he was terrible at it at first.” 

Alexander shot her a betrayed look. “That’s more information than Mr. Laurens was looking for, Eliza.” 

“Actually I’d say that’s the exact type of information I was looking for.” Laurens said, a hint of a smile on his face. 

“I assure you, Mr. Laurens, I’m a good shot now.” Alexander looked at him head-on. “Maybe even better than you.” 

Laurens locked his gun in place and looked right back at him. “I can’t wait to see.” 

And Alexander felt confident in his bravado, until he heard the far off sound of barks in the distance. 

“Finally. Your caretakers sure take their sweet time.” Jefferson said. “Now the hunt can begin.” 

Alexander’s face paled as dogs came racing towards them. Lafayette raced forward to meet them, while Alexander almost took Eliza down by the way he moved backwards, suddenly grabbing her arm. 

“Don’t tell me you still have that fear of dogs?” Eliza whispered to him. 

“No, of course not.” he said, squeezing her arm tightly. 

“Monsieur Hamilton! Mademoiselle Schuyler! Come say hello to my precious gifts!” Lafayette called over as the dogs yapped and licked at his face. 

For the most part, Alexander was able to conceal his aversion to dogs. He stood back as the dogs ran in front of them, sniffing the air and tracking down the rabbits hiding in the forest. In that, at least, they were very useful. Once a rabbit made its appearance, he took care of the rest. Alexander didn’t like to brag, but people had said he had a marksman’s ability. Those people were mainly Philip, but his opinion was worth more than most people’s, dammit. 

The group had spread out, each doing their own thing. Alexander had taken out a couple of rabbits and even a bird. He was really feeling quite proud of himself, until one of the Cocker Spaniels cocked her head in his direction. 

Alexander set his gun down in a mixture of anticipation and dread. He put a hand up and said, “No. Stay, girl.” 

The Cocker Spaniel turned around, rising up on its haunches. 

“Doggy, no—!” 

The dog charged at him.

Or so he thought. The dog was actually chasing after a scent he picked up behind Alexander. But the damage was already done. Alex shuffled backwards to avoid the dog, only to trip over a tree root, yelp, and end up sprawled out on the ground in the most inelegant fashion. And very unfortunately for him, he turned his head to see Laurens making his way over, having obviously seen the whole thing go down. 

Laurens managed to control his expression as he walked over, but as soon as he stood in front of Alexander, he burst out laughing. 

And this could’ve given Alexander another reason to hate Laurens, except…it wasn’t the petty, mocking sort of laughter he would’ve expected. It was just genuine, unadulterated laughter. It lit up Laurens’ whole face and made him look boyish, the complete opposite effect of his usual aloof expression. He seemed so human at that moment, and it left Alexander breathless.

“This isn’t very gentlemanly of you, Mr. Laurens.” he said, though he couldn’t fight the grin that spread across his face. “I could be hurt.” 

Laurens got ahold of himself, but a couple of laughs escaped from his mouth. “Forgive me, sir. Are you alright?” 

“I’ve been better.” Alexander sat up, wincing. 

Laurens offered a hand to help him, but Alexander was already pushing himself up and brushing the dirt off his backside. John reached over and pulled the twigs and leaves from his head, then smoothed his hair back into place. His hand was gentle and warm, and Alexander fought the reflex to lean into his touch. 

Then Laurens realized what he was doing, and snatched his hand away. “Um, I get the sense that you’re not a fan of dogs.” 

“N—No.” Alexander responded. He was a little flustered, so he let the truth slip out a little bit. “I think they’re beasts, just as ruthless as human beings.” 

“That’s a harsh stance.” Laurens waved his hand in the dog’s direction and made a soft noise. “Come here, Patsy.” 

Alexander backed away as the dog ran over to Laurens. Laurens knelt down to meet her, petting her fur. “They’re cute, docile creatures. And more loyal than people.” 

He shook his head. “They are brutal and fierce, especially when they’re desperate.”

Memories flashed in his head of those cold winters when he’d just gotten to America, where he’d quickly been thrown on the street after his cousin’s suicide left him homeless. He’d huddle in tunnels and fight over scraps of food with not just other people, but stray dogs as well. And unlike people, their bite was worse than their bark. 

Laurens rubbed the back of his hand under the dog’s chin. “True, but they’re like humans that way. When they’re hurt and their backs are against the wall, they lash out. But if you show them love and give them a reason to trust you, they will find a place in your heart you didn’t know you had.” 

Patsy barked happily and licked Laurens’ face. “But that’s just the nature of love, I think. We’re all scared, but holding our hearts open for someone who will take our guards down.” 

Slowly, Alexander knelt down next to Laurens’. With a shaky hand, he reached over and patted the dog’s head. He smiled at the way Patsy lifted her chin, pleased with all the attention. 

Laurens’ attention moved from the dog to Alexander. His heart fluttered at the easy smile on the other man’s face. 

Then Alexander looked at him, and his breath caught in his throat. “I’m not ready to absolve all dogs, but Patsy is okay.” 

Laurens laughed softly, still staring at Alexander. Before he could say anything else, Lafayette and Jefferson came walking up, their prizes for the day in hand. 

“Did you two even try to catch anything or were you just playing with the dogs?” Jefferson said, sounding unimpressed. 

Laurens sighed and stood up, sensing that their moment of privacy was now over. “Don’t be sour, Thomas. I prefer playing with the dogs to hunting anyway.” 

“Let’s head back.” Lafayette suggested. “The doctor has most likely arrived by now.” 

“Good idea.” Eliza said, who Alexander hadn’t noticed was only just up ahead of them. 

They set off back to the house. When Alexander turned to ask Eliza if she wanted help carrying some of her rabbits, he noticed the curious look she was giving him. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Nothing.” she said quickly. 

***

The doctor had given Hercules a clean bill of health so at last, it was time for the group to depart. 

“You have to throw a ball here, sir.” Peggy pleaded as they all walked to the carriage. “A house this big demands it!” 

“Your wish is my command,  _ ma belle.”  _ Lafayette said. “I would do anything to make your family happy.”

“Careful, Monsieur. We might be tempted to take advantage of your kindness.” Angelica teased.

Lafayette held his hand to his heart. “There are worse fates.” 

He helped each of the girls into the carriage. When Hercules came up, he held his hand for much longer. They shared a tender look, and Lafayette rubbed a thumb over Hercules’ knuckles. 

“Promise me you won’t overwork yourself,” Lafayette said. “You’re still recovering.” 

“I won’t.” he promised. “After all, I wouldn’t want to miss your ball.”

Lafayette’s face was brighter than the sun. “If you promise me the first dance, I’ll have the ball tomorrow.” 

Hercules laughed. “I won’t recover that fast!”

Alexander was the last to get in the carriage, since he had ran back into the house to grab something he left. When he came back, Lafayette moved forward to help him into the carriage, but Alexander waved him off. 

“Thank you for all the kindness you’ve shown this weekend,” Alexander bowed in thanks. “You are a very considerate host.” 

“You honor me too highly,  _ mon ami.”  _ Lafayette replied. “You’re welcome at Yorktown any time.” 

Alexander stepped up onto the stair of the carriage, but tripped on his way up. He was surprised when it was not Lafayette but Laurens who stepped forward to steady him. 

“Easy, sir.” Laurens said. “Let me help you up.” 

He allowed Laurens to take his hand and help him climb onto the carriage. Once Alexander was securely in his seat, he expected Laurens to drop his hand with haste. But instead, Laurens’ let his whole hand drag down the length of Alexander’s before he let go, his thumb brushing over the back of his palm. Alexander’s head whipped up to look at him. 

He met Alexander’s eyes with a careful, guarded gaze. “Farewell, Mr. Hamilton.” 

Before Alexander could respond, Laurens turned his back and walked away. The carriage pulled away, but he found himself watching Laurens for as long as he could before Yorktown was out of sight. 

His companions were engaged in conversation about something trivial, but Alexander couldn’t bring himself to pay attention. It had been a long weekend, so he allowed his mind to wander as the countryside passed them by. 

“You and Mr. Laurens get along better than I thought,” Eliza said to him, apropos of nothing. “I thought I’d sooner see pigs fly.”

Alexander scrunched his eyebrows. “What makes you say that? My opinion of him is no different than before.” 

Eliza paused before she answered. Alexander may not have noticed her, but she wasn’t far off when he tripped and fell into the dirt. She was ready to make her way over to him, but Laurens practically ran over to him first. She watched the two of them, and was astonished to see the way the supposedly cold man had treated Alexander like he was a fine jewel. And even more shocking, the way Alexander let him. But perhaps that was none of her business. 

So she said, “Really? I guess I was misunderstanding. I thought you two seemed friendlier than before.” 

Alexander absentmindedly rubbed his hand and said, “I can be cordial with people I dislike. That’s all.” 

They spoke no more of it for the rest of the ride home. 

***

The flowers were blooming and the sky was lighter, signs that spring had come once again. Since that fateful weekend, Hercules had dined at Yorktown several times. And now the town was abuzz with excitement, as a military regiment was now stationed there for the next couple of months. 

It was all Peggy could talk about for weeks, the variety of daring, handsome men and the thrilling stories they probably had to tell. Angelica was quick to burst her bubble, reminding her that she was too young for marriage and that she could do better than a lowly cadet. Peggy would not be so easily dissuaded. 

“How romantic would it be, to catch a soldier’s eye on his break from battle?” Peggy sighed as her, Angelica, Eliza, and Alexander walked through the town square. “I could write him letters and be his driving force to stay alive.” 

Eliza tugged on her ponytail playfully. “When are you going to snap out of this military fever?” 

“It’s not just her, the whole town is infested with it.” Alexander grumbled. He was sick of hearing about the soldiers. “You’d think they were here to shop for spouses.”

“Don’t be grumpy, Alexander.” Angelica said. “A little excitement is just what this sleepy town needs.” 

“I disagree,” he replied. “I think everyone is working themselves into a tizzy over nothing.”

They stopped in front of a dress shop, and the conversation was dropped. The girls pressed their noses to the window, judging the styles of the dresses on view. 

“Is this the store?” Alexander asked them.

At the beginning of spring, Philip allowed the girls to each buy one new dress and Alexander a new suit. Alexander was trusted with the money since he was the most frugal of all of them. He didn’t even spend his share of the money on clothing, but rather more useful things like books or journals (after all, they had a tailor in the family. Hercules could mend all the clothes he already had now). It was the only time all year that the girls got a brand new dress, so they were very particular about where they’d shop from. 

They looked at each other, then nodded in unison. Alexander let out a sigh of relief. “Thank heaven for that. Come on, let’s shop quickly. I’d love to be home before sundown.” 

The sisters walked into the store. Alexander was following behind, wiping the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief, when the wind took the cloth right out of his hand and blew it behind him. He turned around quickly to grab it, when he saw a man already reaching down to pick it up. 

When the man straightened up, Alexander found himself looking into the eyes of a man more handsome than most of the people he had ever been acquainted with before. The elegant man was clad in a military uniform and gazed back at him with a slim grin on his face.

“This is yours, I’m guessing?” The man stretched his hand out, offering the hanky. 

Alexander took it. “Thank you, sir. I would’ve been upset if I had lost it.” 

“No need to thank me, I’m at your service.” he said. “I can’t bear to see a pretty face like yours upset.” 

A burst of laughter shot out from Alexander’s throat. “Do you speak to all strangers like this upon your first meeting?”

Mischief danced in the man’s dark eyes. “Only the handsome ones.” 

Alexander felt someone wrap their arm around his. “Who is this?” Peggy said, looking the stranger up and down. 

Angelica and Eliza had also come out of the store, curious expressions on their faces.

“Let me introduce myself,” Alexander said first. “My name is Alexander Hamilton and these are my sisters, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy Schuyler.” 

The girls curtsied and the man kissed each of their hands. Alexander restrained himself from rolling his eyes at the way Peggy blinked at him coquettishly and angled her body towards him when he took her hand. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel a bit of disappointment at the girls' sudden appearance. It was nice, after so long, to have someone’s undivided attention. 

“Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, this is—” He paused, realizing he didn’t know the man’s name. 

“Aaron Burr, sir.” The man supplied his name. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” 

Burr looked straight at Alexander and said, “A beautiful man with a retinue to match. This must be my lucky day.”

Alexander laughed again. “It would seem so.” 

He was pleasantly surprised when Burr walked into the store with them. While the girls shopped for their dresses, the two men talked. Burr talked about his training and his aspirations, all of which fascinated Alexander. Though he was fed up with the town's military obsession, that didn’t mean he didn’t have an admiration of the army. He had always marveled at the way these men sacrificed their lives for their country, putting their lives on the line every day. 

“I’m glad we’re in peaceful times right now, but I’m not afraid to fight in a war.” Burr said to him. “Don’t laugh, but I want to go down in history for my bravery in the midst of combat. There is something alluring to me about finding glory on the battlefield.”

“I completely understand. It’s very  _ Iliad- _ esque,” Alexander commented. “A warrior’s honor and all that.” 

Burr brightened. “I love  _ The Iliad.  _ I read passages from it often while I’m resting in the barracks.”

Alexander smiled back at him. “It’s one of my favorite pieces of literature. I feel keenly Achilles’ desperation to have his name etched in history, and who doesn’t weep at the tragic romance of him and Patroclus?” 

“You have good taste, sir.” Burr moved a little closer to him. “I was going to say the exact same thing.” 

Angelica approached them, Eliza and Peggy behind her. “We’ve picked our dresses, so hand me the money.” 

Alexander pulled the money from his pocket and handed it to her. “Make sure to get a receipt.” 

“Alexander, can’t I get this hair ribbon as well?” Peggy begged, twirling the ribbon around her. “Please? All of my own ribbons are old and worn out.”

“Don’t start, Peggy.” By now he was used to her tricks. Every spring she tried to weasel out something extra out of him, but he wouldn’t break this time. “The deal is a new dress, not a new dress and a ribbon. Don’t press your luck.”

“Alexander, please!” She tried giving him puppy dog eyes, but Alexander dutifully avoided her gaze. 

“I said no.” he repeated firmly. 

“Please, allow me.” Burr stepped in smoothly. “I’ll buy it.” 

Alexander turned to him, horrified. “That’s not necessary, sir.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Burr took the ribbon from Peggy’s hand. “It’ll be a gift from me to your lovely family.”

“Thank you so much, sir!” Peggy’s whole face lit up, and she bounced over to the cash register. 

Burr flashed him a quick smile and went over to join her. 

While the girls and Burr paid for their items, Alexander decided to wait outside. He was always thankful when spring came again, because it meant that warmer days were ahead. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air, when a voice called out. 

“Mr. Hamilton!” 

He turned to the voice, to see Laurens looking unfairly handsome astride a horse, Jefferson not far behind him. The man pulled his horse to stop right in front of him. 

Alexander, in a good mood and feeling rather cheeky, said, “Laurens! How are you doing this fine afternoon?”

_ “Laurens?”  _ Jefferson said once he pulled up next to his friend. “Mind your manners, that’s  _ Mr.  _ Laurens to you. He’s not one of your drinking buddies at the local tavern.” 

Laurens put a hand up to stop his friend. “That’s alright, Thomas. I don’t mind, as long as Hamilton affords me the same privilege.” 

“I’m at your mercy, sir, you can call me whatever you like.” Alexander said in mock deference. “I’m honored you’d even ask permission first.” 

Jefferson glanced between the two of them and let out a long-suffering sigh. “I’m going on ahead. You can waste your time if you’d like.” 

With that, Jefferson rode off. 

“What a shame,” Alexander said, staring at his retreating figure. “I thought we were at the beginning of a beautiful friendship.” 

Laurens laughed, and Alexander felt a tiny bit of pride at causing that reaction. 

“How are you today, Hamilton? What brings you to the market?” Laurens inquired.

“I’m doing great. It’s a nice day, and I’m out with the girls shopping for new dresses.”

“Brand new dresses?” Laurens said, merely curious. 

“Yes, sir. We haven’t two pennies to rub together, but promised the girls I’d get them their dresses come spring.” Alexander’s voice had taken on the tone of a stereotypical street beggar. “Even if I have to sell the last thing Mam ever gave me, I’ll get them their dresses!”

Alexander dropped the tone. “Contrary to popular belief, we can afford new clothes.” 

Laurens paled. “No, that’s not—I didn’t—I only meant—I have a little sister of my own! I know how expensive buying new dresses can be, that’s all.” 

Alexander couldn’t help laughing at the man’s frantic tone. “Relax, I’m only teasing.” 

Laurens let out a sigh of relief. “That’s a cruel habit, sir.” he mumbled. 

“Really? I find it great fun, especially when I find someone as easy to tease as you.” 

“It’s not that I’m easy to tease, it’s just hard for me to know when you’re teasing and when you’re not.” he retorted. “You’re a hard person to get a read on.”

“Me?” Alexander gestured to himself, surprised. “I’m an open book, known for wearing my heart on my sleeve. You, on the other hand, are an enigma. A very confusing man even for me to figure out. 

Laurens peered down at him from under his lashes. “Does that mean you want to know?” 

Alexander looked up at him. “What?” 

“You said I’m a confusing man, even for you to figure out.” Laurens quoted his words. “Does that mean you want to know who I am?” 

Alexander scoffed, then laughed to cover up how off-kilter the question made him feel all of a sudden. “I fear you’re teasing  _ me _ now, Laurens.” 

Laurens smiled at him, just in time for the sun to illuminate his visage in stunning clarity. “I might be. You’ve taught me the joy of such an act.” 

The bell rang as the shop door opened. “Sorry for the delay, Mr. Hamilton. Your sisters are getting their dresses wrapped and then they’ll—” Burr cut himself off harshly. 

“Thank you for everything, sir. You’re too kind.” Alexander looked at Burr and saw that instead of looking at him, his gaze was trained solely on Laurens. 

“Oh, I should introduce you.” he said. “Mr. Burr, this is Mr. John Laurens. Laurens, this is—” 

When Alexander turned to glance at Laurens, the expression on his face was severe enough to make Alexander cut off his own words. Gone was the man whose smile shone in the sunlight. His body stood ramrod straight, and his eyes were as icy as the tundra. He held onto the reins of his horse with tight fists, and Alexander almost didn’t recognize him. 

Burr kept the same smile on his face, though. “We’re acquainted. John, I had no idea you were in the area.” 

“Burr.” Laurens said curtly. “I should get going.” 

He kicked at his horse’s hindquarters and trotted away without so much as a goodbye. 

“Huh.” Alexander said, brow furrowed in confusion. “I guess that’s rich people for you. Perfectly polite one minute then wholly rude the next. I apologize for that.” 

“No need.” Burr shook his head. “I’m well aware of John’s temper.” 

Between the tense looks between the two men and the fact that Burr was calling Laurens by his given name, Alexander had all sorts of questions to ask. But of course at that moment, the sisters had emerged from the store. 

Then blessfully Burr asked, “May I escort you all home?”

“It would be our pleasure.” Alexander said quickly. 

True to form, it looked like things were going to get very exciting in town. 

***

While Alexander examined the purchases and chatted with the girls, Burr looked back over to the direction Laurens had taken off towards. He expected the other man to look back, and was ready to give him a wan smile he knew would send the other man into a fury. 

Laurens did look back, but to Burr’s surprise he didn’t look in his direction at all. No, Laurens only had eyes for the witty bookkeeper Burr had just recently become acquainted with. His whole body was practically craned around, staring at Alexander. 

Burr took note of that, stored it away, and smiled quietly to himself. All in due time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say, reading the comments, I'm surprised by the even split of people who have never read/seen pride and prejudice and those who are obsessed with it. I thought a lot more people have read p&p or have read AUs of it in other fandoms (it's a favorite AU of mine). For those you who have never read p&p, buckle up.

The group proceeded down the beaten path, talking gaily together. Once him and Burr were trailing behind the girls, Alexander let loose the questions plaguing his mind. 

Alexander turned to Burr. “Do forgive me, sir. I am an admittedly nosy person, so I can’t stop myself from asking how you are acquainted with Mr. Laurens?” 

A serene smile appeared on Burr’s face. “Yes, I sensed that you noticed the tenseness of our exchange. Well, the answer to your question is a little complicated. 

The two men paused by a large tree, the Schuyler house just in sight. The girls looked back at them, but Alexander told them to go on ahead. Angelica rolled her eyes at him, and they disappeared up the trail. 

Alexander leaned against the tree and looked at Burr expectantly. 

“I’ve known John for a long time, since boyhood.” The man began at once. “His father took me in as a youth after both my parents passed away.” 

“You’re an orphan too?” Alexander lit up. “What are the chances? The Schuylers adopted me in a similar fashion.”

“Good company finds good company.” Burr grinned, then continued with his story. “His father treated me like I was his son, and me and John were like brothers. We were so close, it felt we were actually connected by blood. But things changed once we became adults.” 

“John’s attitude changed towards me. He became colder, more brutish. He had a disapproving air about him every time he saw me and Mr. Laurens talking, like I wasn’t deserving enough to converse with his precious father. I think he grew to resent me from some misguided jealousy, an insecure belief that I was preferred over him, even though his father loved us all equally. Whatever the case, he pulled away and began treating me like I was little more than a stranger.” 

“He waited until Mr. Laurens’ death to show the depths of his contempt for me in the most wicked of fashions. John had been groomed to take over the business from his father for a while, which required him to spend an increased amount of time in his father’s company. Once that started, I had a sinking feeling that Mr. Laurens had begun treating me colder as well, but I ignored my own misgivings. A huge mistake, because when Mr. Laurens passed away suddenly, I found out that he had recently altered his will.” 

“My poor sir had cut me out of the will entirely, leaving me without a penny to my name. I fear that he went to his final resting place believing lies about me, base deceptions fed to him by his own son! Otherwise, why would he turn on me so abruptly?” 

“That is simply horrific,” Alexander said, almost moved to tears. To be cut out of a will was devastating, like someone saying that your family was not your family. You did not belong, and that otherness was exhibited cruelly for the world to see. 

“That’s why I joined the military. I had no other prospects, and was feeling quite adrift. At first, I only joined as a last resort. But now I take pride in serving my country and making a name for myself outside of those who seek to tear me down.” Burr concluded his story. 

“In my experience, achieving success and happiness is the best revenge against your worst agitators.” Alexander said fiercely. “Thank you for your service, sir. You’re much more of a credit to society than Laurens could ever hope to be.” 

Burr smiled. “Thank you, sir. Besides, if it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it.” 

And Alexander smiled back at him. 

Later, when he was lying in bed, his head swirled with all the new information he received. He hadn’t thought Laurens so vindictive, but it was proof that his initial assumptions about the man were correct. Laurens was no better than any other arrogant, unempathetic, well-off gentleman, and Alexander wanted nothing to do with him. 

***

The town was filled with a flurry of excitement once more as every family received a glossy invitation to a ball being hosted at Yorktown. Peggy screamed with joy once their invitations arrived, and Alexander nudged Hercules in the side. 

“How much do you want to bet that Monsieur Lafayette only dances with you the whole night?” Alexander said, sly smirk on his face.

Hercules shoved him back. “They’ll be plenty of beautiful people attending the ball. I’m sure he won’t want to dance with me the whole time.” 

Alexander, Eliza, and Angelica looked at each other and laughed out loud. “Make no mistake, my dear, this ball is for you.” Angelica said. 

Hercules grumbled as he walked past them to head out the back door, but he didn’t disagree with them. 

When the day arrived, everyone spent a significant amount of their day getting ready. The girls looked splendid in their brand new dresses, and Hercules noticeably dressed up in an elegant suit that accentuated his broad figure. 

Alexander whistled low as they all gathered in the lobby to wait for the carriage to arrive. “Wow. Lafayette won’t be able to keep his hands off you tonight, that’s for sure.” 

Hercules fiddled with his sleeves. “You think it looks nice? I just finished it last night.” 

Alex’s eyes lit up. “This is a Hercules original? It looks great!”

Hercules smiled, relieved. “Thank god. I spent an arm and leg on the fabric, it better look great.”

“Hercules, come help me with my hair ribbon!” Peggy called over to him. 

When Hercules walked away, Angelica came to take his place. 

“Hercules isn’t the only one with someone to be excited about, huh?” Angelica said, looking over at him. “I heard the military regiment also got invitations.” 

“Is that so?” Alexander responded innocently. “I hadn’t been thinking about it.” 

Angelica nudged him. “Don’t be coy! Are you hoping to dance with Mr. Burr tonight?” 

Alexander gave her a cryptic smile. “I wonder.” 

Since their first meeting, Alexander and Burr had shared a couple of drinks at the local bar. Alexander found Burr an amiable sort of fellow and easy to talk to, since they were in total agreement on everything (or at least, Burr agreed with everything he said). And of course, Burr’s good looks were not lost on him. Their relationship had not progressed past suggestive remarks, and Alexander was the most comfortable considering the man as a friend. Still, he was looking forward to seeing him tonight. Maybe a few rounds of dancing would spark their relationship into something else. 

When they walked into Yorktown, they were blown away by how it had been metamorphosed into an even more breathtaking version of itself with the way it had been decorated. Alexander’s favorite touch was the fresh flowers sprinkled throughout the rooms, filling the house with a lovely scent. 

The inside was filled to the brim with people. It seemed the whole town had come out for this party, and with the regiment included it was turning out to be a lively affair. The group had hardly been in Yorktown a minute when Lafayette apparated in front of them. He greeted each of them warmly, then turned to Hercules. 

_“Mon cher,_ I believed you promised me the first dance.” Lafayette said, offering his hand. 

Hercules accepted it with a smile. “I’m much obliged to you, sir.” 

Lafayette was brimming with excitement. “I hired a top notch band for the party. Tonight, we will dance the night away!” 

He whisked Hercules onto the dance floor, much to the amusement of Hercules’ companions. 

The ball was great fun from the very beginning. The mood was light, the music was pleasing, and there was a constant supply of food and drink streaming through the hall. Alexander and Eliza spent their time traveling from group to group, catching up with their fellow townspeople. Angelica would drift in and out of some of their conversations. Church couldn’t make it tonight, so she was behaving much more loosely. 

Her eyes weren’t any less sharp though. The third or fourth time she noticed Alexander scanning the room, she couldn’t stop herself from commenting. 

“Looking for someone?” she inquired, swirling around the drink in her cup. 

Alexander shrugged. “Just admiring the scenery.” 

Angelica rolled her eyes. “Right.” 

“And I maybe, just might, be curious as to where Burr is.” he relented, just a little. 

“You hardly have to tell me that,” Angelica took a sip from her cup. “You’ll break your neck with the way you keep craning around.” 

“Why are you so mean to me?” Alexander laughed. “I don’t want to dance with anyone, you’re mad. I do want to dance with someone, you’re mad. I lose out no matter what.” 

“It’s not the dancing, but rather the partner that concerns me.” Angelica admitted. “I don’t trust Mr. Burr.”

Alexander turned to her, surprised. “What? Where is this coming from?”

“I’ve always felt this way. Something about him gives me a bad feeling.” she replied. “He has a shifty look in eyes that makes me wonder how genuine he really is.” 

“So because of some construed expression, I’m supposed to reject an otherwise good-natured man?” 

“Don’t get defensive, I’m only giving you my opinion.” 

“It is noted.” Alexander said stiffly. “Anyway, you don’t need to trust him. He’s not your friend, he’s mine. I understand, coming from the same background as him, if he’s hesitant to share his true self with everyone he meets.” 

“Let us hope that’s all it is.” Angelica dropped the argument and moved past him to greet a friend who had just arrived. 

Meanwhile, across the room, Laurens was chatting with one of the guests about the hike in costs of imported goods or something like that. Really, the man was talking at Laurens, and Laurens was only half paying attention. He scanned the room as he’d been doing all night, when his gaze fell upon the one sight he’d been searching for. 

Alexander was surrounded by a group of women, talking about something with a lot of passion. His hands were flying with enthusiastic gestures and he was bouncing on his feet. When Eliza turned and made a remark, the group burst out laughing. Alexander threw his head back, exposing the line of his throat. He was luminescent in Laurens’ eyes, and Laurens' entire world narrowed down to him. 

“Excuse me, sir.” he said, cutting the man off. He brushed the dust off his attire and made his way across the room. 

Laurens had a simple plan for tonight, maybe more of a promise to himself. He was going to ask Alexander to dance. He would dance with Alexander, and hopefully ascertain what it was about the gentleman that entranced him so. It was very distracting, trying to get his work done when Alexander’s laugh or voice would come to his mind for no good reason. Instead of searching for methods to dispose of these intrusive feelings, he found himself wanting to draw closer to Alexander. To capture his attention, even if just for a moment. 

Laurens’ heartbeat picked up as he got nearer to where Alexander stood. He got closer and closer and closer, and then something passed his line of vision that made him stop cold in his tracks. 

Like a snake slithering from the bush, Burr slinked through the crowd to stand right in front of Alexander, who greeted him with a wide smile and a clap on the shoulder. Laurens’ heart sank and his stomach coiled with disappointment and fury in droves. All he could do was watch, fists clenched. 

“Aaron Burr, sir!” Alexander said once Burr appeared in front of him. “Where have you been?” 

“Hamilton, a pleasure to see you.” Burr greeted you. “I decided to come fashionably late. It’s never fun to be the first one at a party.”

“True, the best part of a party is right when the action has really got going.” Alexander agreed. “Plus, I can imagine you wouldn’t be too keen to come, since a certain someone is bound to be here.” 

“Yes, I considered that.” Burr’s smile changed for a moment to something more fiendish. “But I won’t let John keep me from a good time.” 

Alexander punched his shoulder lightly. “That’s the spirit! I haven’t seen him around, anyway. Perhaps he decided against mingling with us common folk?” 

“No, he’s definitely watching.” Burr said, then corrected himself. “I mean, he’s definitely here. Anyway, I’d rather like to spend less time talking about John and more time talking about the possibility of your dancing with me.” 

“Is that so?” Alexander grinned. “Well, between me and you, I think your chances are very good.” 

When the music started up again, Alexander allowed Burr to escort him onto the dance floor, where they participated in two rounds of dancing. All the elements around them were perfect: the dance was spacious, the band was playing top volume, and the mood was good. The dances corresponding to the music gave plenty of opportunities for the two men to talk, which they did. And despite all that, when the music finished, Alexander was left feeling…unsatisfied. 

Burr excused himself to talk to some of his superiors, so Alexander went over to Eliza. The first thing she asked was about the dance. 

“So? How was it?” She grabbed onto his arm. “I saw you dancing with Burr. Have you been struck by lightning like Hercules?” 

“It was fine.” Alexander answered back simply. 

“Fine?” 

“Yes, exactly.” Alexander looked confused at himself too. “It was just _fine.”_

That was what really bothered him. The whole thing was really just _okay._ They danced, and Burr was perfectly fine at dancing. They talked, but whenever Alexander tried to press Burr for his own opinion, Burr would deflect and turn the question back on Alexander. Which may have been fine the first few times, but grew to be subtly grating. Even when Burr allowed his hand to brush Alexander’s, Alexander felt nothing. Not even a flicker of something. It was downright confounding. 

“I think there’s something wrong with me,” Alexander remarked. “Maybe I’m ill and I don’t even know it.” 

“I don’t think that’s the—” 

“Excuse me.” 

Alexander turned at the voice and jumped to see Laurens standing right behind him. He was clad in a dark blue suit that fit him like a glove, and his hazel eyes shone bright under the candlelight. And, Alexander reminded himself, he was someone Alexander severely disliked. But Laurens had caught him off guard, so his brain wasn’t on the same page as him yet. 

“Hamilton.” 

“Laurens.” 

“May I have the next dance?” 

“Yes, you may.” 

“Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” 

And they both spun away and fled from each other in opposite directions. 

Eliza scrambled to catch up with him. “What was that?” 

“I think I just agreed to dance with my mortal enemy.” Alexander responded, eyebrows furrowed in further confusion. “I am definitely ill.” 

When the music started, Alexander considered leaving Laurens high and dry. But his curiosity got the better of him, and he really wanted to know why Laurens asked him to dance. So when the music started up, he took his place in line, standing across from Laurens. 

The band played the music for a common dance, one performed at most balls. The steps were simple: each couple stood across from each other, forming two lines. One person would swap positions with a person on the other side, spinning around them, and their partner would do the same. Then the couple came together and processed down the aisle, and the next couple repeated the steps. 

The first two times Alexander and John did the steps and processed down the aisle, they did not speak. He waited for John to start the conversation, since he was the one who invited him to dance, but John stayed silent. Alexander had no intention of suffering through the entire ordeal in awkward silence, so the third time they had to proceed down the aisle, he spoke up. 

“This is the part where people usually talk, if you’re not familiar.” Alexander said, and he felt Laurens’ eyes dart over to him. “Or are you as opposed to conversing during a dance as you are dancing at balls?” 

It was not that Laurens didn’t want to talk. It was that, to put it mildly, he was tongue tied. He hadn’t thought much past asking Alexander to dance, and now that they were standing side by side, hands inches from each other, his head had cleared out and he couldn’t think of a single thing to say. 

“It’s not that,” Laurens managed to say. “What should we talk about?” 

Alexander’s eyes flicked up in pretend consideration. “Well, we could talk about the weather. Then inquire about each other’s families or about new developments in our lives. The news is also a reliably safe topic, though I’ll warn you I’ve heard enough about politics for the next lifetime. You may as well take your pick and see how awkward we can make it.” 

Alexander was being purposely annoying, since if he was going to dance with a man he disliked he may as well get under his skin. But unbeknownst to him, Laurens found his actions more insufferably charming by the second. 

Alexander thought Laurens was going to let the conversation lapse back into silence, but then Laurens cleared his throat. 

“H—How’s the weather?” he asked cautiously.

Alexander couldn’t help the tiny laugh that bubbled out of throat. He didn’t actually expect Laurens to go for such a cliché question. “Delightful. I’m always eagerly awaiting this season. I think the spring air is good for the lungs and bright scenery is good for morale.” 

“I agree. I spend most of winter waiting for it to end, so that we can return to sunny days and lighter clothes.” Laurens said. “I’ve never gotten used to New York winters. It never got so cold down south.” 

“You’re not from New York?” This piece of information surprised Alex. He was sure Laurens was one of those New York City elites who practically grew up on Wall Street. 

“No, I grew up in South Carolina.” Laurens informed him. “I’ve been living in New York for more than a couple of years, but adjusting to the cold weather still eludes me.” 

“Believe me, I can relate. There is no winter in the Carribeans, only a balmy temperature year round and the occasional monsoon.” Alexander reminisced. “I had never even seen snow before I came here.” 

“Must’ve been quite the shock.”

“I wouldn’t say it was a shock, more that I just didn’t understand it. I simply thought of it as the clouds shedding their skin.”

Laurens let out a small laugh. “Well, that’s not an entirely inaccurate description.”

A smile came to Alex’s face in return. “No, well—actually, now that I’m thinking about, it’s really not.”

They came to the end of the line and had to stand apart. Both of them glanced at each other and away, feeling too awkward to continue the conversation now that they were standing across from each other. Alexander was a little frustrated with himself that he let himself have so pleasant a conversation with Laurens. Why was it so easy to talk to him?

He decided not to play any more games. There was a question burning in his head, and he no longer had any patience to avoid bringing it to the forefront. 

So once they were side by side again, Alexander said, “Alright, our first discussion was moderately successful, wouldn’t you agree? Now you’ll ask me if there’s been any new developments in my life and we can buy a few minutes of conversation out of that.” 

“Have—”

“There have been a few, thank you for asking.” he cut in. “The crops are coming in nicely, one of our cows just birthed a couple of healthy calves. Oh, and I’ve made a solid new acquaintance recently. Mr. Aaron Burr.” 

The reaction was immediate. Laurens’ face closed off, and his body went as still as a marble statue. 

Alexander pushed forward. “You remember Mr. Burr? I met him for the first time when you happened to see us at the town square. I find him a quite genial person, very easy to talk with.” 

“Burr has been blessed with a level of sociable skills that make it easy for him to make friends.” Laurens replied, with more of a rough edge in his tone. “Retaining those friends, on the other hand, is a whole other skill set he's yet to master.” 

“Goodness, it certainly seems like Burr has lost your good opinion forever.” Alexander needled in further. “Didn’t you lecture me against the folly of such a stance?” 

“There are exceptions to rules. Burr is the greatest exception of them all.” he returned primly. 

“I almost want to weep for him,” Alexander side-eyed Laurens. “Burr has been so unlucky as to lose your friendship, and it is a loss he will suffer from for the rest of his life.” 

A tense silence hung between them as they made their way to the end of the line. 

Alexander expected them to go through the rest of the dance without speaking, keeping a subtle distance from each other. He did not expect Laurens to grab him before he could fully move back to his place across from him. 

When Laurens’ wrapped his fingers around his wrist, Alexander felt a shot of electricity shoot up his arm. 

“Why do you insist on bringing up this topic of Burr? What business is our relationship to you?” Laurens’ eyes were hot on his face.

“Why do I insist on bringing up this topic? Because I am trying to determine your character.” Alexander shot back fiercely. “It swings from one end to the next and it is exhausting to keep up with. I want to know the truth.” 

“If the truth is what you want, you’ll only get it from talking to me.” Laurens said softly. “Be with me.” 

It was a slip of the tongue. He meant to say “being me”, but it was too late to take it back. The words were already in the air.

Alexander sucked in a harsh breath. His eyes flew up and stared into Laurens’, getting lost in fathomless depths of them. Laurens’ touch was like a hot iron branding his skin, and all at once he felt weak to the pull of his emotions. 

Then he was broken out of his stupor by the sound of everyone clapping. The dance had ended without their taking notice of it. The two of them pulled away and clapped along with the crowd, trying to act as if they had not been shaken to their very core. 

Alexander turned away immediately, desperate to get out of the ballroom and get some air, regain some control over himself. But Laurens grabbed at him once again, his fingers running over the soft skin of the inside of his wrist. Alexander barely managed to suppress a shudder. 

“I’m afraid I’ve spoken too harshly,” Laurens said. “I apologize for that. Speaking of Burr tends to make me forget myself, but that’s no excuse. Please, forgive me.” 

“No, it’s alright. I prefer you better without the iron exterior.” Now Alexander was the one to let something slip. 

Laurens’ head snapped up and Alexander realized what he had said. “No, I mean—I didn’t—I need to go.”

He ripped his hand from Laurens’ grasp and took off in the opposite direction. Laurens watched Alexander as he walked away, a longing expression plain on his face. 

Alexander searched for Burr, anxious to speak with him. He needed to talk to Burr and remind himself of how much he enjoyed Burr’s company, that he was interested in getting to know _Burr._ But the man in question was nowhere to be found. Alexander finally decided to inquire after him by asking one of the soldiers, who told him that Burr had already left.

“He did happen to mention why?” Alexander asked, bewildered by Burr’s sudden exit. 

The soldier shrugged. “No, not really. Perhaps he tired of partying.” 

Alexander could hardly believe that he would leave without saying goodbye, but that was in fact what had happened. He wondered briefly for a moment if Burr had seen him dancing with Laurens and was cross with him. But his whole body revolted against that idea as soon as he thought it. Alexander and Burr weren’t tied down to each other, he didn’t owe Burr anything. He could dance with whomever he wanted to dance with, and he _wanted_ to dance with Laurens. 

He didn’t linger on that thought too long. 

After heading for the drinks table and knocking a few glasses of wine back, he slumped down in a chair next to Angelica. 

“What’s wrong with you?” she asked. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” 

Alexander rubbed a hand over his face. “Maybe I am getting too old for parties. All this excitement has worn out my delicate constitution.”

Angelica laughed. “You really need to lighten up! We’re too young to be so serious all the time. I miss going through each day without thinking about the next, only chasing after my own bliss.” 

She was about to say something else, but then she looked out into the ballroom and nudged Alexander. “Look.” 

In the distance, Hercules was making his way through the crowd, Lafayette right behind him. They watched as Lafayette raised a hand and put it back down, before tentatively holding onto the back of Hercules’ jacket with the tips of his fingers. The tiny, barely there smile on Hercules’ face showed that he noticed. 

Angelica gestured to the two of them. “What do you think Hercules’ chances are? Seriously.” 

“I think we’re looking at a fall wedding, or perhaps in the summer if Lafayette is eager enough.” 

“You think so?” 

“Mr. Lafayette is smitten with him, anyone with eyes can see that.” Alexander answered honestly. “And I’ve never seen Hercules so giddy before. They’ll be a truly happy match.” 

Angelica nodded slowly. “I agree, they’ll definitely be a loving couple. But Hercules is too reserved. With all the hints the Marquis is dropping, I would be falling all over myself to show that his feelings are returned.” 

“You know how Hercules is. Never wanting to burden people with his feelings, always holding back.” Alexander said. “But there’s time. I’m sure he’ll open up to Mr. Lafayette more as they go along.” 

“I envy Hercules,” Angelica said with a sad smile on her face. “It all sounds so magical. Finding the person you’re meant to be with, feeling that spark in them that they feel in you. Wanting to join together for such a simple reason as love. It all sounds too beautiful to survive this world.” 

Alexander turned to her, stunned by the moroseness of her words. “Angelica, hear me when I say this. You don’t have to marry Mr. Church. There’s no reason to force yourself down this path when it will only lead to your unhappiness. As far as the farm, we can figure it out together.”

Angelica shook her head slowly. “I’m the oldest, Alexander. In this town, in this country even, the only thing that matters is status. You’re too smart to deny how many doors would open for us if we had money. One of us has to social climb and I’m the oldest, so I’m the one who’ll do it. But you’re wrong to say this path will lead to my unhappiness. There are many roads to fulfillment outside of marriage.” 

“Angelica—” 

She rose. “Enough! No more of this dreary talk. For tonight, I am a child again and I would like to dance. Will you indulge me?” 

Alexander opened and closed his mouth. There were no words he could say against her resolve, so he nodded. “I would be honored.” 

***

Alexander laid in bed that night, unable to sleep. Too many things had happened at the ball, and his head couldn’t make sense of it all. He kept rewinding back to Angelica’s words, the guilt rising in him for his own cavalier attitude towards marriage. He talked a big game about waiting for passionate love, but what did that feel like exactly? How would he know when he found it? It wasn’t like he’d ever experienced it before. Him and Eliza’s feelings for each other were nothing more than puppy love, innocent and ephemeral, and all his relationships after her were nothing more than superficial. He wasn’t sure he could handle a love that burned him up from the inside out. 

He thought maybe there might be something there with Burr. After all, they came from similar backgrounds, had the same opinions, and got along well. He had a career Alexander respected immeasurably and even if they wouldn’t be rich, they could be happy. Why couldn’t he incite anything in Alexander? Why couldn’t Burr’s touch—and he hated to think this—rouse a tenth of the feeling Laurens’ did? 

He rubbed the inside of his wrist, and tried to fall asleep. 

***

A couple of weeks later, everything fell apart.

“Hercules, wait!” 

Alexander came downstairs to see Hercules barreling to the front door with a tormented expression that he hadn’t seen in a long time. Eliza was running after him, but it was too late. He was already out the door.

“What the hell is going on?” Alexander said once he’d made it down the stairs. 

Angelica appeared behind him, holding a letter. “This just came in for Hercules.” 

It was a letter from Jefferson. The letter started off with overly sweet sentiments from the man, going on about how much he’s grown to appreciate the countryside, and how much he enjoyed Hercules’ company. Alexander had misgivings about the genuinity of Jefferson’s words, and as he read on his concerns were validated. Jefferson then went on to say that he and his companions were traveling back up to New York City, where they might end up staying for an extended period of time. After all, the city is the pulse of life in New York, and Jefferson believed that his brother had been longing to return. Hopefully, Jefferson conjectured, the next time they saw Hercules they’d be in happier spirits. His greatest hope was that in the city, Lafayette may find a suitable partner to join with in matrimony. 

Alexander dropped the letter once he finished reading it. “What? What is this? This can’t be true.” 

Angelica’s face was as somber as a priest. “It’s true. The Yorktown house has been packed up for the summer.” 

Alexander fell back as if he had been struck. “No. This doesn’t make any sense.” 

Angelica shook her head. “No, it doesn’t.”

“I have to find Hercules.” Alexander said, and took off for the door.

He spent days after that ranting about the wickedness of Jefferson, sure that his words were deceitful and that he was distorting the situation. He told Hercules over and over again that Lafayette had probably gone up to the city for business, and would be back for him in no time. 

But then a month passed, with no word from Lafayette or Jefferson. Everyone in the house refused to speak about the Marquis at all and Hercules, poor Hercules. He regressed almost back to the persona he’d taken on when he first moved in with the Schuylers, where he barely spoke, kept his head down, and tried to make himself as unobtrusive as possible. The worst was when people would make sly remarks to them, inquiring about Lafayette’s sudden exit. The whole town thought Lafayette was going to make Hercules an offer of marriage, and now their insidious, prying eyes were seeking some sort of scoop that didn’t exist. 

It filled Alexander with such a rage towards Lafayette and to the world. He trusted Lafayette, believed in his deep feelings, only to watch him break his dearest friend’s heart. He felt so much sorrow watching Hercules hunch over as if the weight of the world was weighing on him. Once again, the world only punished people for daring to hope. 

But soon, good news came for Hercules. Philip had received a letter from one of his old friends, a Miss Betsy Ross. She was a dressmaker in the city, and wrote about the trouble she’d been having since her assistant left for Boston to deal with some family issues. She was in dire need of assistance, as her shop was its busiest in the summer. Then she recalled that Philip had a tailor in his family, and asked if he’d be inclined to send him to New York City to her in her service. She’d provide for his lodging and food, of course, and could even pay him a moderate salary.

“This is an amazing opportunity, Hercules!” Eliza said, as they discussed the letter over dinner. “Even if you only spend a month there, the skills you’ll learn will be invaluable.” 

“I can hardly believe this.” Hercules had been in a state of shock since Philip had read the letter. “She asked for me, sir? Are you sure I’m adequate enough for the task?” 

“You are more than qualified for the job.” Philip said resolutely. “And anything you may be lacking, Betsy will help you improve. Think of it like an apprenticeship.” 

“This is your shot, my dear, don’t throw it away.” Angelica said. “Second to Paris, New York City is where all the newest fashions make their premiere! If you make a good enough impression, maybe Aunt Betsy will let you make and sell your own dresses in the store.” 

For the first time in a while, Hercules’ eyes glimmered with hope. “You’re right. I’m not throwing away my shot, not now. Sir, tell her I accept her offer.” 

The family raised a glass to Hercules’ future success. Alexander heard Peggy whisper to Angelica that, with any luck, Hercules might end up running in Lafayette too while he was there. Thank god for Angelica, who gave Peggy a look severe enough to keep her from repeating that sentiment out loud. 

In no time at all, Hercules was packed and taking a carriage to the train station, from which he would take a train straight into the city. Everyone gave him a big hug and wished him luck, and bid him to bring back plenty of souvenirs. 

Alexander was the last to hug him. “I dare say I’ll miss you very much.”

“Oh, don’t _you_ go getting all emotional on me now.” Hercules gripped him tightly. “I’m not going to another country, I’m not even leaving the state! I’ll be back in no time, you’ll see.”

Alexander smiled. “I know, I know. Still, promise me you’ll write home often.” 

“I can’t promise I’ll write pages upon pages like you, but I will definitely keep in touch.” Hercules promised. “I’ll probably be homesick as soon as I get there.” 

Alexander gave him one final squeeze, and let him go. 

The departure of Hercules was the start of a very blue summer for Alexander. The unending monotony of his life had started to wear on him without Hercules to joke with and talk to late at night. True to form, his friend did keep up a regular correspondence with him, but hearing about the bright lights and fancy people of the city only made Alexander feel more lonely than ever.

Hercules’ employment was only meant to last for a month, but he’d been doing such good work that Betsy implored him to extend his stay. Meanwhile, back home, Eliza had taken up a position at the local orphanage helping to teach and care for the children. She was given a meager salary, but for her the work was a reward in its own way. Angelica spent all her efforts not on the farm ingratiating herself into Church’s family, including two sisters she desperately needed the approval of before the engagement could be cinched. And the military regiment had departed for Manhattan, Burr and Alexander parting with a tepid but friendly goodbye. 

It left Alexander wishing for some excitement to break up the dull days, a distraction from his own worries about the future. And then, for the first time in his life, the Lord answered his prayers in the form of a letter. 

Going through the mail at lunch, he was surprised to find a letter written to him in a familiar, elegant scrawl. 

“Huh.” he uttered out loud, and it was enough for Angelica to look over.

“What?” She peered at him over her newspaper. 

“Maria’s written to me.” he answered. 

“Maria?” Angelica’s eyebrows scrunched in confusion, before a disapproving expression settled on her face. “Oh, the Lewis girl.” 

“The Reynolds girl, you mean.” Alexander corrected her. “She’s been married for over a year now. Which, incidentally, is the last time we talked.” 

Maria Lewis, now Maria Reynolds, and him were great friends, thick as thieves. He admired Maria for her bold spirit and free-spirited nature, and Maria appreciated his honesty and wit. Angelica found her bawdy and improper, which is why she only referred to her as “the Lewis girl” and kept her distance. Alexander, on the other hand, liked Maria’s ribald humor and that she was upfront about her desires, unlike other women. 

He was very upset when Maria told him she was getting married to James Reynolds, a clergyman who had happened to be visiting town. Alexander thought entering into a marriage with a man she clearly had no feelings for was the deepest betrayal of her own values and Alexander’s understanding of the type of person she was. They quarreled about it, and their friendship never really quite recovered from it. Maria married Reynolds quickly, then moved back to Philadelphia with him. They exchanged a few letters in the beginning, but it wasn’t long before Maria stopped responding to him. 

So Alexander opened this letter with great curiosity. 

_Dearest Alexander,_

_You must be very much surprised to hear from me. I can see your face now, receiving this letter, eyes wide and a little wrinkle between your eyebrows. I’m laughing just thinking about it. Yes, it is I, writing a letter to you a year too late. I am very sorry that I never responded to you. It turns out being a clergyman’s wife is much more involved than I thought, and things were so awkward between us that it froze my pen whenever I picked it up to write. I hope that time has soothed away the sting from that silly argument we had._

_I’m sure you’re anxious to hear why I’m breaking my silence to write to you now. Well, here it is: I’ve moved back to New York! James has found a patron, so we’ve come back to New York where he’ll lead his own parish. Even more fortunately, it’s not that great a distance from our hometown. Remember the Brandywine house? That’s where we’re living now. We’re finally settled in now, and I fear I’ll go crazy if I have to spend another day in the house alone. Or worse, helping James out at the church._

_Please, Alexander, come and visit me. I want to hear all about your life: your family, the farm, any of your newest conquests (my mother wrote me that a military regiment came into town? You must’ve had a rollicking time!), anything you want to talk about at all. I have missed you dearly since we parted. Come and let me entertain you at Brandywine._

_Oh, and bring Miss Eliza with you. I need two stunningly beautiful faces to rejuvenate my spirits, and Eliza will make up for your deficiencies. I’ll keep you here for the weekend, at least._

_Write back soon,_

_Maria Reynolds_

Alexander was laughing by the time he got to the end of the letter. Maria was as shameless as ever, and it filled him with immense relief. It was good to know that marrying Reynolds hadn’t broken down her spirits in the slightest. 

“What’s so funny?” Eliza said, sitting down at the table next to Angelica. 

“Maria’s written to me. She’s moved back to New York, into the Brandywine house.” Alexander informed her. “And she hasn’t changed one bit!” 

Eliza looked at him with rapt attention. “What? Did you say Maria’s returned?” 

“Yes, it appears so. I guess Reynolds is starting a church or something, so they’ve come back.” Alexander shrugged. “She wants the two of us to come down and visit her for the weekend.” 

Eliza’s eyes widened and she pointed to herself. “Me too?” 

“Yes, you.” Alexander grinned. “She says she needs a beautiful face to heal her, and only yours will do.”

He expected Eliza to laugh, but instead her cheeks turned a dull red. “She said that?” 

Angelica spoke up before Alexander could answer. “I have to say, it has always been marveling to me how close you hold your ex-lovers to you. You are truly a champion of friendship.” 

Eliza turned red for a different reason and Alexander gasped with mock surprise. “Angelica, isn’t that an impolite conversation to have at the table?” 

She didn’t even look up from her paper. “I’m only saying what we’re all thinking.” 

Alexander took a sip of his tea. “And anyway, Maria was not my lover.” 

Angelica snorted. “Well, you certainly weren’t playing card games together, that’s for damn sure.” 

“Enough.” Eliza said, an odd tone in her voice. Angelica quieted at once. 

It was true. Along with being good friends, Alexander and Maria were…well, he was loath to use the term “lovers” because it implied a more sentimental connection than what was there. He considered them more occasional bedroom companions than anything (when he told that term to Maria, she laughed so hard that she started to hiccup). They were decidedly not in love. Maria told him point blank that the worst thing she could do to her already poor family was marry a farmer.

“I’m not a farmer.” Alexander remembered responding. “I’m an accountant for a farm.” 

_“That’s_ the part that offended you the most?” Maria said. “We’re going to get on very well.” 

They had a unique relationship, which made Alexander miss her all the more. The two of them understood each other on a level no one else could. She was the one person Alexander could open up to about his worries about the family and the business, and they had a good time together without complicating it with feelings. So when she married Reynolds, it wounded him deeply. Not because he wanted to marry her, but because she was the last person he knew that resisted against trading their happiness for social mobility. 

“I think I’d like to pay her a visit.” Alexander decided. “She needs friends. I can’t imagine how she’s survived a year with just Reynolds as company. Eliza, will you come?” 

Eliza’s answer was immediate. “Yes.” 

To be honest, he hadn’t known Eliza and Maria were that close. He remembered Maria did ask about her from time to time, and she found the story about his and Eliza’s aborted elopement fascinating (she made him recount the story on multiple occasions), but that was about it. Eliza, on the other hand, never really discussed Maria with him and seemed more reserved when she was around. Alexander thought that she had the same distaste for Maria Angelica did, but then again he did see them laughing together sometimes. Perhaps they had a close friendship that Alexander had failed to notice, and if so all the better. He’d need as many allies as he could get to endure a weekend with James Reynolds. 

***

“Alexander!” 

Alexander had barely got one foot out the carriage before Maria came flying into his arms. He dutifully picked her up and spun her around.

“I’ve never had a woman make me wait on them so long.” Alexander said once he put her down. 

She arched an eyebrow. “I can’t say I relate. With you, a woman never has to wait very long at all.” 

They looked at each other for a beat, then burst out laughing. Like that, everything that happened between them was water under the bridge. 

“I want to hear about everything about what’s going on with you. Tell me about—” 

Maria stopped speaking, looking over his shoulder. Eliza stepped out of the carriage, helped by the driver. When her feet hit the ground, Maria’s face changed. She moved forward to stand in front of Eliza. 

A bright smile came to her face. “Miss Eliza!” 

“Maria.” Eliza smiled back. “Do you still insist on calling me that?” 

“What do you mean?” Maria said innocently. “Miss Eliza is Miss Eliza.” 

Eliza shook her head. “You never change.” 

To both of their surprises, Eliza stepped forward and hugged Maria first. Maria froze at first, then hugged her back tightly. 

Alexander’s eyes darted between the two of them. “Huh, I had no idea you two were such good friends.” 

Maria sighed, then pulled away from Eliza to pinch his cheek. “Oh, Alexander. I can see you haven’t changed either. You’re still as obtuse as ever.” 

At that moment, Reynolds came out from the house. “Maria, I told you to wait for me before going to greet our guests.” 

“Sorry, dear, I forgot.” Maria said, barely putting in enough energy to make the lie sound believable. 

After everyone exchanged greetings, Reynolds took them on a tour of the house. He droned on and on about the architecture and the amount of rooms and the lawn yardage. Alexander mimed yawning several times to the girls behind Reynolds’ back. Along with the talking about the house, he would not shut up about his patron, Sir George Kingsley. 

“Sir Kingsley is the greatest, most charitable man I have ever known.” Reynolds stated for what seemed like the hundredth time. “He’s provided us this lovely home with plenty of nooks that are perfect for quiet contemplation, along with spacious rooms to stage Bible readings. The church is even nicer. My patron is a truly pious man, never forgetting how much we owe our wealth to the grace and glory of God. Yes, he is a truly wise man, who—” 

“James!” Maria said, tone sharp but then tempered down back into something sweet. “James, dear, our guests must be tired from their journey. Perhaps we should take them to their rooms?” 

“Yes, I imagine you women must already be worn out. Your delicate nature is a product of nature, and thus cannot be blamed on anyone. But Mr. Hamilton and I are hardy men, and I'd like to give a tour of the church next. You and Miss Schuyler may retire to your rooms if you must.” 

Maria opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it. “Curse our feeble constitutions! We’ll have to show Eliza around the church later. Come now, Miss Eliza, let us go before we pass out from the heat.” 

If looks could kill, Maria would be lying dead on the floor from the glare Alexander sent her direction. As soon as Reynolds turned his back, Maria smirked at him and mouthed an apology, then escaped with Eliza. 

After the tortuous tour around the newly built church and a simple lunch, Reynolds and Maria went to the church to prepare for evening Mass. Alexander and Eliza took a nap in their respective rooms, and when they awoke it was time for dinner. They dressed and went downstairs, where Reynolds and Maria were waiting near the front door, dressed in their best attire. 

“Are these your best clothes?” Reynolds said, looking them up and down. “You don’t have anything a little more formal for dinner?”

“I’m sorry, are we dining with the King?” Alexander retorted. 

Reynolds’ lips flattened into a straight line. “No, but I’d like us to look our best if we’re going to dine with Sir Kingsley and his people.” 

“What? We’re dining with Sir Kingsley?” Alexander looked over at Maria, who was avoiding his gaze. 

“Yes, I thought Maria informed you of that.” Now James was looking at Maria as well. 

“Oh, shoot. I knew I forgot something in my letter, forgive me.” Maria rubbed her temple with consternation. 

“Language,” Reynolds chided. “You should consider it an honor. Sir Kingsley invited you two personally. He takes great enjoyment out of conversing with people from all walks of life.”

“And what walks of life are we from, sir?” Alexander said. 

Eliza squeezed his arm in warning, while Maria said, “Enough of this. What they’re wearing is fine, James. Let us not tarry any longer and be on our way to Sir Kingsley’s home. You know how he hates tardiness.”

Her words distracted Reynolds enough for him to say, “Yes, yes, you’re right. Let me get the carriage.” 

As soon as he was out the door, Alexander went straight to Maria. 

“I may have signed up to put up with Reynolds’ boorish ass, but not to dine with every one of his stick-up-their-rear friends. What’s this about a dinner?” 

“I’m sorry,” Maria sounded genuinely remorseful. “But look on the bright side. We’ll all be together, and we can laugh together later about whatever nonsense happens tonight.” 

“It’s not so bad, Alexander.” Eliza said, ever the magnanimous one. “At least we know the food will be good, and at worst it’ll be boring. You can endure a boring dinner. And like Maria said, we’ll have each other.” 

“The food better be delicious.” Alexander grumbled, but he let go of his bad attitude as soon as it came. 

The group made their way over to Sir Kingsley’s house, an extravagantly beautiful residence. When they arrived, a servant dressed in the British fashion greeted them and took them straight to the drawing room, where they could hear the sounds of light discussions and gentle piano playing from within. They entered the room, and Alexander spotted the man who was most likely Sir Kingsley at once, from his dignified air and the way he held himself, as if he were judging from atop a pedestal. But that wasn’t what caught Alexander’s attention. His eyes trailed over to the man speaking with him, whose curly hair he’d recognize anywhere. 

“Laurens?” The word flew out of his mouth. 

His shock was so great that he did not modulate his volume, and the whole room turned to them at once, including Laurens, his piercing eyes looking directly at Alexander. Alexander felt his cheeks bloom with a sudden blush, and he looked down at the ground in embarrassment. 

Sir Kingsley glanced at Laurens, before making his way over to the party. “James, Maria. You’re looking well, though I expect better than for you to be the last ones to arrive at a dining engagement of mine.” 

“Forgive me, sir.” Reynolds fell all over himself to say. “The horses were slow today and the driver not as particularly skilled—”

Sir Kingsley waved him off and turned his attention to Alexander and Eliza. “These are the friends? It’s a pleasure to meet you, though it seems you’re already acquainted with my nephew. Is that right, Jack?” 

At this point, Laurens came over. Beholding him up close felt like reunited a long lost comrade, even though it had only been several months since they last saw each other. Looking at Laurens, he felt like all the air had been stolen from his lungs, a reaction he couldn’t make sense of. 

“Yes, we’re well acquainted.” Laurens said, his low voice resounding in Alexander’s ears. “We live around the same area.” 

“Miss Schuyler.” Laurens greeted her with a slight bow. 

Then he turned to Alexander. “Mr. Hamilton. It’s good to see you.” 

Alexander returned the gesture. “Mr. Laurens. Good to see you as well.” 

Sir Kingsley’s clapping broke up the mini staring contest taking place between the two men. “Now that all the guests have arrived, let us head on over to the dining room. I have a feast prepared!” 

The company let out a light cheer and everyone began walking over to the dining room. Alexander barely paid attention to what was in front of him as he followed the crowd. Laurens was _here._ He couldn’t lie to himself and say he hadn’t thought of the man at all since they had parted ways at Lafayette’s ball. Laurens came back to him against his will, whether it be his freckled face, or his serious countenance, or his words, sharp and soft in turns. But he never thought he would see Laurens again, and definitely not under these circumstances. 

When the party entered the dining room, Sir Kingsley announced, “Men are seated on the left, women on the right.”

Alexander inwardly groaned at the archaic practice. So much for sticking together during this arduous dinner. He took a seat near the middle of the table, so he wouldn’t be so close to Sir Kingsley to have to make conversation but also not so far that he wouldn’t be able to hear any of what was going on. Maria and Eliza, for their part, sat in the seats across from him. 

Behind his back, James Madison, friend of the family and one of Laurens’ good friends, headed straight for the seat next to Alexander. It had been a while since Sir Kingsley had invited anyone new to these dinner parties, and he was always eager to make a new acquaintance. He did not expect, however, to feel a heavy hand on his chest push him backwards. Madison looked up and saw Laurens stepping in front of him, advancing forward to take the seat next to Alexander. 

Alexander looked over to see Laurens pulling the chair out next to him and taking a seat. 

“It’s been some time since we last spoke, Hamilton.” Laurens said, speaking first for once. “How’s your family been?” 

Alexander had many things he wanted to say to Laurens, but they all jumbled up in his head. He ended up simply answering the question. “I—they are well, all of them. And you? How is your family?” 

“They are well,” Laurens answered. “I hope to bring my sister down for a visit in the near future.” 

“That sounds nice. And your companions?” Alexander questioned, pressing lightly on the topic. “They are good as well?” 

“Yes, they are doing fine.” The expression on Laurens’ face was unreadable. “And you?” 

“And me?” Alexander looked up at him, confused. 

The corner of Laurens’ lips quirked up. “Are you doing okay?” 

“Y—Yes, I’m doing fine. Great, really.” he replied, taken aback by the question. “Thank you for asking.” 

“No problem.” 

The food was served, and the company dug into the delicious offerings after grace was said. Alexander concentrated on his food at first, not wanting any of his conversation with Laurens to be picked up by the rest of the table. But once conversation picked up around the table, he turned to Laurens once more. 

“I have to say, sir, this is quite a shock.” he said. “You and your party left so quickly, it was as if you vanished into thin air. I wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again.” 

Laurens was sure this was a shock for Alexander, but it was less so for him. After all, he had only come to dinner tonight for the express purpose of seeing Alexander again. 

When he received the dinner invitation, his brain had immediately begun coming up with excuses to get out of the engagement. Sir George Kingsley was a very important business associate, so his father spent a lot of time entertaining and placating him. Now that Laurens was in charge of the family business, that insufferable duty fell to him. He allowed Sir Kingsley to keep up the delusion of thinking their relationship resembled anything close to an uncle-nephew relationship, but the endless dinner parties were something he’d rather not subject himself to if necessary. 

Then he read the rest of the letter, which went: _Mr. Reynolds and his wife will be in attendance too. I know you find the man very droll, and I am in agreement with you there, but I like to make it a habit to check in with all those I am patronizing. It’s never a waste of time to make sure my money’s being put to good use. At the same time, his dry rhetoric does drag the mood of a party down. To that end, I’ve invited a few of Mrs. Reynolds’ friends so that we may have some fresh perspectives at the table. Their names are Miss Elizabeth Schuyler and Mr. Alexander Hamilton, if I remember correctly. I don’t recognize their family names, so I’m supposing they don’t have much of a reputation. No matter, it’ll make for fascinating conversations. I look forward to seeing you soon, write back to confirm your attendance ASAP._

Laurens swore his soul almost ascended from his body when he read that _Alexander_ would be in attendance. He thought that distance might help rid himself of these persistent feelings for the man, but the opposite happened instead. Not a day had gone by that Laurens didn’t hear the other man’s voice in his head teasing him, or that Alexander’s dark eyes didn’t come to his mind. It was nothing short of foolish for him to feign ignorance any further: he was completely and utterly enamored with Alexander Hamilton. And he would do anything to see the man again, even sit through a long dinner with someone as garish and overbearing as Sir Kingsley. 

Of course, he couldn’t say that to Alexander. So instead he said, “Yes, there were…extenuating circumstances that required our speedy departure. I do miss the countryside, though.” 

Alexander sensed that he wasn’t going to get much more out of Laurens on the subject, so he dropped it. “I see.” 

“I normally wouldn’t come to one of Sir George’s dinner parties, but sometimes duty calls.” Laurens said with a repressed groan in the back of his throat. 

Alexander chuckled quietly at the long-suffering tone in his voice. “What’s this, Laurens? You don’t sound as if you are honored to be in the esteemed Sir Kingsley’s company.” 

“Honored? Is that what Mr. Reynolds told you?” Laurens snorted. “We’ll be honored if Sir George lets us out of here in a timely manner.” 

Alexander glanced at him, mirth in his expression. He had never heard Laurens sound so openly defiant. “I’m picking up that Sir Kingsley isn’t your favorite uncle.” 

Laurens sighed. “That’s a generous way of putting it. My sister and I call him ‘King George’ or ‘Your Majesty’ amongst ourselves.” 

Alexander looked over at Sir Kingsley, who was speaking loudly with a smug expression on his face. “Now that you mention it, he does have a kingly air about him.” 

“I mean, we call him that because of his pompous attitude and condescending manner of speaking.” 

“Exactly, kingly air.” 

They looked at each other for a second, then laughed. Alexander felt lighter than he had in months, like the dark clouds hanging over him had dissipated. 

Alexander went back to his food and tuned into the conversation at the table. They’d gone into discussing Bible verses, so he zoned right back out again. He had many opinions about religion, mainly his skepticism of it, but he was smart to know there was a time and place for everything. 

He didn’t clock back in until Laurens said, low enough for only him to hear, “I bet all the money in the world that Sir George is about to make the same Jesus quip he makes at every dinner party.” 

Alexander was so distracted by the feeling of Laurens’ breath tickling his ear, he almost forgot to listen in to the conversation. 

“—I really don’t think indulging in alcohol is much of a sin. Look at Christ. Even he couldn’t bear to be at a party without a good bottle of wine, even if he had to make it himself. I dare say Christ was the biggest party animal of them all.” 

Polite laughter rang out around the table. John sighed quietly and said, “Jesus, take the wheel.” 

Alexander couldn’t stop the laughter that burst out of his throat. “Not you too!”

John laughed too, his whole face brightening with the action. “I’m sorry, I had to.” 

“What’s so funny, boys?” 

The voice stopped their laughter cold. Alexander had been so caught up in his own joy that he failed to notice that everyone had turned to stare at them as a result of all the ruckus they were making. Sir Kingsley, who asked the question, leveled a heavy gaze at the two of them. 

Alexander stayed silent, not sure how to respond. Laurens stayed quiet as well. 

“Well?” Sir Kingsley pressed. “Share your joke with the table. We all love to laugh here.” 

Finally, Laurens stepped in. “It’s really nothing, Uncle. I was just telling him the story of how I fell off my horse as a child.” 

Sir Kingsley regarded them in silence for a moment, and the entire table seemed to hold their breath, waiting for his response. 

Sir Kingsley smiled and said, “Ah, yes, that is a hilarious anecdote. I tell it much better, though, let’s see—” 

“But sir, you weren’t even there—” 

Sir Kingsley continued telling the story as if Laurens hadn’t even spoken. Laurens gave Alexander a look, and Alexander had to smother his giggles with his hand. 

As the dinner progressed, agonizingly slowly as Laurens predicted, Alexander pat himself on the back for managing to avoid putting his foot in his mouth thus far. He never liked dining with highbrow individuals, because one of them would inevitably say something that would set Alexander off, causing him to lose his temper. But so far, he’d managed to hold himself together well. 

Then Sir Kingsley said, “I’m afraid you all will think me biased on account of my being the sole immigrant from our once mother country, but really, how have we benefited from our secession from England, our greatest protector? No, no, don’t be so quick to answer! Think about it in hindsight, now that America has been a sovereign nation for some time now. Look at the country. We are more fragmented than united, our cities are dilapidated and falling apart, and the amount of poor people on the streets increase every day. Worst, our government barely has a handle on any of these issues. I’m sure the King must be pointing at us and laughing.” 

Alexander scoffed, an involuntary reaction to such unmitigated nonsense. Unfortunately for him, it was a loud enough noise to travel its way down the table, to Sir Kingsley. 

“Yes? Do you disagree with me, boy?” Sir Kingsley said, looking right at him. 

Once again, all eyes were on him. “Oh no, sir. I wasn’t trying to—” 

“No, no, speak your mind. I’ve been waiting all night for you to engage with us in conversation.” Sir Kingsley clasped his hands together. “Instead of giggling with my nephew like schoolboys, why don’t you try sharing your opinion?” 

Now that the esteemed host had sought to insult him, all bets were off. “Alright, then. If you’re eager to hear my thoughts, I would say that I was taken aback to hear how short-sighted your stance is.” 

“Short-sighted?” Sir Kingsley gasped. 

“America is a work in progress, I agree with you there. You’re right, the poverty rate continues to climb and struggle for power between the state governments and the federal government leaves us citizens out in the cold. Our economy is increasingly stalling, and corruption runs rampant on every level. We are far from being recognized on the world stage as we ought to be.”

“But at the same time, I consider our unvarnished quality a strength as well. America is an unfinished symphony, a land of opportunity being shaped before our very eyes. We are no longer subject to the whims of rulers an ocean away, who seek to determine our fates and drain us dry without any acknowledgement of our will. We have the power to reshape this country in our image, and I can think of no greater benefit than that freedom. Than freedom in general, really.” 

A hush fell over the table. 

Finally, Sir Kingsley retorted, “I say, you give your opinion so decidedly for a young person. Especially considering there’s so much of the world you haven’t seen yet.” 

“I agree with him, Uncle.” Alexander looked over to Laurens’ as soon as he spoke up. “We were an independent nation long before the King let us go. Whatever our successes and failures are, at least now they are our own. We are a great nation, and will be even greater one day.”

Sir Kingsley nodded. “I see. Well said, Jack.” 

Then he abruptly switched topics to talk about the latest British fashions. The tensions in the room eased, and the attention was off of Alexander once more. 

Alexander turned to Laurens and said quietly, “Thanks for backing me up.” 

“No need to thank me, you were right. Why shouldn’t I speak up?” Laurens gazed at him with a soft look in his eyes. “I like the term you used, ‘unfinished symphony’. A masterpiece that has yet to reach its final note. That’s America. It makes you think, how nice would it be to etch your own song into its fabric?” 

Alexander beamed. “I’ve thought the same thing! I find the idea of a legacy so enticing, like a feasible path to immortality.” 

Chatting with Laurens, Alexander had to admit, made every second of this tedious gathering all the more bearable. He found that time went by faster when they were talking to each other, and they never ran out of things to say to each other. For the rest of the night, they were only locked in each other’s company. 

***

“Young man,” Sir Kingsley said, stopping Alexander and his companions as they were just about to exit. 

“Yes, sir?” Alexander stepped forward. He was a little confused as to why Sir Kingsley was addressing him and not Reynolds. 

“I’m having a soiree tomorrow with my family and a few of my business partners.” Sir Kingsley informed him. “I’d like you to attend. You and your party, of course.” 

Both Alexander and Reynolds’ eyes widened. “Sir, I wouldn’t want to encroach on a private event of yours.” 

“Yes, sir, are you sure it’s right for our guests to attend such a prestigious event?” Reynolds jumped in. 

“Nonsense. You’ve shown yourself to be quite the orator, something I know will delight a few of my colleagues.” Sir Kingsley said to Alexander, ignoring Reynolds. “I’ll expect you to be prompt this time.” 

Sir Kingsley left them just as quick, and Alexander groaned inwardly. Yet again, he’d found himself bound to another event he didn’t want to attend. 

In Sir Kingsley’s absence, Laurens appeared. He addressed the rest of Alexander’s group first. “Mr and Mrs. Reynolds, it’s good to see you doing so well. Miss Schuyler, I’m glad to see you once again.” 

Then he turned to Alexander, and his whole demeanor changed. “Hamilton. It looks like it won’t be long until we see each other again.” 

“Yes.” Alexander replied, unable to come up with anything else to say. 

“Jack!” Sir Kingsley called out. “Come here, I need to speak with you.” 

“Coming!” Laurens turned to answer him, then looked back at Alexander. “Until tomorrow.”

“Until tomorrow.” he repeated back, and Laurens gave him one last look before departing from him. 

They said the same words, but it felt like they were saying something else entirely. 

Alexander shook himself, then turned to his companions. “Shall we go?” 

When they got back home, Alexander wanted to go straight to bed, but Maria tempted him into meeting her at one of the house’s many studies with the promise of whiskey. They invited Eliza, but she was tired from the long dinner and went right to her room. 

Alexander lounged on the couch, while Maria went to the bookshelf in search of something. Finally, Maria pulled a black tome from the shelf and sat down next to him, placing it on the table. When she opened it up, it revealed a sizable hole cut out of the middle of the book. Lying there was a medium sized flask of whiskey. 

“Let me say, for the record, that I’m opposed to this mutilation of literature.” Alexander stated as Maria took the first sip. 

“Well, it’s hard to keep good alcohol around when, despite what Jesus says, James is severely opposed to any sort of imbibing.” Maria shot back. “Anyway, do you want a swig of this or not?”

They passed the bottle around a couple times, and then Maria said, out of nowhere, “So, how long have you been sleeping with Kingsley’s nephew?” 

Alexander coughed up his entire drink down the front of his shirt and nearly dropped the bottle itself. 

_“What?”_ he said once his coughs had slightly abated. 

“What’re you acting like a blushing virgin for?” Maria peered at him, confused look on her face. “Too embarrassed to talk about your nightly exploits with your old bedroom companion?” 

He couldn’t help laughing at that. “I must say, you talk quite loosely for a clergyman’s wife.” he said, imitating Sir Kingsley’s pretentious tone. 

“Despite James’ best efforts, he hasn’t been able to suck the personality out of me yet!” Maria laughed, but it sounded more hollow this time. 

Alexander looked at his friend, held her hand. “Maria, are you okay? I’m serious.” 

Maria shrugged. “I’m fine. I’m as fine as I could possibly be. Perhaps you’re looking to say you told me so, and maybe I wanted to be able to tell you that you were wrong. But the truth is somewhere in the middle.”

Alexander frowned. He remembered when Maria told that she was going to marry Reynolds. They were walking around the farm, and Alexander went on talking about something he couldn’t recall now, blown out of the water by Maria’s announcement.

“I’m engaged to marry Mr. Reynolds.” Maria dropped the information in, like she was discussing the weather. 

“Hah, right!” Alexander laughed. “Don’t joke around like that. Can you imagine being married to a man like _Reynolds?_ You’d spend your whole life playing second fiddle to Christ, who I’m not entirely sure Reynolds doesn’t have unrequited feelings for.” 

“Alexander, I’m marrying Reynolds.” Her tone was sobering, and it made Alexander freeze in his tracks. She was serious.

“What?” he said. 

Maria rolled her eyes. “Please don’t let this be the moment you realize you’re madly in love with me. I might hit you.” 

Alexander didn’t even acknowledge that remark. He processed the information she was telling him, and backed away from her as if stung. “Maria, how can you do this?” 

Maria’s eyes flared. “How can I do this?” 

They fought. Maria called him naive, Alexander called her foolish. He knew he went too far when he told her that marrying Reynolds for his money made her no better than a tramp. Tears stung at the corner of her eyes, and Alexander regretted the words and hated himself immediately. 

“Don’t you dare judge me,” Maria said through gritted teeth. “You have no idea what it’s like to be in my position. I’m not rich, I’m not a man, I’m my parents’ only child, and every year I’m not married is another year I’m a burden to my family. My parents are not like Mr. Schuyler, they are realistic about the future. I want to stop disappointing them more than I already have.” 

“Maria—” 

“You could never understand.” Maria hissed at him. “Go ask Angelica, and see if she won’t be in the same position as me soon. All I want is to be provided for and to take care of my family, and Reynolds can do both things. Their happiness matters more to me than your approval. Enjoy your stupid, lofty ideals while you can, Alexander. I have to live in the real world in the meantime.” 

She left him standing there, and their relationship hadn’t really recovered until now. And indeed, seeing Angelica in the process of going through the same ordeal as Maria made him realize what an ass he had been to her. 

“I’m sorry for what I said back then,” Alexander said to her now, sincerely. “I didn’t try to understand your perspective at all, and I’ve regretted it every day since we parted.” 

“Thank you. I’m sorry too, for reacting so poorly and cutting you off.” Maria replied. “I know you were only worried about me. And I’ll admit, more often than not, I feel like I'm going through life watching through a gilded cage. But don’t be concerned, I’ll figure it all out someday. I always do.” 

Alexander opened and closed his mouth, not sure of how to respond. 

“Anyway, enough about me!” Maria declared, wiping the corners of her eyes. “I haven’t forgotten what we were talking about. Tell about the nephew. Is he good in bed? Handsome as he is, it’d be a shame if he wasn’t.”

Alexander’s face heated at the thought. “I’m not sleeping with him! We have no relationship like that whatsoever. We barely have a relationship at all. Really, I don’t know how you could think that about us. 

Maria laughed with disbelief. “Are you kidding? Let’s start with the fact that you acted like you’d seen a ghost when we saw him, and then you only talked to him the _entire_ evening. I don’t think either of you took your eyes off each other for a single second. And the way he bid you farewell, oh my. I thought the two of you were about to go at it on the floor, right in front of everyone.”

At this point, Alexander was as red as a tomato. Thinking about Laurens’ in the heat of passion, eyes dark with pleasure and strong hands holding him down… 

He had to physically shake himself. “No. You’re wrong. Laurens and I barely like each other, this is the first time we’ve been able to converse with each other with any sort of civility. I can appreciate a good discussion, but I’d never involve myself that deeply with a gentleman like him. We’re too different from each other.” 

Maria stared at him for a second, then teased, “Oh my god, you’re in love with him!” 

She was only joking, but the way Alexander violently started took her by surprise. “You play too much, Maria. I’m not in _love_ with him, Jesus. I would never—no, absolutely not. Please, don’t wish such a tragic fate on me.” 

Maria observed him carefully, then decided to drop the subject. It was something for Alexander to figure out on his own time. 

But she couldn’t help meddling a little further. “If your feelings are so firmly settled, I feel sorry for poor Mr. Laurens then. Because _his_ are rather obvious.” 

Alexander’s head snapped up. “What do you mean?” 

“He practically tackled Mr. Madison to sit next to you,” Maria told him. “Then he stared at you the whole night like you were the eighth wonder of the world. Quite pitiful, if you ask me.” 

Alexander didn’t respond, looking lost in thought. His face was drawn tight and he sipped the bottle absentmindedly. 

Maria took the opportunity to slip in, “By the way, does Eliza have any wealthy gentlemen chasing after her as well?” 

“What? No.” he responded, only half paying attention. “Why do you ask?” 

“No reason.” Maria said lightly. 

***

This soiree was definitely much more of an upgrade than the dinner party the prior evening. Instead of a sit down dinner, servants swanned around the room with appetizers on trays. The guests had spread out all over the house as opposed to be confined to the drawing room and dining room, which was necessary considering there seemed to be double the amount of guests than yesterday. Alexander had never seen so many affluent people gathered in one space. 

Alexander and Eliza stuck together in the beginning, since Reynolds had dragged Maria off somewhere the moment they got there. They were a good team when it came to these situations. As they moved about the room, Alexander was good at engaging with people and having interesting discussions. But when the discourse started heading in a tense direction, Eliza was good at slipping into the conversation and changing course with her affable nature, which charmed most anyone who talked to her. 

But then Sir Kingsley’s sister wanted the female guests to come see her collection of dresses fresh from London and Paris, so Eliza got pulled along with the women. It left Alexander alone and uncomfortable. 

Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, he heard Sir Kingsley’s voice calling his name. Alexander turned around to see Sir Kingsley waving him over. He was surrounded by a group of people, including Laurens. 

He purposefully avoided Laurens’ eyes as he made his way over, and cursed Maria for making him feel so self-conscious. It was ridiculous, there was _nothing_ between him and Laurens. They were two men who could barely tolerate each other’s company, and if Alexander happened to find himself admiring Laurens’ fine looks and enjoying hearing his thoughts, that was all good manners. He wasn’t one to be rude to someone he didn’t get on with. 

“Yes, sir, you called for me?” Alexander said, coming to stand in front of the group. 

All the men around Sir Kingsley looked him up and down, like they were examining cattle. He fought against bristling from the way they sized him up, as if they could tell his worth simply by observing his outward appearance. Each of them had the same conceited, arrogant look in their eyes, except for Laurens. Laurens looked at him like he could see through him, straight to his core, and wanting to keep looking regardless. 

“I’m sorry, sir, what was that?” Alexander said, trying to regain his composure. 

“I said, do you know how to play the piano?” Sir Kingsley pursed his lips. “I hope you haven’t indulged too heavily on the drinks this early into the evening.” 

Alexander grit his teeth and ignored the barb. “Yes, I can play the piano. Only a little, though.” 

Sir Kingsley lit up. “Excellent! Will you play us some tunes? It’s not a party without some light music.”

Alexander paled. “Oh, I’m out of practice really. Surely you won’t want to subject your guests to my abysmal—” 

“Something simple with suffice.” Sir Kingsley replied in a tone that left no room for argument. “The piano is right over there.” 

With all those people staring at him, Laurens especially, Alexander felt he had no other option but to proceed to the piano, or otherwise risk offending the host. So like a criminal to the execution block, he walked over and sat down on the piano bench. There were some sheets of music already on the stand, so he tried to draw on some of his rusty knowledge to play the notes ascribed on the sheet. But the sound that came out from the piano was halting and jarring, so Alexander abandoned that plan pretty quickly. He racked his brain for a song he knew well enough to play by memory, but nothing was coming to mind. 

_Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq._ His mother’s voice came to him all of a sudden. _Six, sept, huit, neuf, dix._ His hands raised themselves and started playing the piano. The melody that rose to the air was sweet, bright. It was breezy like the Carribean air, and took Alexander back to those childhood days back in Nevis. His mother sold a lot of things to pay the bills, but not the piano, never the piano. She’d sit next to Alexander and teach him to play as she taught him to speak French. 

_Alexander, you always change the line!_ She would scold him as she tried to teach him a tune. 

He’d respond by giggling at her. _Mama, it’s better this way._

She never stayed mad at him for long. _Alright, I’ll teach you a song that’s good no matter what way you play it. But you’d best commit it to memory! Everyone should know one song on the piano by heart._

“You severely understated your skills, sir.” 

He was shaken out of his memories by Laurens approaching the piano. 

“Don’t get too excited,” He turned to look at him. He didn’t need to watch keys, he knew the song by heart. “This is the only song I can play with any skill.” 

“What’s it called? It’s lovely.” 

Alexander attempted to tamp down the emotion swelling up in his throat. “I don’t know. My mother taught it to me, but she didn’t give it a name. I call it Rachel’s Song in my head.” 

“That was my mother’s name,” he added. “Rachel.” 

“A beautiful name for a beautiful song.” Laurens said. “Thank you for playing it. I’m sorry my uncle was so insistent on it.” 

Alexander shook his head, smiling. “No, it’s alright. I haven’t thought of this song in ages. I’m happy to play it.” 

Madison approached them at that point, glancing between the two of them. “I have to say, Mr. Hamilton, I was surprised to see that John had made a new friend. He’s slow to make new acquaintances, you know. We’re all worried he’s going to die a hermit.” 

“James, that’s not something Mr. Hamilton needs to hear about.” Laurens snapped. 

Madison ignored him. “I’m relieved to see that he is capable of making some new friends, at least. May I ask how you two met?” 

A mischievous smirk came to Alexander’s face. “Mr. Madison, you wouldn’t believe it if I told you.” 

A broad smile appeared on Madison’s face. “Now I have to know.” 

“Or we could move onto another topic entirely.” Laurens suggested, which fell upon deaf ears. 

“He and his companions attend a ball hosted by one of my good friends,” Alexander recounted. “And he comes in with one of the sourest expressions known to man. He is stiff in his greetings and refuses to talk to anyone outside of his party. Worse than that, he refuses to dance with anyone, even though there were many songs played and a lot of people looking for a partner.”

“No!” Madison gasped. 

“Oh, yes. It seems like he was looking for a prince or princess to tempt him onto the dance floor—” Alex glanced at Laurens, whose face was turning red. “—but no such individual was forthcoming, so he haunted the ballroom like a specter instead. By the end of the night, he had made himself an enemy of most everyone in town!” 

Madison and Hamilton roared with laughter, while Laurens squirmed in embarrassment. 

“A truly horrendous first impression!” Madison exclaimed. “I’m glad he managed to gain your friendship in spite of that. Our John is a bashful man, but once you get to know him, he’s one of the best people you’ll ever meet.” 

“James!” A man called for Madison from across the room. 

“Shoot, I have to go.” Madison said. “It was nice speaking with you, Mr. Hamilton.” 

“Likewise.” 

Madison left the two of them by themselves, and Laurens spoke up first. “I’ve been meaning to apologize to you about that. My behavior at the ball was unacceptable, and I’m truly sorry for it. I was in a bad mood that day, and I made a complete ass of myself. I’m not normally like that, I swear.” 

“Laurens, I was only joking.” Alexander went back to staring at the piano keys, because it was easier to look at them than the earnest expression in Laurens’ eyes. “I know you better than that now.” 

Laurens raised his eyebrows. “You do?” 

“I know you well enough by now not to judge you on one bad day,” Alexander reassured him. “But I won’t pretend you’re not still a mystery to me, in some parts.” 

“I can give you a thorough demonstration of my character, if you like.” Laurens said, voice low and rough like Alexander had never heard it before. 

Alexander’s mouth fell open. He was speechless for a moment, turning the words over in his head. Did Laurens know how suggestive that sounded? 

Before he could think about it, he swallowed and responded, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” 

When he turned to look at him, Laurens was staring at him, eyes sparked with something dangerous. Alexander’s heart raced in his chest. 

“Hamilton—” 

“Jack!” 

John squeezed his eyes shut, looking like it took every ounce of his willpower to keep his composure. 

“Jack, come here!” Sir Kingsley called out again. 

“Please excuse me,” Laurens said through gritted teeth. “As you can see, I’m being summoned.” 

He let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “You’re fine.” 

Alexander watched him as he walked away, as if under a spell. He couldn’t shake the feeling that the night was slipping away from his control.

Eventually another guest relieved him of his piano duty, and he eagerly put himself as far away from the instrument as he could possibly be. He searched high and low for Eliza, sure that the women had to be done looking at dresses by now. But he couldn’t find Eliza anywhere, nor could he find Maria, though he saw Reynolds chatting with a couple of people. Alexander felt terribly out of place all at once. He walked down the empty hallway, and considered staying outside for the rest of the party. 

Then he yelped as he was yanked into a nearby room and slammed against the wall. He was stunned into silence as he felt a rock solid body holding him down, the person’s breaths puffing against his neck. He didn’t move, trying to figure out what exactly was going on. Then the person lifted his head, and Alexander gasped. 

“Laurens?” 

Laurens was a sight for the ages. His pupils were blown wide, the sound of his breathing was audible, his chest heaving. There was a delicate blush splashed across his face, and he looked as if he had lost all command over himself. 

“I wonder if you do it on purpose. Are you trying to drive me totally insane?” Laurens said slowly, swallowing. “If so, I beg you not to continue any further. You’ve already won. You consume my every waking thought, and then you slip into my dreams at night.” 

With that, Laurens buried his face into Alexander’s neck, pulling off his necktie with one swift motion. His cheek was warm, and his lips brushed against the sensitive skin right above Alexander’s collarbone, barely there but enough to make their presence felt. Alexander’s heart was pounding so loud that he couldn’t hear himself think, could barely remember to breathe. 

“Mr. Laurens…” It was the only thing he could force out of his mouth. 

Laurens moved again, pressing their foreheads together. There were only mere centimeters apart, so he could see the depths of desire in Laurens’ eyes, feel his breath brush all over his face. Alexander’s knees trembled, and it took everything in him to keep himself standing.

“Please, if you’ll only grant me one wish, call me by my given name.” Laurens’ hands were on his face now, caressing his cheeks. “I won’t ask for anything else, just call me by my name. Please. It’s all I dream about.” 

There was some part of him that knew he should end this. He should push Laurens away, walk out of the room, and go the rest of his life pretending this never happened. He should do that. But his brain packed up and went to bed for the night, so all he could rely on were his instincts and his heart. 

He exhaled, like it was the last thing he’d ever say, _“John.”_

He heard Laurens bite back a moan. Then Laurens pressed his lips against his ear and whispered, _“Alexander.”_

And they were kissing, just like that. 

Laurens kissed like nothing he imagined. He kissed like he wanted to _devour_ Alexander, like he wanted to swallow him whole. He cupped Alexander’s face in his hands, sucked on his bottom lip, and plunged his tongue deep into Alexander’s mouth as soon as his mouth fell open. Alexander was helpless to do anything other than let Laurens take and take and _take._

Alexander gave it back as good as he got, not content to stand there like some innocent maiden. He jammed his head forward and clutched Laurens’ back, crushing himself against the man as close as he physically could. Laurens growled and pinned him against the wall, shoving a thigh between his legs to hold him there, and Alexander moaned into his mouth as they were pressed together from head to toe. 

Laurens put one hand on the small of his back while the other remained on his face, tilting his head back so he could kiss him deeper. Then he moved down to Alexander’s neck, pressing soft kisses underneath his jawline. Laurens fit his mouth over the hollow of his neck and _sucked,_ worrying the skin between his teeth.

“John, John.” he gasped. His hands slipped underneath Laurens’ shirt and felt up his bare skin, which made Laurens bite down harder. “Oh, John!” 

“Alexander, you’re beautiful.” Laurens groaned. Alexander quivered at the desperation in the words, his face burning up. 

Alexander pulled Laurens’ face back up to him and kissed him again. Laurens moaned and moved his hand down to Alexander’s ass, kneading his cheeks with rough squeezes. His thigh shoved right up against Alexander’s cock, which twitched to life in his breeches. And pressed together this close, Alexander could feel Laurens’ cock filling out the same way. 

“John…” he said, their faces inches apart. They could barely stop kissing long enough for him to say it. 

“Alexander!” 

That was not Laurens’ voice. 

No, that was coming from outside. But neither of the men noticed it at first, so completely enraptured with each other as they were. Their lips connected once again, and Alexander thought that he wouldn’t mind if the rest of the world dropped away, if that meant he could stay in this room, with Laurens, forever. 

Then the voice came again. “Alexander! Alexander, where are you?”

Laurens pulled away suddenly, the harsh smack of their lips echoing in the air. Alexander stared at him in a daze, catching his breath. Laurens’ clothes were a mess, his lips were swollen and spit-slick. His eyes were dark with arousal, but the wild light had started to fade from them, replaced with panic. 

“We shouldn’t—this isn’t—this is highly improper.” Laurens stammered out. “I—I have to go.” 

Laurens let him go and fled out the door. Without Laurens there to hold him up, Alexander sank to the floor, sliding down against the wall. 

A few seconds later, Eliza came into the room. When she saw Alexander sprawled out on the ground, she rushed to his side in an instant.

“Alexander, are you alright?” She crouched by his side and held a hand to his forehead. “Are you feeling ill?” 

“I think I’ve come down with a fever,” he said. He certainly felt feverish. His body was hot all over, except where the cold air brushed against his neck. Where Laurens’ mouth had been. 

He leaned his head on Eliza’s shoulder. “I think I’ve lost my mind, Eliza. I’m going crazy…” 

Eliza examined Alexander as he tried to settle his heart rate back down. His hair was ruffled and his clothes wrinkled, and he was missing his necktie. His face was beet red. He looked like someone had knocked him off his feet, and Eliza flashed back to the figure that barreled out of the room before she entered. She hadn’t taken too much note of that in her rush to check on Alexander’s health, but now that she thought about it, she saw a flash of wavy hair before the man turned the corner. _Laurens._

The pieces were coming together in her mind. 

“I’ll have Mr. Reynolds get the carriage.” It wasn’t the time for questions. Not yet. “You need to be in bed as soon as possible.” 

“Please, let’s go.” Alexander said, clutching onto her tighter. 

She helped him up, and together they disappeared into the night. 

***

Alexander tossed and turned in bed. He begged his mind to allow him some peace, but the memories came back to him unbidden. Laurens’ hands on his face, mouth on his throat, the way he said his name, like Alexander was something beyond his wildest dreams. His lips were still sore from Laurens’ relentless kisses, the taste of him still on Alexander’s tongue… 

_Don’t think about it,_ he told himself firmly, curled up on his side. He should’ve never done any of that with Laurens in the first place, and in so public a place too. They were lucky it was Eliza who nearly walked in on them, and not Sir Kingsley himself. He would not think about it any longer. He was going to go to sleep and come back to his senses. 

He would not think about the way Laurens kissed him, hard and demanding, then slow and sensuous. Laurens’ hand came up to brush through his hair, but he was careful not to mess it up, to keep from taking out his hair ribbon. Alexander wished he had. He wanted Laurens to tear the ribbon out and run his fingers through his thick, dark hair, tangling them through the strands and holding him there. He wanted Laurens to mess it up, mess _him_ up. 

Alexander’s cock throbbed inside his breeches, demanding release. The heat that bloomed throughout his body refused to be ignored. He reached down and unlaced his breeches, wrapping a hand around the hard member. He let out a gasp as soon as he touched it, the sound jarring against the nighttime air. Alexander bit his lip, and began stroking. 

He thought about what might’ve happened if Eliza hadn’t called for him. He would’ve grinded against Laurens’ thigh, ridden it for all he was worth. Maybe he would’ve wrapped his legs around his hips and Laurens would’ve hefted him up. He felt up Laurens’ body, he knew the man was strong enough to hold him up and keep him pinned to the wall, their bodies rocking together roughly. Maybe Laurens would’ve trailed his hand down Alexander’s body till he reached his pants, sliding his hand underneath the fabric and taking hold of his cock in a firm grip. Alexander whimpered, stroking himself faster. He imagined his hand were Laurens’ hand, setting a brutal pace. He could see it so clearly, Laurens’ nimble fingers brushing over the sensitive flesh, before he brought him off hard and fast, like he knew they were running out of time and he wanted to make the most of it. 

And then maybe—maybe Laurens would set him back on his feet. He’d sink to knees and take Alexander into his mouth, and Alexander would bang his head into the wall at the sensation of Laurens’ soft, wet heat around his prick. He’d pull the ribbon away from Laurens’ hair so he could bury his hand into the dark, curly mess of it. And when he got a good grip, he’d thrust into his mouth again and again and again, until he was spilling down Laurens’ throat. And Laurens would take it all. He’d look up at Alexander like he was perfect, like nothing else mattered in the world except the two of them, right there— 

Alexander came hard, the waves of pleasure roiling through his body in an unending stretch of euphoria. He had to bury his face into his pillow to keep from waking the whole house with his groans, his back arched and toes curled from the intensity of his orgasm. He’d never felt anything like this before. 

He was done, he collapsed against the bed and whispered, _“John.”_

And in his head, he heard Laurens’ voice whisper back, _Alexander._

***

Alexander walked to church with Eliza the next morning in a daze. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling better?” Eliza glanced at him, concern plain on her face. “Maria and Mr. Reynolds wouldn’t hold it against you if you need to miss service to recover.” 

Alexander shook his head. “I’m fine, don’t worry. I’m just slow to wake up this morning. My energy will be back up by the time we get to the church.” 

Normally, he’d be chomping at the bit for any excuse to get out of going to church, which was sure to be as dry as the desert with Reynolds leading the sermon. But today, he was determined to go. He had to see Laurens. 

When he woke up this morning, he decided to disavow himself of all the delusions he’d been clinging onto for some time now. He was going to be brutally honest with himself, because he couldn’t keep going in circles like this any longer. When he broke it down, it was actually rather simple. 

Number 1: Laurens had kissed him. 

Alexander had been kissed by many people in his lifetime. He’d been kissed by people who were only chasing the momentary pleasure of a quick release, he’d been kissed by others who wanted something more, something real. No one had ever kissed him the way Laurens had. 

Laurens kissed him like…like he never wanted to embrace another soul again. Like the entire world had narrowed down to Alexander, and he was prepared to bow down and show his reverence. He looked at Alexander like he was something special, and held him like he was desperate to keep him. This wasn’t a spur of moment whim. This was real. 

Number 2: Alexander kissed him back. 

Yes, he responded to Laurens’ advances without a moment of hesitation. He gave himself over to the other man completely, without even stopping to think about it. It was as if all this time Alexander had been tightly bound, and Laurens’ tugged at his strings with his lips and his hands until Alexander had unspooled himself at his feet. He left himself defenseless, completely at the mercy of Laurens’ will. 

Number 3: He wanted to do it again. 

This was the hardest for him to accept, after all his efforts to deny it. But there was no use running from the truth, and the truth was he _wanted_ Laurens. Yes, he wanted to kiss him again and have Laurens bend him over the nearest surface, but it was more than that too. He wanted to speak with him and hear his thoughts, to learn everything about the man. He wanted to understand his moods and hear about his childhood, and what scared Alexander most of all was that he wanted to share things about himself with Laurens too. He was wary of letting people in, knowing he was setting himself up to get hurt again. But he was drawn to Laurens like a magnet, and he didn’t have the energy to pretend otherwise anymore. 

So he was going to church, knowing that Sir Kingsley and his family would be in attendance, because there was a chance Laurens might come find him. No, he knew Laurens was going to come for him, because he _knew_ Laurens. Staring into his eyes the previous night, Alexander had never felt more seen by another person, and vice versa. He didn’t know what he’d say when they met, but he knew things would be different this time. He’d listen to Laurens and soak up his presence, and take whatever Laurens’ was willing to give him. 

His heart raced with anticipation. 

The church was packed when they arrived, so Eliza and Alexander weren’t able to sit next to each other. He ended up sitting next to Madison, who greeted him warmly once he settled in his seat. As Alexander predicted, the sermon was dull enough to draw the most devout nun into slumber, and many of the parishioners fought to keep their eyes open. He felt his own eyes fluttering, but he held strong. 

“Look at John, he’s not even attempting to pretend he’s not asleep.” Alexander jumped at the sound of Madison’s voice in his ears. “He must not have had a good night’s rest.”

Alexander chuckled quietly, trying to cover up the sudden blush that sprang to his face. He was sure Laurens had trouble sleeping for the same reasons he had. Looking over at Laurens, who was sitting to the left and a couple rows up from him, he saw that Madison was right. Laurens was slumped over a little, head tucked into his chest and arms crossed. He was this close to his head lolling back over the pew. 

“May the Lord not strike him down for his insolence.” Alexander joked. “I swear, Laurens surprises me every day. I never thought he was the type of man to fall asleep in church.” 

“He is a man of many layers.” Madison laughed. 

Madison glanced at Alexander, then at Laurens. He’d been watching the two of them, and it had been blatantly obvious to him that Laurens had a marked partiality for Alexander that he had never seen in Laurens before. And because he cared for his friend, he wanted to help him achieve his happiness by any means necessary. So he proceeded to talk his friend up. 

“But really, for all his complexities, John at core is an upstanding man. Morally upright in his daily life, devoted to his family, willing to go above and beyond for his friends. Hell, not too long ago he saved one of his closest friends from entering into a most imprudent marriage. He sincerely has loyalty in droves.” 

“Really? That sounds like something straight out of a novel.” Alexander commented. “I can’t believe that Laurens would entrench himself so much in another person’s romance.” 

“It was due to the fact that it was a dear friend of his, the Marquis de Lafayette.” Madison mused. “They have a very warm companionship. John would do anything to protect him, like an older brother.” 

All the blood in Alexander’s body ran ice cold. 

“Did you say the Marquis de Lafayette?” How he managed to keep his voice even, he didn’t know. 

“Yes, he and John have been friends for a long time.” Madison glanced at him. “Are you acquainted with him?” 

“No, not really, outside of the few stories Laurens has shared about him.” he lied. “May I ask what his reason was for disrupting the potential marriage?” 

“It’s unclear, really.” Madison leaned closer. “You didn’t hear it from me, but the best conjecture is that there was a problem with the man’s family, the one the Marquis was pursuing, that is. Apparently there was a stark difference in their stations. Marriages like that tend to be trouble later on, you know, so I understand why he did it.” 

“Right. Oh, I think Reynolds is coming up on the end of his sermon, thank god.” Alexander said, anything to end the conversation. 

As soon as the service was over, he rocketed out of his seat. He just barely remembered to give Madison a proper goodbye, then fled from the church as fast as he could without attracting any attention. He spent the whole walk home in a daze, as if his soul had detached from his body. Hercules’ face kept coming to mind. Hercules, his sweet Hercules. Hercules, who he watched put his head down, silence his voice, retreat back into the shell he and the Schuylers had worked so hard to break through. All on account of the fact that Hercules had allowed himself to believe in love, fully, only to be shot down in the cruelest of fashions. And it was all, apparently, the results of Laurens’ concerted efforts. 

As soon as Alexander got back to the house, he went straight to the backyard balcony to get some air, to think clearly. But he couldn’t think over the overwhelming disgust he felt for himself. He had let this man, who had stomped all over the tentative happiness of his dearest friend, put his hands all over him, see sides of him no one had ever seen of him before. That same man, who held him as if he were something precious, had acted with such callousness towards the feelings of a person as great as Hercules. 

_Most imprudent marriage. Difference in stations._ The words beat down on him relentlessly. He wondered if Laurens only touched him because he thought Alexander would be _easy._ The bastard he is, he should count himself lucky for even attracting the attention of so well off a gentleman as him. Perhaps Laurens thought of him as no better than a whore, and what had he done to contradict that? He let him in so easily. Laurens must’ve thought of him as a desperate, pathetic fool. He was sick to his stomach. 

“Alexander.” 

Alexander whipped around, and there Laurens was. He was so beautiful, staring at him with an open and vulnerable expression on his face, and Alexander wanted the whole world to burn. 

Laurens walked further onto the balcony. “I have to speak with you. I must.” 

Alexander kept his gaze trained at the floor. “Speak.” 

“I cannot hold myself back any longer. For months, I have struggled, in vain, to repress my feelings for you. I know that our circumstances in life are vastly different, and any endeavor at a relationship between us will have its fair share of uphill challenges. For those reasons alone, I tried to move on from these emotions.” 

Laurens moved closer, took Alexander’s hands into his own. “But it will not do. I cannot let you go. You set my heart aflame from the moment I met you, and I fear I will never be satisfied until I can call you mine. Please, end my misery and marry me.”

Alexander’s heart soared as it broke into pieces. He opened and closed his mouth, his voice failing him for a moment. But then he saw Hercules, curling in on himself, shielding himself from the harsh reality of the world, and Alexander’s lips flattened into a straight line. He knew what he had to do.

“My apologies for any misery I might have caused you.” Alexander pulled his hands out of Laurens’ grasp. “It was unconsciously done, and hopefully time will heal any unintentional wounds left remaining. In any case, I’m sure that the same feelings that caused you to struggle so fiercely against any sort of attachment to me will aid in overcoming any lingering sentiments.” 

A deathly silence hung in the air. 

“This is all you have to say to me?” Laurens said, his tone hushed. 

“Yes. And I beg you not to test my patience, while I am still able to remain civil.” 

Laurens turned away, as if in a stupor, before spinning back around. “Can I inquire why, with the barest attempt at _civility,_ you are treating me like this? What have I done to offend you so much?” 

Like a string pulled taut, Alexander snapped. 

He rounded on Laurens, the words coming out quick and brutal. “Perhaps it might be hard for someone as privileged as yourself to understand, but us low-born individuals do have standards and values just the same as you. And the utmost value that I stake my life upon is that my family is my highest priority. I love my family more than anything in this life and I will choose their happiness at the cost of my own every single time. You must not understand me at all if you think that anything in the world would tempt me to marry the man who has destroyed, maybe forever, the happiness of someone I consider a most beloved brother!”

Laurens paled. “What?” 

“Yes, I heard.” Alex said coldly. “The hero’s tale of how you saved Mr. Lafayette from a most imprudent marriage. I’m sure you thought Hercules was only after his money.” 

Laurens shook his head fiercely. “No. I would never disparage Mr. Mulligan or you with such a notion. I have nothing but the highest opinion of the both of you.”

“So you deny the accusation?” 

Laurens fell silent, and Alexander’s heart sank.

“I did it for Gilbert’s sake,” he confessed. “I know he has a habit of running away with his emotions, so I’m always looking out for him. When I observed the relationship between him and your companion, it seemed to me that Mr. Mulligan was treating him kindly out of courtesy and nothing else. I saw no deeper feelings there, and wanted to protect my friend from heartbreak. So I told him my opinion.” 

“Hercules is skilled at hiding his true emotions even from me!” Alexander exclaimed. “How arrogant could you be to think that you could see the inside of his heart from a cursory glance? I assure you, he was devastated when the Marquis left without so much as a goodbye.” 

“I—” 

Alexander put a hand up. “Do you know what the worst part is? I feel like such a fool for letting things go this far, when I was alerted at every opportunity what your true character is. Hell, _Burr_ told me exactly who you were, and I ignored him! I ignored every single sign, and the only one I can blame is my own stupidity.” 

Laurens’ face colored with anger. “Why is it that every time I have a conversation with you, it turns back to Burr? What could _Burr_ possibly have to say about my character?” 

“The truth.” Alexander said with contempt. “He told me what you did to him, how you manipulated your father against him and cut him out of the family will. The man was like a brother to you, and you left him destitute and isolated because of your own wounded pride and misplaced jealousy!”

Laurens’ fists were clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white. “And you believe that? You believe him?” 

“Yes, I do. And why shouldn’t I?” He looked up, right into Laurens’ eyes. “Everything you’ve done from the moment we met up until now has proved to me, once and for all, that you are the last person on Earth I could ever be prevailed upon to marry!” 

The words saturated in the air like a thick fog, descending over the both of them. 

“I see.” Laurens’ hands hung limp by his side. “Thank you for giving me a clear and concise answer. I won’t waste your time any further.” 

He turned and walked away, leaving Alexander standing there. 

As soon as his figure disappeared beyond the door, Alexander collapsed against the railing. His hands were shaking, and he tried to bring his breathing back down to a normal pace. As he scrubbed the tears from the corners of his eyes, where they had welled with unshed emotion, the thought came to him that this is what the poets meant, when they described a broken heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did tell y'all it was gonna get horny up in here and man did it ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). I spent the most time agonizing over those two scenes, along with the dance scene (it is so hellish to describe english dances that austen didn't even bother I checked my p&p copy for help and was woefully disappointed). 
> 
> Next time: the finale! There's gonna be drama and revelations and emotions and sexy times for sure ;))))). I can't wait to write it and I can't for you to read! Thank you for everyone who commented I hold each and every one of them to my heart. Until next time!
> 
> (side note I love how alex gal pal-ed eliza and maria like alex hon wake up and smell the gay coffee lol)


	3. Chapter 3

“Alexander, are you okay?” Eliza said, standing in the doorway to his room. She searched for him as soon as she arrived back at the house after church, surprised to hear that Alexander had left without them. She didn’t expect to see him packing his suitcase, as if on the run. 

“I’m fine.” Alexander said curtly, refusing to look at her. “Get your stuff together. We’re leaving. Tonight.” 

Eliza scrunched her eyebrows. “Tonight? But I thought we were leaving in the morning?” 

“I want to go as soon as possible.” Alexander threw his books into his bag carelessly. “I can’t…I need to get out of here. Please, pack your stuff quickly. I’ll send a letter to see if the carriage can be sent early, and if not we can borrow Reynolds’.”

She was used to Alexander’s stormy moods, but this was something else entirely. He was a tornado, a hurricane of emotion, and Eliza was nearly blown back by it. But she was not so easily knocked down, not like she used to be. 

“No, that would be rude.” Eliza said firmly. “We promised Maria we’d stay for the weekend, and there’s plenty of the day left. I don’t see any reason why we can’t leave in the morning, unless something happened.”

Alexander looked at her, then looked away. 

“Alexander—” 

“I’ll send for the carriage.” Alexander turned his back on her and went back to packing his stuff. 

“Alexander!” Her incensed tone finally made him turn around. “I am not a housemaid you can order around. _You_ may go home if you like, but I will not be going with you. Maria pleaded to us to stay for the weekend, because she needed friends she can trust and lean on. Make your own decisions, but I’m not abandoning her a second before I have to.”

The words were like a bucket of ice cold water doused over his head. He stopped and faced Eliza fully, the intense look fading from his eyes. “Eliza, forgive me. I’m all out of sorts right now, I…I’m sorry. I think I need to lay down. Let Maria know I have to skip lunch, but I’ll be down for dinner, alright?” 

Eliza nodded. “I’ll tell her. But Alexander, what happened?”” 

Alexander’s face shut down. “Not now. Later.” 

Eliza wanted to push, but Alexander looked like he was barely holding himself together. She had to let him go, shutting the door softly. 

***

Alexander slept through lunch, but made an appearance at dinner. He barely talked, though, simply staring at his food like he was in another world. Maria and Eliza petitioned him to share a drink in the study after dinner, but Alexander declined. He wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible, knowing that when he woke up he’d be home, far away from everything that had happened here. 

But of course, things were never that easy. The next morning, the group sat around the dining room table for breakfast. Alexander was eating his food quickly while everyone was making small talk. He wrote back to home to have the carriage sent at its earliest convenience, so he expected it to arrive soon. The maid came by and handed Maria the mail for the day. Maria flipped through it, stopping on one envelope with her eyes wide. 

“Alexander, there’s a letter for you.” she said, holding it up. 

He looked up at that. “What? For me?”

She glanced at it, then smirked. “From a Mr. John Laurens. I wonder what this could be about?” 

Alexander’s stomach dropped. He snatched the letter from her and held it so tightly, it crumpled in his hands. His first instinct was to throw the letter away, tear it up into tiny, satisfying pieces. But he couldn’t do it. This was a paper that held words that Laurens had written to him, and he couldn’t. 

“Aren’t you going to read it?” Maria pressed, glancing at him. 

“No, I’m not.” He slid the letter in his pocket, and tried to forget about it. 

After breakfast was finished and the carriage had arrived, Maria walked them out. She and Eliza exchanged a long hug and whispered words to each other, and then Maria moved over to draw Alexander into a tight hug. 

“Don’t forget to write me, you hear?” Maria said, sniffling a little. “I don’t want us to be strangers to each other any longer.” 

“We’ll never be strangers to each other.” Alexander held her tightly. “We’ll visit again soon, I promise.” 

With a couple of tenderly felt farewells, Alexander and Eliza were off. They leaned out the window of the carriage and waved goodbye to Maria, until she was a pinprick in the distance. 

Alexander spent the journey home trying not to think about anything at all. If he could disconnect his brain from his skull, he would’ve. He stared at countryside scenery passing them by and determinedly didn’t think about Laurens or the letter burning a hole in his pocket. The words, _Please, end my misery and marry me,_ snuck past his guard, but he shut it down immediately. He wasn’t going to go there. He would block out the memories, ignore Eliza’s concerned glances, and keep calm until they returned home, away from this mess of a weekend. 

As soon as they walked through the door, Eliza said, “Alexander, can we—” 

“I have so much work to do.” He turned to go to the office, when he heard a booming laugh coming from the kitchen. 

Alexander and Eliza looked at each other, then rushed to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, laughing with Peggy and Angelica, was Hercules. 

“Alexander, Eliza, you’re back!” Hercules stood up.

Alexander flew into his arms before Hercules could fully make his way over, hugging him tightly. “That’s my line. When did you get back?” 

“Yesterday. I thought I’d surprise you guys, but I had no idea you’d gone to party with Maria for the weekend.” Hercules pulled back to look at him. “How is she? I miss Maria, there’s never a dull moment with her.” 

The guilt pounded at the back of his head. “She’s well. Hasn’t changed a bit, even with Reynolds on her tail.” 

“That’s good to hear.” Hercules grinned. “You can let me go now. Not that I don’t appreciate your affection, but I feel like I’m about to faint.” 

Alexander jumped backwards, not realizing how tightly he’d been holding on to him. “Sorry. I really missed you, you know.”

“You’re acting like I’ve returned from war!” Hercules laughed. “I missed you too. I’ve got so much to tell you, and I brought back some souvenirs like I promised.” 

“You two have come back at the perfect time!” Peggy hopped out of her seat. “I’m going to try on the dress Hercules made for me, want to see?” 

Alexander settled down into a seat, listening to his family talk around him. A smile came to his face, because he was so happy to be at home, with them. He felt like he could breathe again, watching them all clap their hands as Peggy came down the stairs and twirled in a dramatic fashion. They were everything to him. 

Later on, when they were getting ready to go to sleep, Hercules said, “I went to pay Mr. Lafayette a visit.” 

Alexander shot up in bed. _“What?”_

Hercules chuckled. “I know. Shocking, right?”

Alexander turned around to face him completely. “So? What happened?” 

“Nothing.” Hercules shrugged. “I was surprised to even find the place, since I only knew where they were staying from Mr. Lafayette mentioning it once or twice. When I showed up, Mr. Jefferson answered the door, and he looked at me like I was a stranger.”

“No!” he gasped. 

“Yes. But he was polite, and other than the comments he made about me showing up without proper notice, he seemed happy to see me. At first. But then he told me that Mr. Lafayette had gone back to France for the time being, and that he wasn’t sure when he would return. It became obviously clear that he wanted me to leave, so I left, mortified.” 

“Jefferson is an ass, pure and simple.” Alexander said angrily. “I cannot believe he treated you like that.” 

“You’re right, he’s an ass.” Hercules conceded. “But who cares about him? With that meeting, I felt like I was finally able to wake up and close that chapter of my life. It was never going to work out anyway, and I don’t have to delude myself thinking any different. My brief dance with romance has come to an end.” 

The guilt rose again in him so sharply, he felt like he was going to drown in it. “Hercules, don’t say that.” 

“That’s not a bad thing.” Hercules insisted. “I can focus on rebuilding my parent’s tailor shop. I can spend more time helping out the family, giving back to Mr. Schuyler for all he’s done for me. You all are everything I need, that’s what I realized why I was away.”

Alexander bit his lip, nodded. “I feel the exact same way. I’m glad you’re back.” 

Hercules smiled wide at him. “I’m glad to be back. New York City was fun, but nothing beats being at home.” 

Hercules rolled over, settling into sleep, while Alexander laid on his back, wide awake. If he had any courage at all, he’d say, _I know why things didn’t work out with Mr. Lafayette. I know the reason, I even kissed it. It’s okay if you hate me, because I can’t forgive myself either._ But he couldn’t do it. Instead, he promised himself that when he woke up, he’d take Laurens’ letter out of the drawer he’d tossed it into and throw it away. And then he’d move on with his life, never sparing another thought for the man again. 

He would never forgive Laurens for this. Ever. 

***

But as the weeks went by, that pledge was easier said than done. Alexander still wasn’t able to throw away the letter. He was afraid that if he even touched it, an impulse would take over him and he’d end up reading it against his better nature. He couldn’t bear the damage his heart would take if the letter consisted of Laurens begging for forgiveness, so he’d rather avoid looking at it at all. 

That worked as far as ignoring the letter, but not for pushing the man in question out of his mind. He’d done everything he could to erase the memories of that momentous weekend from his head. He threw himself into his work, taking on accounting for the finances of several local businesses outside of the farm. He read law textbooks and philosophy texts for fun, as a way to fill his mind with other thoughts. He volunteered to help Hercules carry and measure fabrics, as he prepared to sell some of his dresses to the dressmaker’s shop in town. Hercules was surprised but delighted. He hadn’t noticed that Alexander had been especially kind to him these days, never saying no to anything he asked. To Hercules, it was as simple as accepting whatever help was offered to him.

Hell, Alexander even got on the farm, rolling up his sleeves and helping to milk the cows alongside the farmhands, and it was no use. When the sun shone down, he’d hear Laurens saying, _I spend most of winter waiting for it to end, so that we can return to sunny days and lighter clothes._ When he heard the sound of horse’s hooves clip clopping behind him, he’d spin around, his heart thudding at the possibility that it might be Laurens, greeting him from where he sat confidently astride a horse. Even Peggy telling Hercules how beautiful his dresses were made Alexander freeze. He’d hear Laurens’ voice, whispering in his ear, _Alexander, you’re beautiful._

He was at his wit’s end. Why was it so hard to forget about him? They hadn’t had some long, sustained relationship. It was barely a fling! A moment of passion, a burst of emotion and then nothing. Why couldn’t he let it go? But he hated asking himself those questions, because he was worried he knew the answer. 

Finally, he broke. Alexander was sitting in his office, poring over the financial statements of Monroe’s medical practice when he pondered, what would he have said if Laurens proposed to him and he hadn’t found out the truth? Riding off the momentum of their encounter, staring into Laurens’ eyes, how would he have responded? Where would they be now? 

He slammed his hands on his desk, and stood up. He went straight to his room, ripped open his dresser drawer, took the letter, and went back to the office. All his internal efforts to stop him from reading it fell on deaf ears. Alexander needed closure, just like Hercules got, and he feared he would never achieve that with this note hanging over his head. So with little preamble, he opened it. 

_Mr. Hamilton,_

_Let me begin this letter by assuaging your concerns. This letter is in no way a repetition of the sentiments you found so utterly grotesque. Despite what you may think of me, I’m not the type of man to force my feelings on someone who has taken great pains to convey how little they are returned. I will not bother you on the subject any further._

_However, you accused me on two separate fronts. I cannot find any peace in my heart without addressing both issues and correcting the misunderstandings between us. You can do with this information what you will, but it is important to me that you know the_ _truth_ _, from my own mouth._

_This first charge you made against me was my involvement in the separation of Gilbert and your dear companion, Mr. Mulligan. I will never lie to you, despite how much it pains me to say this. Yes, when I saw how strong Gil’s feelings were for your companion, I told him my opinions and convinced him to detach himself from the situation as cleanly as possible, for his own sake. You presumed that is due to Mr. Mulligan’s social standing, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. I’ve known wealthy gentlemen and ladies who have the morality of the Devil, many of them in fact, and I’d never want Gil to marry anyone like that simply because their standings match. And even if I did, Gilbert has never been one to care about those matters. Such a concern as social status wouldn’t move him an inch. I feel the same way. What is money, in the face of a power as great as love?_

_No, like I said, I truly thought Mr. Mulligan held no deeper feelings for Gil, and Gilbert was too blinded by infatuation to see it. You see, this has happened before. Gilbert has a big heart, and he is constantly getting carried away with his emotions. I’ve seen him get involved with all types of people. People who seek to use him for his wealth or his connections, or view him as a way to rise above their stations. And I’ve also seen him fall for people who feel like they can’t decline his advances, because of his status. I thought that to be the case with your companion. I observed their interactions very, very closely, and while Mr. Mulligan was kind and polite, I didn’t perceive any deeper attachment on his part._

_If I was incorrect, I sincerely apologize. But I cannot apologize for my actions. I’ve been by Gilbert’s side as he has endured disappointment after disappointment. I’ve seen him put his heart out on the line, only to have it broken time and time again. But I’ve never seen him so enamored as he was with Mr. Mulligan, and I knew he would be devastated if their relationship followed the same pattern as his prior ones. Gilbert cannot take another heartbreak, not of that size. As Mr. Mulligan is like a brother to you, Gilbert is to me. I would do anything to shield him from pain. Judge me at your leisure, but like you, I choose my family’s happiness over my own. Nothing will move me from that conviction._

_Now, with regards to the second accusation. I have struggled with this, but I see no other option but to lay out the truth of my history with Burr. I thought I was treating him as leniently as possible. I was content to go on ignoring each other’s presence, instead of making his character well known to everyone in town. But now that I’m aware of his spreading false rumors, I have no choice but to relay past events that I would’ve rather sealed off never to revisit again._

_Burr came to be a part of our family when I was a boy, around 12. I was thrilled when Father took him in, because it was the first time I had a close companion to confide in. Between the stress of watching over Martha, then only a baby, and managing my father’s expectations for me, I was happy to have a peer I could talk and share my worries with. I considered him my brother, and was thrilled when Father talked of putting him in the family will. To me, it truly solidified our familial bond._

_Once we grew into adulthood, circumstances changed. By that time, Burr had officially been added to the will with a sizable inheritance, and the effect that had on his character was dramatic. He lost all motivation to work, much more content to engage in a hedonist lifestyle. He performed abysmally at the several jobs Father set him up at, preferring to indulge in alcohol, women, all sorts of bad habits. As he told me many times, what was the point of focusing on anything that didn’t bring him immediate pleasure when his legacy was secure? I tried many times to change his way of thinking, to convince him that a legacy is more than wealth, but to no avail._

_The worst of his habits was his penchant for gambling. There were many times I had to discreetly pay off his debts, and drag him out of a seedy den before he found himself engaged in a physical altercation. But I did it. I paid off his debts, worked twice as hard to complete the work he neglected, and hid everything from my father. I did it because he was my brother, and I believed the best of him. I thought of his troubling behavior as a phase, something that would fix itself over time._

_But his behavior only grew worse, and I couldn’t withhold the truth from Father any longer. Burr ran up a debt so large, the news of it got back to Father, and I was forced to reveal everything I’d been hiding. Father was furious when he heard the extent of Burr’s carelessness, downright inconsolable. That was when he first threatened to remove him from the will, but I must have pleaded with him for hours not to take that course of action. I promised him that Burr would do better, that all of this was only a lapse in judgment. In the end, he agreed to have a long conversation with Burr and decide then whether to give him another chance._

_No one else but the two of them were in the room when this conversation happened, but Burr left it feeling positive, so I was confident they had come to an understanding._

_When my father died, suddenly, no one was in more shock than me that he had followed through on his threat and removed Burr from the will, inheritance and everything. Well, no one but Burr. He was shell shocked, then turned on me. He accused me of poisoning Father against him and conspiring to leave him destitute. This was more abuse than I could take, as I was his last ally and the only one still willing to see the good in him. We quarreled, and he stormed away. After that, I heard nothing of him at all for several years. I thought of him from time to time, but strongly believed that any hope of repairing our relationship would have to begin with his efforts. At that point in time, I was open to a reconciliation._

_We come to the point in this narrative which I am most hesitant to tell you. The event I am to describe I never thought I would disclose to another soul, not even Gilbert. But I trust you, and I feel you cannot truly understand the reason for my treatment of Burr unless I tell you everything. So I must proceed._

_As you know, I have a younger sister, Martha. She is ten years my junior, and when Father passed away she was brought under my guardianship. I was not confident in my abilities to care for her, so I placed her in boarding school, making sure to keep up a constant correspondence between us. Last spring, when she stopped responding to my letters, I grew worried. I traveled down to the school at once, where I discovered they had concealed from me the fact that they had been unable to ascertain her whereabouts for the past couple of days. After a harsh interrogation of the staff, resulting in one of the younger teachers breaking down with all the information she knew, I discovered that Burr had taken Martha out of school, taken advantage of her juvenile feelings of admiration for him, and convinced her to elope with him._

_I was sick to my stomach. Burr, for all his faults, had a cunning nature that made him a dangerous adversary. I knew his plan at once. Father doted on Martha the most, and left her an inheritance that was generous enough to take care of her for the rest of her life. That same inheritance would be shared with whoever she joined with in matrimony. At only 15, financial control of her wealth would’ve moved over from me, her guardian, to Burr as soon as the marriage took place. Burr had planned it all so perfectly, and had I delayed in going down to Martha’s school a day later, he would’ve gotten away with it._

_But thankfully, I rushed over and managed to meet them right as they were about to enter the courthouse. Upon seeing me, Martha was faced with the gravity of what she was about to do, and the fear of alienating herself from me was enough to make her beg for forgiveness at once. I reassured her that my only concern was her safety and drew her away from Burr. I informed Burr, in no uncertain terms, that next time he tried to contact my sister would be his last. The ties between him and my family were officially cut. He didn’t fight for Martha, but simply left the courthouse without a word. Martha clearly perceived that she had been manipulated, and it was a betrayal that took her a long time to recover from._

_I have tried to dictate to you my perspective as thoroughly as possible. I hope my responses to your accusations are to your satisfaction. There is the possibility that you think so lowly of me that you might regard everything I have written here as excuses and base lies, and I have no method to combat that. But I have never tried so hard to convey the truth of a situation to a person, and there appears to be no benefit to telling a lie of this magnitude. Nevertheless, make of this what you will. I can move on knowing that I’ve made my case._

_Sincerely,_

_J. Laurens_

Alexander read the letter once. Then twice. He stood up, pacing back and forth the length of his office, and read it a third time. Unbelievably, he was thrown into _more_ of a disarray than he was before he’d opened the letter.

Like Laurens predicted, his first reaction was to condemn the whole thing as blatant lies and a skillful reimagining of the facts. The letter was so shocking, totally outside of his expectations. He could hardly be blamed for not believing it at first glance. But then he read it again, and the wheels in his mind started to turn.

Setting aside the issue with Hercules, he directed his complete attention to the situation with Burr. He recalled the narrative of events Burr gave him, how genuinely upset he seemed. Alexander was inclined to believe that Laurens was lying, spinning the facts in a way that made Burr look the worst. Except…that made no sense. Laurens had no reason to lie so intensively, including implicating his own sister in such a lie. That was the biggest turning point in Alexander’s determinations. After all, if the news of Martha Laurens’ near elopement with a man well beneath her station and ten years her senior was widely known, both the lady herself and the Laurens family’s reputation would sustain a bit of damage. And if there’s one thing Alexander had never doubted, it was Laurens’ devotion to his sister. Laurens wouldn’t tell him this information unless it was true, and the fact that he told him at all showed how much he trusted Alexander. 

And the more he thought about it, what did he really know of Burr? He’d written the soldier several letters, with no response. Alexander had assumed that maybe they had gotten lost, or maybe he had the wrong address for the lodgings in Manhattan where the military regiment had migrated to. But even so, that didn’t stop Burr from writing to him. _His_ location was ever-fixed. Really, even when Burr was here, he never told Alexander anything definitive about himself. Outside of his sob story with the Laurens family, he rarely talked about himself or his past. He never gave a solid opinion on anything or took a passionate stand on one issue or the other. The most he would do is argue for both sides, only to agree with whatever side Alexander leaned towards. Alexander thought that was due to the fact that their perspectives were so similar, but now it was becoming startlingly clear that he was being played for a fool. 

It was as if a wall had come tumbling down. He recalled dancing with Burr at the ball, talking with him during it and noticing the way his attention seemed to turn somewhere else at times before it snapped back to Alexander. What was it he said, during the brief time they discussed Laurens? _No, he’s definitely watching,_ Burr said, before he corrected himself. And soon after they finished dancing, Laurens asked him onto the floor and Burr disappeared. Alexander was a pawn the whole time, a tool for Burr to incite Laurens’ ire while keeping his distance, coward that he is. His view of Burr’s character was completely and categorically false, and Alexander was mortified that he had based so much of his opinion of Laurens on that deceitful man’s word. 

Stripping away Burr’s baseless claims, Alexander was left to consider what he believed of Laurens’ character based on his personal dealings with him. And reflecting back on their interactions, he saw that Laurens was honest, outspoken, playful. When he believed in something, he had no problem speaking up for it with passion. And passion he had in droves. 

Alexander’s cheeks flushed. Hercules’ visage came to him like a benediction, halting him before he fell down the deep well of his emotions. Most of his anger in the first place was directed towards Laurens’ interference with his dearest companion’s happiness, and Laurens had not denied or even apologized for his actions. He gave his explanations, but it didn’t change the pain he put Hercules through based on his own assumptions. 

But…listening to his perspective, he couldn’t help but wonder if he would’ve done any different. Angelica _had_ said several times that Hercules was too reserved with his emotions, that he wasn’t making his feelings for the Marquis as blatant as he should’ve. If the roles were reserved, and he truly thought Hercules’ sentiments were unrequited, what would he do? He would wait for his friend to ask his opinion, and then he would deliver the truth in brutally transparent terms. Hercules’ choices after that would be his own, but he’d strongly suggest that his friend move on from the relationship, for his own sanity. So, similar to Laurens’ own actions. 

He shook his head furiously, trying to clear the stream of his thoughts. He couldn’t tell what were rational conclusions and what were his desperate attempts to justify the lingering feelings he hadn’t quite gotten rid of. Could Laurens be forgiven, or was he unforgivable? Had Alexander misjudged the entire situation this whole time? 

“Alexander?” 

He jumped right out of his skin. He turned around to see Eliza standing in the doorway with a plate of food. He hadn’t even noticed that the door had opened. 

“I came to bring you dinner but…” Eliza moved further into the room and put the plate down on his desk, turning to face him. “Alexander, what’s going on?” 

Alexander was sure he looked like a right mess. His hair was messy and falling out of its ponytail from the amount of times he ran his hand through it, reading and rereading the letter. There was a frantic look in his eyes, and he was mid-pace when Eliza came upon him. 

Still, he said, “Nothing. Everything’s fine.” 

Eliza scoffed. “Everything is decidedly not fine. How much longer do you plan on deceiving me and yourself?” 

Her gaze followed Alexander’s which had involuntarily trailed to where the letter rested on the desk. Her eyes softened, and she led Alexander to the couch, when he reluctantly sat down. Eliza reached over, and took his shaking hands into her own. 

“Everything has not been fine, Alexander.” she said quietly. “You haven’t been right for a while. Not since we returned from our visit to Maria, in fact.” 

Alexander remained silent, eyes downcast. 

“When are you going to realize that you don’t have to deal with everything on your own? We’re all here for you, _I’m_ here for you.” Eliza pleaded. “You can confide in me. There’s no pain too great that I can’t help you take on. Please, lean on me.” 

Alexander stayed quiet a moment, then buried his face in his hands and said, “I’m just so confused, Eliza. I think I’ve made a huge mistake, but I’m not sure it was a mistake. I’ve held on strong to my resolve, but now it’s becoming clear that I never had the full picture from the beginning. I don’t know where to go from here, and what scares me the most is that I don’t know if my hubris has cost me something I’ll regret for the rest of my life.”

Eliza took in his words, then said, “Does this relate to Mr. Laurens?” 

Alexander tensed, but replied carefully, “Yes.” 

She gripped his hands again, tighter. “Alexander, you know it’s okay if you love him?” 

His eyes widened, and he ripped his hands from her grasp. “It’s not—I don’t—the situation is complicated. Laurens has committed actions I’m not sure I can forgive. But at the same time, I’ve grossly misunderstood his character. I allowed Burr to deceive me, and now I feel an immense amount of regret for my behavior towards him. I wouldn’t blame Laurens if he's become disenchanted with me.” 

There were questions all over Eliza’s face, but Alexander shook them off. “I can’t give you too many details. Some of the things he told me are not my secrets to share.”

He wouldn’t even know where to begin to explain the situation with Burr, and like he said the business with Laurens’ sister was not his to divulge. And he held back sharing the details of Laurens’ involvement with Lafayette’s and Hercules’ relationship because, to be brutally honest with himself, he couldn’t bear to hear Eliza say anything negative about Laurens. And that reluctance indicated to him that, far from disappearing, his feelings for the man had come roaring back against his will. 

Eliza, bless her heart, accepted all this in with a simple nod. “Alright. I won’t pretend to know the challenges you’re facing, but I’ll say this. I know you, Alexander. If Mr. Laurens was a despicable person, there’d be no part of you with the ability to attach to him. The fact that your heart continues to cling onto him long past your separation means something. Don’t run from it. You’ll only find peace if you face your feelings head on. And you can find solace in the fact that no matter what happens, we will be there to build you back up.” 

Alexander let out a long, shuddering sigh, and put his head on Eliza’s shoulder. “Thank you, Eliza. Truly.” 

Eliza rubbed a comforting hand up and down his back. “There is no need for gratitude. This is what families do for each other. You can’t get rid of us, whether you like it or not.”  
Alexander chuckled, and they sat there in a warm, comfortable silence. 

***

One of the undeniable axioms of life is that time passes. No matter what significant occasions occur in a person’s life, time neither slows nor quickens. It simply flows, and life is pulled along by its tide. 

Time marched along for Alexander. The leaves changed colors, then fell from their trees. The weather got cooler, and the wind picked up. In that timeframe, things were the same yet marginally different for him. He’d begun helping Hercules start the process of establishing a clothing store of his own, including searching for the perfect space to rent, securing a loan, drumming up excitement for the business. He was quite keen to see his friend’s dream take off, so he spent as much effort as he could afford helping him out. 

The house had been much quieter recently, as Peggy had departed for Manhattan to spend a couple of weeks with the Livingstons. Since both her daughters had married and moved out of the house, Mrs. Livingston, a close friend of the Schuylers’ late mother, had taken Peggy under her wing as a surrogate daughter. Peggy was ecstatic to be going, longing to see something more than the same country sights she’d been seeing her whole life. 

“Are you sure it’s a good idea to let her visit a city as big as Manhattan alone?” Alexander asked Phillip quietly, as Peggy boasted to her sisters about all the fun she was going to have without them. 

“She won’t be alone, she’ll be under Mrs. Livingston’s careful eye.” Phillip assured him. “Besides, what is adolescence without a few youthful adventures? Peggy would be absolutely despairing if I denied her this opportunity, so I thought it better to let her have her way this time.” 

“True, Peggy is a nightmare to deal with when she’s upset.” Alexander acknowledged. “Hopefully, Mrs. Livingston reigns her in from doing anything too outlandish.”

Peggy was having such a good time up here, she pleaded to her father to allow her to stay an extra couple of weeks. Phillip allowed it, though Alexander continued to worry. The girls teased for being a protective older brother, but he couldn’t help but wonder what Peggy was getting up to, so far away from home. 

Alexander’s days passed uneventfully. He went through the motions of his life, deciding not to aggravate the subject of Laurens any further. After all, Laurens and his party had not come back to the countryside for months, and Laurens had not contacted him again, understandably. He had too much shame to contact Laurens himself after the nasty words he had tossed Laurens’ way, and he remained conflicted on the matter with Hercules. It was better to let Laurens’ image fade into the background, always at the back of his mind but never disappearing. 

A bright spot in his neutral existence came with a visit from George and Martha Washington, dear friends of the family. Since they had business in a nearby town, the couple came and stayed for the weekend. George and Alexander had a particular affinity for one another, as their political opinions complemented each other and they both held a deep appreciation of the value of hard work. George admired Alexander’s verbosity and wit, and delighted in engaging him in conversation. Martha was also fond of the man, the two sharing a deep love of literature. A meeting with them always lifted his spirits. 

“You seem out of sorts, Alexander.” Martha remarked when they sat down to dinner. “Like a balloon with the air let out. Where’s your usually fiery spirit?” 

“I supposed the pre-winter blues have settled down upon me early this year,” he said, attempting to deflect. 

“You have been a tad blue lately,” Phillip interjected. “George, won’t you do me a favor and brighten my boy’s mood? It’s like a dark cloud has come over our household.”

Alexander bit back a smile at Philip referring to him so familiarly. “You’re too dramatic, sir. I’m perfectly fine.” 

“I have just the thing to raise your mood, son.” George said, in that overly friendly manner of his. “Martha and I are going over to Roxbury to view this collection of texts an acquaintance of ours has unearthed. He attests to some jewels in this treasure trove, original manuscripts from Machiavelli, Dante, even some translated works from Plato and Cicero. You have to come.” 

“We were thinking of inviting you regardless, but now you simply must come.” Martha insisted. “I’ll drag you from this house myself if I have to.” 

With that, Alexander set off with Washingtons the next day. It was a highly enriching experience, perusing the texts of classic philosophers. And he never had anything less than an entertaining time in George and Martha’s company. They spent some time examining the collection, then got lunch, where they had a lively discussion about the books that most appealed to them. When they climbed back onto the carriage, Alexander was filled with a contentment he hadn’t felt in a while.

The carriage rode through the richer areas of the countryside, passing by some magnificent homes. As they approached one of the more beautiful properties, a huge mansion overlooking a lake, Martha called up to the driver, “Excuse me, sir! Will you slow down and pull around here?” 

Alexander gave her an inquisitive look. “Did you come into some fortune I’m not aware of?” 

Martha chuckled. “Unfortunately not. I forgot to mention that I wanted to look at some of the properties in this area. Some of them are open to tours, and this house is one of them. It even has an enchanting name: Valley Forge.” 

Alexander would’ve been less floored if he had been suddenly thrown out of the carriage. “I’m sorry, what did you say it’s called?” 

“Valley Forge!” Martha repeated gleefully. “It’s truly a stunning property, don’t you think? Oh, perhaps you're acquainted with the owner? I know we’re not that far off from your residence.” 

Oh, yes, Alexander was well acquainted with the owner of Valley Forge, considering it was owned by one Mr. John Laurens. His insides were jumpy with butterflies, he couldn’t believe this turn of events. 

“Oh, I’ve met him once or twice at a dinner party, something like that. From what I recall, he’s a very reserved fellow, not really one to invite people over.” Alexander lied, keen to dissuade Martha from this course of action. “I’m not sure he’d like the idea of strangers trapezing through his home.” 

“Is he such a cold gentleman?” Martha inquired. “Well, no matter. We’re here to view the house. The owner isn’t residing there at the moment, so we can examine the mansion at our leisure. I hear he retains a stunning art collection."

“What are you so anxious about, Alexander?” George said. “You can’t tell me you’re not curious to take a peek at how the upper class lives, huh?” 

Alexander laughed. “I can’t deny that.” 

Internally, he tried to calm himself. Like Martha said, it wasn’t as if Laurens was living at Valley Forge now. This was no different from touring any other indiscriminate rich person’s home. There was no possibility of their crossing paths. 

When they knocked on the door, they were greeted by a kindly old maid’s face. “Good evening. Are you here to tour my master’s splendid home?” 

“That we are, good lady.” Martha replied cheerfully. “We’d be delighted if you’d show us around.” 

They were invited inside, and Alexander marveled at the beauty of the main hall. As they traveled further into the house, his attention was drawn to the several family portraits hanging on the wall. There was a painting of a woman with Laurens’ wavy hair and a man with glasses wearing a serious countenance, who had Laurens’ hazel eyes. Balanced on the woman’s hip was a tiny boy with unruly curls, his chubby little hand half waving. The next painting showed the boy a little grown up, but still a child. He stood on his own two feet, his hair pulled back into a ponytail. Both parents were framed behind him, but this time the woman held a baby girl in her arms. The last painting moved forward in time alarmingly. The woman was gone from the picture, and the boy was now an adolescent, standing as tall as his father. He held the baby girl in his arms, now a small child. Standing next to the boy was another male the same age, with a slight quirk to the corner of his lips that could rival the Mona Lisa. 

Alexander stared at the two boys, Laurens and Burr, standing side by side. _He was my brother,_ Laurens had said. He wondered what thoughts hid behind Burr’s sly smile. How could he betray someone as loyal as Laurens, with no shame? So many people never got a chance at family, or lose theirs with no warning. How could Burr throw it all away so easily? 

“Alexander, come!” Martha’s voice broke him out of his stupor. “Come inside the parlor room, it’s absolutely _gorgeous.”_

Alexander stepped inside after the Washingtons and let out a gasp. _Gorgeous_ barely scratched the surface of this room. It was a mini museum of its own, filled with all sorts of paintings from Realist to Baroque to more abstract styles, There were busts and sculptures littered throughout the room as well. 

“My master prides himself on being an art connoisseur,” the maid said proudly. “He used to be so fond of drawing when he was a boy. My heart ached for him when his father directed him to abandon the hobby. He painted the most beautiful pictures of the lake turtles, I think I kept a few in the attic.”

 _Laurens painted?_ He kept the thought to himself, not wanting to show any overt interest. But he had the urge to implore the old lady for any and all of the stories of Laurens’ youth that she could give him. He wanted to know everything about his paintings and what he did for fun and what his favorite childhood snack was, all the meaningless little details that made Laurens who he was. 

“Can I show you my favorite piece in the entire room?” the maid asked. 

All three of them nodded fervently. She led them to the back of the room, where a sculpture stood in front of the small window, appearing angelic as it was lit by the sunlight. 

“John.” Alex whispered, unbidden. 

The old maid turned to him in surprise. “Yes, this is my master. Are you acquainted?” 

“Only a little.” Alexander responded simply. His attention was focused solely on the statue. 

It was an amazing piece of work. The sculptor had managed to capture the curve of Laurens’ body, the elegance of his hands. Alexander was most taken with the sharp line of Laurens’ jawline, which the artist managed to portray perfectly. However, that didn’t mean the sculpture was without imperfection. There was no way for white marble to capture the smattering of freckles splashed across Laurens’ face, nor did it accurately depict the light in his eyes. What disappointed Alexander the most, was that the sculptor had chosen to portray Laurens with such a somber expression. There was beauty in it, yes, but true art was a Laurens with a wide smile stretched across his face, face drawn as he tried to smother the laughter daring to burst out of his throat. There was no painting in the world that could compare to that captivating sight. 

“Can I…may I step outside?” Alex said, all of a sudden. 

The three adults looked at him in concern. “I was planning to show the grounds at the end, but you go on ahead if you like. The backyard doors are straight back, you can’t miss them.” the maid said. 

Martha put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright, Alexander?” 

He forced a smile on his face. “Yes, Auntie, I’m fine. I’d simply like to breathe some fresh air, that’s all.” 

He bid George and Martha to continue on with the tour without him, and made his way outside. The patio was just as exquisite as the rest of his house, with stone steps leading to the bottom. Alexander stood on the grass and marveled at the acres upon acres of land, perfect for walking on an unseasonably warm autumn day like this. He strolled over to the large lake, which glowed amber from the reflection of the sun off the water. 

He thought fleeing outside would’ve helped him escape the intrusive thoughts that plagued him in a house filled with Laurens’ image, but it was no use. Even outside, he was struck by how magnificent Valley Forge was. The exterior was perfect for long walks, horse riding, picnics. Even the lake didn’t look too bad for a swim. The interior was a work of art from every corner. But it was too big for one person. It was a house that needed a family, that should be filled with joy in all its forms. 

This all could’ve been his. It was an odd thought to think, but no less true. Laurens wanted to share all this and more with him, but now that was all over. It wasn’t meant to be, he kept telling himself. How could it ever work out, someone like Laurens and someone like him? No, they were thrown into each other’s paths, and things had been set right now. They would most likely never see each other again, as was right. 

Alexander came to the lake’s edge. He stared out at the water, watching the geese that floated on the surface. He kicked his feet against the ground, struggling to tamp down the sorrow that welled up within him. His gaze trailed down to his feet, and he was perplexed to see his toe brushing against what appeared to be clothing. Upon closer examination, he saw that it was a men’s suit jacket with an undershirt to match, along with a necktie. 

“What the hell?” Alexander murmured to himself. “I hope the groundskeeper isn’t prone to stashing his clothes out here.” 

Then he stumbled backwards with a yelp as something emerged from the lake, taking Alexander completely by surprise. 

Standing in front of him, with a matching expression of astonishment on his face, was John Laurens. 

***

_Laurens_ stood there, like an apparition from his dreams. His hair was loose and dripping wet, his cheeks flushed red from the exercise and, Alexander could not emphasize this heavily enough, he was _shirtless._ Laurens’ firm, chiseled body was on display like a statue come to life. His body was glistening from the water, beads of moisture trailing down his body and accentuating his abdominal muscles. Alexander’s mouth dropped open, and he was sure that his tongue would’ve fallen out of his mouth had it not been so securely connected. 

“Alexander?” Laurens blinked rapidly, as if he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Several things hit Alexander at once. Laurens was standing in front of him. Laurens, who was not supposed to be here, was right there. He was also barechested for the entire world to see, and Alexander had been openly gaping at him the whole time. Good god, he’d been staring at Laurens like a voyeur this entire time! 

Alexander, flustered, whipped around, his back to Laurens. “M—Mr. Laurens! I—What are you—how is your family?” The words tumbled out of him with no rhyme or reason. 

“Family? Oh, right, yes, they’re fine, everyone’s fine.” Laurens sounded similarly flustered. “And you? How is your family?”

“Likewise, everyone is fine. Peggy went up to Manhattan for—” he turned his head to look at Laurens, only to see him toweling off his body with his undershirt. The sight made him feel lightheaded. 

He turned back around once again. “Anyway, how’s your family?” 

“In the last five seconds since you asked? Still fine, I’d guess.” There was a jesting tone in his voice that made Alexander want to sink into the floor with embarrassment. He was acting ridiculous. 

“Right. That’s good to hear.” he replied. 

“Al—Mr. Hamilton?” 

Alexander hated the name as soon as Laurens said it. It didn’t sound right in his mouth, not anymore. But he didn’t have the words to tell Laurens to call him by his given name. To tell him to say _Alexander,_ like he had before.

All he could say was, “Yes?” 

“You can turn around, I’m not naked.” Laurens said, a barely repressed smile on his face. “I can put my shirt back on if it’ll put you more at ease.”

Alexander realized how ridiculous he was being all at once. He turned around, but couldn’t make eye contact with Laurens. “No, you don’t—I mean, yes, I want—I mean—do whatever pleases you the best!” 

At that, Laurens let out a laugh. “I suppose I’ll put on my shirt then. Otherwise, I’m not sure you’ll look at me for the rest of our conversation.” 

Thankfully, his personality was such that spite could overpower his stronger emotions. It gave him the strength to huff and look at Laurens head on. The playful look in Laurens’ eyes made his heart flutter, and he was transfixed by the way Laurens shrugged on his shirt, draping it across his shoulders and slipping his arms into the holes. As he fastened each button, Alexander felt his sanity return. 

“Why are you here?” He finally asked the question he should’ve started with. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking that? I live here.” But he answered the question regardless. “I have some business in the area, so I’ve moved back down to Valley Forge for the time being. You’ve caught me just as I arrived, actually. I haven’t even stepped inside yet.” 

“You arrive at your fancy mansion after a long hiatus, and the first thing you do jump into the lake for some indeterminable reason?” 

“Not indeterminable. It’s an unseasonably warm day and the water looked nice, so I jumped in.” 

Alexander wondered if Laurens had truly gone mad. “That’s all?” 

“Well, I didn’t know I’d have company. If I had, I wouldn’t have spent so long in the water.” He gazed down at Alexander. “And if I’d known that company was you, I would’ve kept my shirt on.” 

Before Alexander could stop himself, laughter burst out of throat. It’d been a while since he’d had a good laugh, and it felt amazing. 

“You’re the same as ever. An enigma, through and through!” Alexander howled.

He calmed down just in time to notice the tender smile that Laurens was giving him. His heartbeat raced in his chest. 

“Your turn. What are you doing here?” Laurens asked. “This is quite the surprise.”

It occurred Alexander, much too late, that this was the first time he and Laurens had spoken since he received Laurens’ bombshell letter. Which followed after his brutal rejection of Laurens’ proposal. It sobered him up, realizing how improper this all was. 

“I know what this must seem like. Please believe me, I had no idea we were visiting your home until my aunt pulled the carriage in—I’m visiting with my aunt and uncle, by the way. They have an appreciation for art and they heard about your collection and dragged me along with them. I had no idea you’d even be here, the maid said you were out!” He knew he was rambling now, but the words kept coming out. “I’m sure you must find this odd and intrusive, please excuse me—” 

“Hamilton, it’s alright.” Laurens interrupted. “I hardly stay here for long, so the home tours are a common occurrence. Gerry doesn’t even know I’m here yet, I bet. You’re fine.”

“Right.” Alexander gave him a sharp nod. “Well, speaking of my aunt and uncle, I’d better get back to them—” 

“Wait!” Laurens reached out like he was going to grab his arm, before jerking his hand back. Alexander’s breath caught at the aborted motion. 

“Will you do me the honor of dining with me tonight?” Laurens said in one breath. “My sister is visiting and I’d love for you to meet her. Of course, if you have other plans I—” 

“No!” Alexander jumped in, then blushed. “I mean, that sounds lovely. I’m extremely eager to meet your darling sister.”

The smile that broke across Laurens’ face was sweeter than a glass of wine. “Great. Excellent.” 

“Alexander!” Martha’s voice rang out, before the conversation could continue any further. 

He turned to see the trio making their way over to them. Laurens quickly put back on his suit jacket and pulled a hair ribbon from his pocket to tie his hair back with. By the time the Washingtons and Gerry approached them, he was a proper gentleman once again. 

“Master Laurens! I didn’t expect you back home!” Gerry exclaimed. 

Laurens moved forward to kiss the old maid on the cheek. “Sorry, Gerry, I meant to write. Martie’s been missing the Valley, so we decided to come back on a whim.” 

It was a pleasant surprise to see how warm Laurens was with his staff. He’d been outraged in the past to see how maids and servants were treated as no better than doormats by their employers. Watching Laurens and Gerry interact, the bond between appeared far more familial than professional. 

Laurens turned to the Washingtons. He kissed Martha’s hand, bowed to George, and introduced himself. George and Martha did the same. 

“I’ve invited Mr. Hamilton to dinner tonight, and I’d love to extend the invitation to you as well.” Laurens said. “I’m desperate to converse with other art enthusiasts. None of my companions share the same love of it I do.” 

Martha’s eyes sparkled. “We’d be delighted to!” 

“Excellent.” His gaze traveled back to Alexander. “Until tonight, then.” 

Alexander gazed back at him. “Until tonight.” 

***

Since the Washingtons weren’t fond of traveling at night, the group checked into the local inn and sent a letter to the family informing them that they’d be back the next morning. When the sun went down, they made their way back over to Valley Forge. 

Martha was as giddy as a schoolgirl. “I cannot believe our luck. To think we’d get to dine at a house as exquisite as that! Based on your descriptions, Alexander, I expected the owner to be a stiff, unfeeling man. But I found him to be warm and charming, not to mention very sweet to dear Gerry. No wonder she wouldn’t stop singing his praises.” 

“Mr. Laurens is a man of many layers.” Alexander responded absentmindedly. His mind was still on Laurens’ wild hair blowing the breeze, the way Laurens smiled at him. 

“He was also rather handsome, might I add.” Martha said slyly. 

“Really? I hadn’t noticed.” He ignored the way his cheeks burned. 

“My love, stop teasing Alexander.” George grinned. “We’re almost there.” 

Once they arrived at the house, Gerry greeted them with warm smiles. She led them through the home slowly, chatting with the Washingtons about the architecture and the other subjects. While Alexander appreciated the woman, he was very impatient to see Laurens. The anticipation had been rising in him all evening and he wanted to start dinner before he could overthink things any further and embarrass himself once again. 

He was distracted by the gentle sound of a piano, playing up ahead. He drifted away from the trio, who were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice his departure. Following the music, he ended up standing in front of a large, ornate door. He peered through the crack in the doorway and saw a young lady sitting at the piano, curly hair pulled up into a bun. When she finished her song, she turned her head to the side and said, “How’s that?” 

Laurens came into view. He put his hand on the girl’s shoulder and said, “Perfect. Though the middle parts were bordering on sloppy.” 

The girl poked Laurens in the side. “If my playing isn’t satisfactory, _you_ may take over while _I_ flirt with Mr. Hamilton.”

Laurens poked her back. “If you spent more time practicing the piano and less time flirting, I wouldn’t have to make any comments at all.” 

There were more words exchanged between the two that Alexander couldn’t hear, and then the girl was rocketing out of her seat as Laurens chased her around the room. He caught her in his arms from behind, the two of them laughing. Laurens looked so youthful like this, full of life. His face was smoothed of its wrinkles and illuminated, brighter than any star in the sky. The sight was so entrancing that Alexander leaned forward to get a closer look, totally forgetting that he was resting against a cracked door. As a result, he tumbled into the room, barely managing to catch himself from falling onto the floor. 

When he finally stood up straight, he saw Laurens and the girl staring right at him. 

Alexander had never been so embarrassed in his life. “Please excuse me, I—I heard the music and I followed its sound and—I meant to wait for my aunt and uncle, but I got curious. Forgive me for interrupting your conversation I—” 

Laurens crossed over to him in two long strides. “Hamilton.” 

It seemed like there was more Laurens wanted to say, but no other words were forthcoming. Instead he stared deep into Alexander’s eyes and Alexander stared right back, feeling as he was being pulled into the other man’s orbit. 

They were interrupted by the clearing of a throat behind Laurens. 

Laurens glanced back, then said, “Right, yes. Hamilton, I’d like to introduce you to my little sister, Martha. Martha, this is Alexander Hamilton.” 

Martha came up to the two of them and curtsied. “How do you do, Mr. Hamilton?” 

Alexander bowed. “Quite well, thank you. I’ve been trembling with excitement at the thought of meeting the famous Miss Laurens.” 

“Likewise, sir. I feel like I’ve been waiting _ages_ to meet you.” Martha grinned. “I was only half-certain you existed.” 

_Ages?_ Alexander thought. Didn’t that suggest that Martha had been aware of him for some time? Meaning that Laurens has mentioned him before, repeatedly. Alexander looked over at the man for confirmation, but Laurens avoided his gaze. 

Martha grabbed his hand. “Come, sit with me! My brother says you have a talent for the piano.” 

Alexander allowed himself to be dragged over to the piano bench, settling down next to the young lady. “Your brother has been spreading lies then. I’m a subpar piano player, at best.” 

“That can’t be true! He told me all about the beautiful song you played at Uncle’s party.” Martha grinned and leaned closer to him. “He’s stopped short of composing odes to it, to be honest—” 

“Martha.” Laurens cut in. 

She giggled and said, “Sorry, sorry. You can play Clair de Lune, at least? Let’s play it together.” 

They put their hands on the keys and endeavored to make music together, but their inability to harmonize and Alexander’s meager skills created a less desirable result than expected. Alexander heard Laurens snickering behind them. 

“What’s so funny, Laurens?” Alexander craned his head around. “As if you could do any better!” 

“Exactly!” Martha said. “Pay him no mind, Mr. Hamilton. He’s just jealous of our skills.” 

Laurens put his hands up. “Don’t be cross with me, I’m simply enjoying the view.”

“Well, as long as you’re entertained.” Alexander grinned at him, and Laurens’ own smile grew larger at the sight of it. 

The Washingtons finally entered the drawing room, and Laurens went over to greet them. It left Alexander alone with Martha for the first time.

He glanced at her and said casually, “I can’t believe that your brother mentioned my piano playing to you. It was really nothing special.” 

“Mentioned?” Martha laughed softly. “Jack _mentions_ you a lot. I was beginning to liken you to a mythical creature in my mind.” 

Alexander bit his lip, trying to stop the giddy smile that threatened to spread across his face. So Laurens _had_ spoken about him. He’d talked about Alexander to his beloved sister, many times. Alexander wasn’t sure what to make of that information, but it lifted his spirits. 

“Mostly good things, I hope?” He kept his tone light, trying to cover up his inner emotions. 

“Mostly.” Martha replied, mischievous glint in her eyes. 

She picked back up playing the piano, performing a flawless Clair de Lune all on her own. Alexander was moved by the dreamy, sentimental nature of her playing. 

He watched her hands as they strummed the keys. “You’re very talented, miss. I feel moved to tears.” 

“Yes, there were a number of skills Father thought a proper lady ought to be proficient in, and piano playing was the only one I liked.” She waved her hand. “The rest I had no use for.” 

Alexander turned to look at her. He had expected Martha to be the classic young mistress: gentle, meek, agreeable. She was certainly agreeable, but she had a fire in her eyes that Alexander also appreciated. 

“If you don’t want to be a proper lady, what would you like to be?” he inquired. 

“A doctor.” she said bluntly. “Though, there’s no reason why I can’t be a credit to my sex at the same time.” 

Alexander listened with delight as Martha described her passion for medicine, becoming more amazed by her by the second. She was intelligent, hardworking, and ambitious. No wonder Laurens was so dedicated to her. 

“Jack is helping me search for a good tutor to supplement my studies,” Martha explained. “We’re hoping if I can raise my grades a little more, I might be accepted into Radcliffe.” 

“I don’t see how Radcliffe could turn down such a driven woman as yourself!” Alexander exclaimed. “They’ll surely be impressed by your passion and grit.” 

“Thank you, sir.” She glanced at him. “It’s all thanks to my brother, really. Father would’ve never let pursue a career in medicine. He was of the staunch opinion that men and women had their separate roles, and that a woman belonged in the home.” 

The disgusted look on Alexander’s face made Martha laugh. “I know, I know. I loved him dearly, but his way of thinking could be so outdated at times. Jack’s not like that. As soon as I told him I wanted to be a doctor, he placed me in a top notch college preparatory school. He buys me all sorts of medical texts for my birthday, and when our relatives raise their concerns about the path I’m taking, he defends me.” 

Martha smiled at him, making direct eye contact. “My brother is an amazing man, Mr. Hamilton.” 

Alexander looked back at Laurens as he was talking with the Washingtons, the couple looking more pleased with him by the second. “Yes, he truly is.” 

Martha sighed heavily. “I worry about him. Once I head off to college, I’ll have less chances to come back home to visit. It’d be nice if he had someone to share Valley Forge with.” 

Alexander’s eyes widened. When he turned to look at her, he saw that Martha was giving him a pointed look. 

“Dinner’s ready!” Gerry came into the room and announced. Alexander was grateful for the interruption, because he had no idea what to say next. 

As they made their way to the dining room, Laurens slowed down to sidle up next to Alexander while everyone else walked ahead. “You and Martha seemed to be having a energetic discussion. She didn’t say anything odd, I hope?” 

A tiny blush rose on his cheeks. “No, not at all.” 

Dinner was a pleasant affair. As Laurens stated, he was ecstatic to talk about art with anyone who would tolerate it. He discussed movements and artists with the Washingtons, then moved seamlessly into discussing literature and politics. Alexander had a fun time debating, but he was also content to sit back and listen to Laurens talk. He found himself hanging onto the man’s every word, his eyes unable to leave Laurens for a second. And he was not so oblivious as to be unaware of how Laurens’ gaze consistently trailed back to him either. All in all, it was a wonderful night. 

Laurens offered Alexander and the Washingtons his carriage to travel back to the inn, but the group declined. 

“It’s very nice out, tonight.” Alexander said. “A night like this is a waste to spend in a carriage, we’ll walk back.” 

“Let me walk you to your lodgings then.” Laurens offered at once. “I’ll feel better if I know you all got back safe.” 

“Alright then.” Alexander felt shy suddenly, but agreed nonetheless. “Let’s go.” 

They bid Martha and Gerry farewell, Alexander promising to write Martha sometime, and set off down the pathway. His aunt and uncle walked a little ahead, leaving the two men walking side by side. They were both silent for a moment, bashful and ultra conscious of the minimal space between them. Alexander stared up at the night sky and admired the clear view of the stars that the countryside afforded them. It was impossible not to relax viewing the bright lights sparkling across the dark expanse. 

He didn’t notice Laurens staring at him, watching the stars reflected in Alexander’s eyes and wanting him so badly, he could hardly breathe. 

“Your sister’s amazing,” Alexander spoke up, and Laurens looked away quickly. 

“Yes, she is.” Laurens said. “I thought you two would get along well. She has an opinion for everything, just like you.” 

“You give me too much credit.” Alexander chuckled. “I wish I had half the brains she has. A doctor! Try as I might, medicine and science are some of the beasts I have never been able to conquer.” 

“She has a good head on her shoulders.” he agreed. “I feel an immense sense of pride for everything she accomplishes, even though I have nothing to do with it.” 

“That’s not true. She wouldn’t be able to go on without your support, she told me that herself.” 

Laurens smiled and shook his head. “I’m doing what I’m supposed to do, as her brother and her guardian. I don’t believe I deserve any special accolades.” 

He sighed and continued, “I was only 22 when Father passed and left me to raise her on my own. As soon as we lost him, I knew I was going to do things differently than he had. Let me be clear, my father wasn’t a perfect man, but he took pride in taking care of his family. Especially once my mother passed. He instilled those same values in me, but I have little desire to force my sister into a box or make decisions for her. I pledged to myself that I would listen to her, do whatever I could to help her achieve her dreams, commit myself totally to strengthening our bond. She’s the closest family I have, and I wanted to be a better person for her.” 

Alexander was silent, and Laurens let out a nervous laugh. “Sorry, I’m talking too much. I don’t why I’m telling you all this, I just…You're someone who understands how precious family is. I’ve always admired that about you, Hamilton.” 

“Alexander.” 

Laurens looked at him. “What?” 

“Alexander.” he repeated, his eyes shining. “That’s my name, and I’d rather be addressed by it.” 

Laurens reacted as if Alexander had hand-wrapped a wonderful present and delivered it to him. “Okay. Alexander, then.” 

They arrived at the inn. Alexander was reluctant to part ways with Laurens, and wracked his brain for an excuse to delay his departure. George came to the rescue, and asked Laurens if he’d like to share a few pints of ale at the inn’s bar before he left. 

Laurens glanced at Alexander and said, “If you insist.” 

“We insist.” Alexander replied, and Laurens came inside with them. 

The first thing they did was check in. To Alexander’s surprise, the innkeeper handed him a letter addressed to him. 

“For me?” he queried. 

The innkeeper nodded. “If you’re Alexander Hamilton, the letter’s for you. Oh, and the messenger wanted me to tell you it was urgent.”

George furrowed his brow. “What could it possibly be?” 

The sender had forgotten to write their name on the envelope, but he recognized Angelica’s handwriting, sloppy as it was. She must’ve been writing in a rush. 

“Let us get a table first, and then we can open the letter.” His aunt suggested. 

They found an empty table, but Alexander opened the letter before he would even sit down. He stood up and read it, and the contents within the note were enough to induce him to faint, which he almost did. His knees buckled, and before he could begin his descent to the ground, Laurens rushed forward and held him up in his strong grip. 

“Alexander, what’s happened?” Laurens near-shouted, taken aback by the man’s reaction. 

He lowered Alexander in a chair, and George and Martha surrounded him. 

“What is it, boy, what’s happened?” Martha demanded. 

“Peggy,” Alexander gasped out. “It’s Peggy. She’s gone—disappeared! She’s run away from the Livingstons, and no one knows where she’s gone.” 

“What?!” George said. 

“That’s not the worst part. Wherever she is, she’s not alone. They say she’s run off with—with—” Alexander looked right at Laurens. “With Aaron Burr. Apparently, she’s under the impression that they’re going to elope.” 

Laurens turned a deathly pale color. “No.” 

“Yes.” Alexander passed the letter to George. “You can read the letter for yourselves.” 

The panic going through the house was clear in Angelica’s writing. According to Angelica, Peggy had been dining with the regiment, which was stationed in Manhattan, regularly, along with Mrs. Livingston and a few other ladies. Peggy had joked with Mrs. Livingston a few times that she was planning on getting married, but Mrs. Livingston had no cause to take it seriously until she walked into Peggy’s room and saw it empty, save for a note telling her not to worry and that when she returned, she’d be returning as Mrs. Margarita Burr. Mrs. Livingston started the process of searching for her immediately, the news of which spread like wildfire. At the moment Mrs. Livingston had finally chosen to inform Phillip, Peggy had been missing a week. 

_I don’t need to say this to you, Alexander, but it must be addressed._ Angelica wrote. _Perhaps if Peggy had come back as she promised, we may have been able to salvage the situation. But she has not, and it is to be assumed that they are not married. This scandal has already spread amongst Mrs. Livingston’s circle, it is only a matter of time before the news leaks into town. Every day that Peggy cavorts around the state with that lawless man is another day that this family’s reputation plunges into the mud. You must return home at once. Father is beside him with fury and devastation, and Eliza is practically hysterical. We need you._

Alexander understood exactly what Angelica was trying to convey to him. It wasn’t as plain as being worried for Peggy’s safety and wellbeing, of which was their chief concern. In a society as merciless and insidious as New York's was, reputation was everything. It was the currency on which you moved throughout the world, made connections and even marriages on. A scandal such as this, where an unmarried woman made publicly clear her dalliance with a man who was not her betrothed, who was almost ten years her senior and a grunt cadet in the military, was enough to take the whole family down. It made him ill to think of what Peggy and Burr were doing together, of the whispers that would follow her for the rest of her life. And it wouldn’t be only Peggy who would suffer. Peggy’s decision was damaging enough to keep herself and anyone else in the family from getting married in the near future, at the very least. No one wanted to connect themselves with a tainted family.

Alexander buried his face into his hands. “I need to go back home. Tonight.” 

“Of course, we’ll leave you with you.” George said, standing up and getting their stuff together at once. “I can’t imagine what Phillip is going through right now.” 

Laurens put a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “Please, use my carriage. I won’t take no for an answer.” 

Alexander leaned into his touch. “Yes, alright. Thank you for offering.” 

Alexander and the Washingtons remained at the bar, waiting for Laurens to arrive with the carriage. Alexander remained hunched over, head in his hands. His mind was racing, bouncing from worst case scenarios to contingency plans. A miserable thought crept into his head that Laurens must’ve felt like he dodged a bullet after bearing witness to this mess of a situation. Thinking that made him nauseous. 

Eventually, Laurens came back with the carriage. George and Martha entered into the cab first. Before Alexander could follow them, Laurens held him back by the wrist. 

“This is all my fault.” he said. “If I had been upfront about his true nature, this wouldn’t have happened.” 

“No one could’ve predicted this course of events. There’s no use in blaming yourself, it won’t help anyone.” Alexander said. “I’d rather focus on what to do next.” 

“They’ll be found.” Laurens said firmly. “Things will work out the way they’re supposed to, I swear.”

It took all of Alexander’s energy to muster up a weak smile. “Thank you, John.” 

Alexander climbed into the carriage. He looked back at Laurens one last time before the carriage pulled away, then turned forward to face what laid up ahead. 

***

A dark cloud had come over the Schuyler house like never before. Like Angelica stated, Eliza was distraught. She holed up in her room and refused to come out, not even to greet Alexander. Hercules stayed with her, making sure she ate regularly. 

Meanwhile, Phillip, Angelica, Alexander, and the Washingtons gathered together to discuss their next steps. Alexander had never seen Phillip so despondent, and Angelica’s face was permanently set in a severe frown. After much discussion, they decided that the best option was for Phillip to head up Manhattan and track Peggy down himself, and upon finding the couple compel Burr to marry Peggy. This made Alexander sick to his stomach, but there was no other way. For Peggy and this family’s livelihood, it had to be done. 

The Washingtons volunteered to help with the search, since it’d be more efficient to have people searching in several cities at once. Phillip thanked them profusely, and they all departed the next morning. 

It had been a couple of days since then, Phillip writing every night to update them on his progress. The group had congregated in Eliza and Peggy’s shared bedroom to read the latest letter. Alexander sat next to Eliza on her bed, brushing a comforting hand up and down her back. Eliza was curled in on herself, facing away from him, tears drying on her face. Angelica and Hercules sat at the foot of the bed. 

“They still haven’t found her yet,” Alexander said, and his heart ached watching his companions slump with disappointment. “But they’ve followed her trail down to Brooklyn, and Phillip is confident that they’ll ascertain her location there.” 

A solemn lull filled the room. 

“We must not give into despair,” Alexander pleaded. “Peggy will be found and brought home, I have zero doubt about that. Phillip will find her. All that’s required of us is to practice patience. This defeated mood helps no one.” 

“Finding her is the least of our worries,” Angelica muttered under her breath. 

Eliza inhaled sharply, then sat up. “We have no idea where she is. Every day that Father fails to locate her raises the possibility that something may have happened. We have no idea if she’s safe with this man or if she is suffering.” 

She turned her blazing eyes in Angelica’s direction. “And all you can worry about is how you’ll look? Will your  _ reputation  _ keep you warm if our little sister never returns home?” 

“Eliza, control yourself.” Angelica said, voice dangerously quiet. “How dare you insinuate that I am any less concerned for Peggy than you are?” 

“If you weren’t, you’d look like me right now!” she snapped. “You should be in tears, out of your mind with fear! But all you can discuss are  _ prospects  _ and  _ connections.  _ She could be hurt, do you realize that? She could be d—”

_ “Eliza.”  _ Angelica said the word so viciously that Eliza’s voice cut out at once. “Don’t finish that sentence, I’m warning you.” 

“You don’t care,” Eliza said, tearing up again. “Our baby sister is out there without a soul to trust, and you haven’t spared one moment to think about her and nothing else.” 

“Forgive me if I don’t have the luxury to waste time on tears,” Angelica drew herself up to her full height. “Someone has to think critically and come up with a solution. While you were sobbing like a child in your room, I have been considering all sorts of methods to recover her and making sure her dignity remains intact once she returns home. I don’t have the luxury to wallow in my own pain. I have to think five steps ahead and act with precision. That is what I’ve  _ been  _ doing, since we were kids. Protecting you and Peggy, allowing you your frivolous whims and shielding you from the world. So don’t you ever,  _ ever,  _ suggest that I love Peggy any less than you do.”

Eliza was crying in earnest now. “You are wicked, you can be so—” 

“Eliza. Angelica.” Hercules’ deep voice resounded through the quiet space. “Stop this nonsense. Your bickering won’t bring Peggy home any sooner. It’s a disgrace.” 

Angelica left the room abruptly, and Eliza collapsed onto her bed, pressing her sobs into her pillow. Alexander and Hercules exchanged a look, and Alexander went after Angelica while Hercules took his place next to Eliza. 

Angelica hadn’t walked very far away. She was just up ahead in the hallway, leaning on the wall with one hand. Alexander could tell by the set of her shoulders and her slow, deliberate breaths that she was crying, and trying to stop. Alexander stayed behind her, because he knew that she hated showing weakness in front of other people. 

“She didn’t mean it.” he said. “She’s upset and panicked and—” 

“I know that.” Angelica responded. “I don’t need you to tell me that. I know Eliza like I know my own mind, I understand that she’s lashing out out of fear. But that doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt.” 

Alexander nodded. “I know.” 

“No, you don’t.” Angelica whipped around, and there was a whirlwind of emotion in her eyes. “None of you understand. I didn’t ask to be the eldest, but I am. I’m the one who has to keep it together, be the pillar, hold everything together, keep a cool head. I haven’t slept in days, wracked with concern for Peggy, but I don’t get to run away and cry about it! No, I have to stay solid, because that’s what I do.” 

“You don’t have to stay solid,” Alexander whispered. “I’m here now. You can break.” 

And with that, Angelica dissolved into tears. Alexander held her as she cried into his shoulder, letting out all the frustration that had been building in her for a long while. 

“I’m the monster because I’m the only one willing to think about what happens when she comes home,” Angelica sobbed. “It will be terrible, Alexander. You know it too, you’re like me. Don’t tell me you haven’t thought that far ahead.” 

He couldn’t lie to her. “Yes, if they’re not married and it becomes public knowledge that they were running around New York doing…married couple things, it will be terrible for her. But she has us. There’s no storm we can’t weather through together.” 

Angelica sniffled, and wiped her face. “Right, you’re right. The Schuyler-Hamilton-Mulligan family sticks together.” 

Alexander laughed, and for a moment the dust settled. 

A few more days passed, and Phillip returned in low spirits without Peggy. 

“I cannot afford to leave the business unattended for so many days on end.” he said when Alexander rushed out the door to meet him. 

“I could’ve run the farm in your absence, me or Angelica.” Alexander insisted. “Don’t you have any faith in us?” 

“Alexander, please. I’ve had a long journey, don’t start with that.” Phillip had never spoken to him so curtly before. “George and Martha volunteered to go over to Harlem and investigate some leads there. If their search turns up nothing, I’ll be heading back up. This is a matter of patience and even tempers, or else we’ll be lost.” 

“You’re right. Forgive my outburst, sir.” Alexander said, repentant. 

Phillip put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright. Come now, let’s head inside.” 

They waited and waited and waited, until finally, a letter came from George. 

They gathered in the dining room to read it. Phillip absorbed the contents of the letter first, without a word. Then he said, “They have been found.”, got up, and went into his office, slamming the door behind him. The rest of the group fell all over themselves to read the letter next. 

George informed them that Peggy and Burr had been found together in Harlem at a local hotel. After much discussion, Burr had agreed to marry Peggy, but on the condition of receiving a small fee. ‘Dowry’ was the word Burr used, which almost made Alexander fly into a rage. George assumed that Phillip would agree to these terms, since there were no better alternatives to be proposed, and went ahead with the arrangement. The marriage proceeded quietly and quickly. The next time the family saw then, George promised, it would be with Aaron and Peggy Burr in tow. 

No one said anything at first, unsure how to react.

“It’s not good news, but it’s something.” Eliza spoke up. “Thank god she’s safe.”

“Thank god she’s safe.” Angelica repeated, but the words sounded hollow. 

Later, when she and Alexander were alone, she said, “You know why Father’s upset, don’t you?” 

Alexander nodded grimly. “Yes, I came to the same conclusion as him.” 

In this world, people only married for two reasons: business or love. Not even the most naive person in the world would come away from this situation thinking that Peggy and Burr had somehow fallen madly in love and decided to marry as a result. Alexander was highly skeptical of Burr’s capacity for such an emotion, knowing him. That left business, and rushing into marriage for money was something Alexander did know Burr had the propensity for. But the income he asked for was too low. Alexander had no idea why he chose Peggy, with barely any money to her name, in the first place. But no matter his reason, Burr had the ability to demand a huge fee from them in exchange for marrying Peggy and saving her and the family’s reputation. Especially since, as a woman, Peggy had a lot more to lose. 

But the money Burr requested was barely anything at all. It made no sense, and the only thing that Alexander knew for certainty about Burr was that every action he did had a purpose. It was clear that Burr’s actual request must’ve been something beyond the Schuylers’ means, and the Washingtons stepped up to cover most of it. Phillip hated being in debt to anyone, even friends, so this was a blow to his ego. 

Angelica let out a heavy sigh. “How much do you think they paid?” 

Alexander shook his head. “I don’t even want to think about that. But a good amount, I’d say. Burr is not one to miss an opportunity.”

“I’ll never be able to look Uncle George and Aunt Martha in the face again. But as Eliza said, at least she’s safe.” 

Yes, and Alexander prayed that she had not been changed irreparably from the experience. 

***

“Eliza! Angelica! I’m home!” Peggy was leaning out the open window as the carriage rolled through to stop in front of the house. 

The entire family was waiting outside, ready to receive Peggy and her new groom. Peggy jumped out the carriage once it stopped and ran up to her sisters, launching herself into their arms. Phillip went over to talk to the Washingtons and Burr immediately. 

“Sorry for the delay! I didn’t want to write you until the ceremony had been completed, but I didn’t expect everything to take so long.” Peggy giggled. “Who would’ve thought out of the five of us that  _ I’d _ be the first one to get married? The surprise of the century, I’d say.” 

Angelica couldn’t hold back the livid expression on her face. “You foolish, foolish girl—”

Eliza stopped her before she could finish by drawing Peggy into a tight hug. “I’m so happy you’re home, Peggy. We’ve missed you.” 

Peggy softened and hugged her sister back. “What’s with all the mournful faces? This is a joyous occasion!” 

“When your seventeen year old sister disappears off the face of the map without a word, it tends to be hard to celebrate.” Alexander snapped, the stress finally wearing on his patience. 

Peggy laughed. “What, did you think something happened to me? Aaron and I were searching for the perfect place to marry, that’s all! I kept telling him that the place didn’t matter, as long as we were together, but he insisted we wait. I told you, I was planning on writing home eventually.” 

Peering at her siblings’ serious, humorless faces, a light bulb went off in Peggy’s head. “Oh, I see what the problem is. You all are upset that you weren’t present for the wedding.” 

“What?” Angelica said, in utter disbelief. 

Peggy nodded. “You must believe me, I wished all of you were there with me. I even considered tarrying until we could go back home. But when you’re in love, there’s no point waiting! Aaron convinced me it would be better to surprise you, and he was right. Look at your faces!” 

Eliza took Peggy by the hand before Angelica could lunge at her. “Come, let’s go inside. It’s too chilly to talk about this out here.” 

Eliza and Peggy went inside, Peggy chattering about having a dinner party to celebrate the happy union. 

“Hercules, you’ll have to hold me back before I slap some sense into her.” Angelica said. 

Hercules put his hands on her shoulders. “Let me make you some tea, you’ve earned it.” 

They went inside, leaving Alexander standing outside. It was just how he wanted it, because he had some business to settle. 

Phillip and the Washingtons brushed past him on the way inside, deep in conversation, leaving Burr and Alexander to face each other. 

“Hamilton,” Burr said, calm smile on his face. “Or should I call you Alexander? Considering we’re brothers now.” 

Alexander crossed his arms. “You may call me Mr. Hamilton, considering you’re nothing to me other than a snake and a leech.” 

Burr raised his eyebrows. “That’s a little harsh, don’t you think? I thought family was important to you.” 

“This has been a long week and a half, Burr. I’m reaching the end of my self control, the only thing restraining me from responding to you with my fists instead of my words.” Alexander snarled. 

To his ire, Burr laughed. “Fiery as always, Mr. Hamilton. Have I slighted you in some way? If you had given me any sign, I would’ve taken you to the altar instead.” 

“Why is that? God knows why you eloped with Peggy, but I know  _ I  _ don’t have an inheritance for you to filch.” 

The poised expression on Burr’s face faltered for a moment, before settling back into place. “So you’ve been talking with John. I wonder what lies he’s spun up now. But more importantly, you believe someone like him over me?” 

Alexander’s eyes flared with anger. “John is hundred times the man you will ever  _ hope  _ to be, and I was a fool to think otherwise for a second. Of course I believe him. And I’ll thank you not to say his name with that dirty mouth of yours.” 

Burr scoffed, his smile turning into something more insincere. “Wow, will wonders never cease to amaze? It looks like John's feelings aren’t as unrequited as he thought.” 

Alexander’s eyes widened and he didn’t respond, caught off guard by the remark.

“Let me give you some advice, Alexander,” Burr said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Men like John Laurens can bestow their favor on a person as easily as they can take it away. Whatever feelings he has for you are a whim, one he can shake off easily. You’d be better off associating with people of your own ilk.” 

Alexander chuckled, then knocked the hand off his shoulder and grabbed Burr by the front of his shirt. The look on his face was murderous. “Your words mean no more to me than those of a rat scavenging in an alleyway, so keep your shit advice to yourself. Here are my words of wisdom to you: if you hurt my sister, I will kill you myself. Understood?” 

Burr nodded, the same infuriating smile remaining on his face. “Understood.” 

Alexander let him go, wiped his hands on his pants, and left Burr behind. 

Phillip took Burr aside to have further discussions in his office with the Washingtons, so the rest of them retired to the drawing room. Peggy prattled on about her adventures in Manhattan, continuing to be astoundingly oblivious to the turmoil she threw the house into. Alexander, rattled after his encounter with Burr, had reached his breaking point. He stood up without saying a word and went into the kitchen. 

He didn’t know how long he stood there, staring out of the kitchen window, when he heard, “You’ve been acting strange, Alexander.” 

He turned to see Peggy walking up to him. 

“You’ve been so quiet, and I feel like you haven’t smiled once since I’ve come back.” Peggy frowned. “What’s wrong?” 

Alexander grabbed her shoulders, tempted to shake her for a second. “Peggy, tell me the truth. Are you honestly happy with this? Being with him?” 

Peggy smacked his hands away. “Yes! Is that so hard for everyone to believe? God, you sound like Mr. Laurens, questioning me as if I’m a child who can’t—” 

Alexander’s eyes flew up to Peggy. “What? Excuse me? Did you just say Mr. Laurens?” 

Peggy’s eyes widened comically and she slapped a hand over her mouth. “Oops. I wasn’t supposed to say anything.” 

“What are you talking about?” Alexander moved to grab her again, but Peggy slipped out of his reach. “Peggy, what about Mr. Laurens?” 

Peggy walked away, saying, “I’m sorry, Alexander, I’m sworn to secrecy! I’ve already said too much!” 

Alexander slumped against the kitchen counter, too weak to move. How could Laurens possibly be involved in all of this? It made no sense, and yet Peggy’s words were undeniable. He  _ spoke  _ with Peggy, did that mean he was at the wedding? Alexander’s mind swirled with questions. 

He was silent at dinner, numbly poking at his food. Every attempt at conversation was a weak effort anyway, as everyone dutifully talked around the elephant in the room for Peggy’s sake. As soon as the plates were cleared, Alexander grabbed Martha and dragged her to a private corner of the house. 

“Why was Mr. Laurens at the wedding?” Alex said bluntly. “Don’t lie to me.” 

Martha’s mouth opened and closed, and then she closed her eyes. “Peggy, that wretched girl. He didn’t want you to know.” 

So Laurens  _ was  _ there. “Well, I know. Tell me exactly what happened.” 

Martha sighed. “If the cat’s out of the bag, I suppose there’s no reason not to tell you everything. The truth is, Mr. Laurens is the one that found them. He got into contact with us and compelled that horrible man to marry Peggy. He's the one who paid his ridiculous fee. We begged him to let us take responsibility, but he refused several times. In the end, he agreed to allow us to pay a small sum. His only request was that we keep it a secret from the rest of your family.” 

Alexander fell back as if he had been stricken. “But that…that would mean we are completely in Mr. Laurens’ debt! Why wouldn’t he want us to know? We should be thanking him profusely, he’s gone above and beyond to help our family—” 

“Because it is never a debt when we are doing something for the one we love.” Martha answered, and Alexander’s gaze snapped to her. “And there is nothing more painful than our actions being thought of as such.” 

“What are you—?”

“I may be getting older, but I’m not too blind to recognize a man in love.” Martha grinned at him. “And make no mistake, I’ve scarcely seen a man as smitten as Mr. Laurens.” 

Alexander blushed. Christ, did everyone in the country know about Laurens’ feelings for him?  _ Past feelings,  _ he told himself bitterly. There was no chance Laurens had any lingering attachment to him after wading knee deep into this mess. With this, surely he’d be glad to wash his hands of Alexander. 

“He’s a truly special man, Alexander.” Martha told him. 

“I know.” Alexander exhaled. “God, I know.” 

***

At last, things had settled back down and the mood in the house was back to normal. Burr’s regiment was moving to Buffalo, so Peggy departed once again. It was a very tearful goodbye between the sisters, and Peggy promised to write often. They bid farewell, the dread coiling in all their stomachs at Peggy’s blissful ignorance. The most they could hope for was that their little sister would find peace. Eliza and Angelica apologized to each other for the cruel words they exchanged, and everyone was able to breathe easier again, although Peggy’s absence was sorely felt. But life kept moving forward, and they continued along with it. 

Not a week later, Angelica burst into the sitting room, where Alexander was reading. 

She took off her bonnet and threw it on the floor. “You’ll never believe what I heard at the market!” 

Alexander put his book down and gave her his full attention. “What is it?” 

“The Marquis is back! Servants have been spotted coming in and out of Yorktown, and his carriage was seen riding through town. I think he is preparing for a long stay.” 

“What?” 

Both Alexander and Angelica had turned to see Hercules, who they hadn’t noticed standing in the doorway. The shaken look on Hercules’ face indicated to Alexander that his friend might not be as over the Marquis as he had repeatedly suggested. 

Angelica threw a hand over her mouth. “Goodness, I’m sorry, Hercules. I had no idea you were there.” 

Hercules shrugged, putting up a facade of calmness. “It’s alright. You can speak his name, he’s not the Devil.”

Hercules sat down on the couch across from Alexander. “So, he’s back?” 

“Yes, that’s what I’ve heard.” Angelica put her hands on her hips. “If he knows what’s good for him, he’ll keep his appearance in the market scarce. If I ever see him, I won’t even acknowledge him. I’ll simply give him a cold glare.” 

Alexander shivered. “Not your icy stare! It’ll freeze his body from inside out.” 

Hercules laughed, to Alexander and Angelica’s relief. “You’ll destroy him.” 

“The Marquis and his companions are no friends of this family.” Angelica drifted towards the window. “It’s my deepest hope that we never cross paths with them again.” 

Then she looked out the window, did a double take, and launched herself away. 

“What, what is it?” Alexander asked. 

“T—The Marquis!” Angelica gasped. “He’s approaching up the walkway!”

Alexander jumped out of his seat and sprinted up to the window where indeed, Lafayette was approaching their house. And he wasn’t alone. Laurens was by his side, the sight of him sending Alexander’s heart into a frenzy. 

“Quick, to the drawing room!” Angelica ordered. “There’s no time to waste.” 

Angelica literally had to pull Hercules up, frozen in his seat at the news. She yelled for Eliza and the group rushed into the room. Angelica was like a tornado, spinning around the room as she arranged pillows and put away books and straightened the portraits hanging on the wall. She made Hercules sit on the armchair by himself while her and Eliza reclined on the couch. She wanted Alexander to sit next to her but he preferred to stay standing. When the maid came knocking, they were the perfect picture of nonchalance and ease. 

“Mr. Lafayette and Mr. Laurens.” The maid said. 

The two men entered the room. It had been months since they had all seen Lafayette, and he was looking just as spry and dazzling as he had the first time they met him. The rest of them could’ve all passed out, and Lafayette wouldn’t have batted an eyelash. He only had eyes for Hercules, and glancing at his friend, it was clear to Alexander that things weren’t over for Hercules either. 

Alexander knew the feeling well. He glanced over at Laurens, taking in the beauty of his profile, his sharp jawline and upright posture. A yearning blossomed inside him that he had never experienced before, it almost bowled him over. He had to force himself to look away from him and focus on the situation at hand.

“Mr. Lafayette! And Mr. Laurens as well!” Angelica had procured a newspaper from somewhere, and now put it down as if she had just noticed their presence. “It feels like it’s been forever, how do you do?” 

“Yes, it’s been a long while. We’ve been fine, and yourself?” Lafayette answered politely, eyes still on Hercules. “I hope your family has been doing well. Not a day has gone by that I haven’t thought of you.” 

Alexander’s eyes trailed back over to Laurens, then darted away. As soon as he looked away, Laurens’ eyes rested on him before moving away as well. 

“We’ve been just fine, nothing much to report.” Angelica shrugged. “I heard you traveled back to France. How was your trip?

“You heard correctly. I thought it’d be nice to return to my old country, regain my spirits. There’s nothing like Paris in the summer, you know?” Lafayette chuckled awkwardly. 

Alexander and Laurens’ eyes met. As soon as their gazes connected, both their faces colored in an instant. They turned back to the scene unfolding in front of them, filled with a similar feeling of longing and embarrassment. 

“It sounds lovely,” Angelica concurred. 

“But after spending some time there, I realized that it wasn’t home anymore.” Lafayette cleared his throat. “Here, in New York, is where I belong.” 

A pause. Hercules looked on the verge of saying something, but held his tongue. Lafayette wrung his hands and cleared his throat again. 

“Well, you all seem to be busy. I don’t want to bother you any further, so I’ll—” Lafayette turned away, only to have Laurens grab him by the shoulders and forcibly pivot him back around. 

“Right, yes.” Lafayette wiped his hands on his clothes. “May I speak to Monsieur Mulligan in private?” 

“Christ Almighty, I thought you would never ask.” Angelica groaned. She stood up at once. “Come on, let’s leave these two to themselves.” 

Angelica dragged Eliza out the door. Alexander followed them, giving Hercules a reassuring smile over his shoulder. 

The door shut and the sisters didn’t even wait a second before hunching over and pressing their ears to the door. Alexander stood above them and held his ear to the door as well, hyper-aware of Laurens at his side. Alexander could hardly make out Lafayette’s words, but he was able to parse out “coward” and “biggest regret” and “will you please…” 

Finally, they heard Hercules’ voice bellow out, “Yes. A thousand times yes!” 

Angelica opened the door to see Lafayette and Hercules locked in a passionate embrace. They broke apart when the door opened, Lafayette turning to them with the most radiant smile on his face. 

_ “Mes amis,  _ come in! Come celebrate with us!” he said. “Hercules and I are getting married!” 

The room burst into cheers. Angelica and Eliza rushed over to hug and kiss the two men. Alexander shook Lafayette’s hand and gave Hercules a big hug. 

He slapped Hercules’ shoulder. “Congratulations, man!” 

It had been so long since Alexander had seen his friend look so happy, his guard completely down. “This is more than I deserve.” 

“This is exactly what you deserve,” Alexander told him. “Don’t doubt that for a second.” 

He turned to the group and said, “An event like this requires some alcohol to ring in the celebration! I think we have some champagne in the kitchen, I’ll go grab it.” 

He turned around just in time to see Laurens slipping out the door. 

***

“John, wait! Where are you going?” Alexander raced up the trail after him. 

Laurens stopped once he heard Alexander’s voice, but didn’t turn around. 

Alexander caught up with him. Before he could think it over too deeply, he grabbed Laurens’ arm and turned the man towards him. He hadn’t taken into account how close that would bring them to each other, his heart leaping into his throat at the minimal distance between them. 

“Where are you going?” he asked again, softly. “I was just about to pull out the champagne.” 

Laurens’ eyes flickered all over his face, then looked away. “I didn’t want to intrude. Now that I’ve fixed things, I thought it’d be good to leave you all alone.” 

Alexander furrowed his brow. “Fixed things?” 

“As soon as Gilbert returned to New York, I apologized for my interference in his relationship and told him I had wildly misinterpreted things.” Laurens explained. “He didn’t even put his bag down. His number one priority was coming back here, to Mr. Mulligan. Please believe me when I say that your friend will be treasured for the rest of his life.” 

Alexander swallowed. Yet again, Laurens had gone out of his way to do something for his family. “Thank you for doing that. I know they’ll be happy together.” 

“I don’t deserve your gratitude,” Laurens waved him off. “You were right, I shouldn’t have been so arrogant to think I had the ability to see into everyone’s hearts. Now, things have been set right.” 

“Maybe you don’t deserve my gratitude in this circumstance, but that doesn’t mean you don’t deserve my gratitude at all.” Alexander looked at him. “I know what you did for Peggy.” 

Laurens closed his eyes. “I specifically asked them not to tell you.”

Alexander shrugged. “You should’ve known better than to trust Peggy with a secret. What I don’t understand is why you’d want to hide it? We owe you our lives.”

He shook his head furiously. “You don’t owe me anything. It was all my fault this happened.” 

“Your fault?” Alexander scoffed. “You can’t control Burr’s actions, nor Peggy’s either! They’re the ones to blame for the decisions they made, no one else.” 

It was deeper than that, but Laurens could not express that to Alexander. It all came together once he and Burr were alone for the first time in years, waiting in the chapel right before Burr was to be married. He was drained, having exhausted all his resources to find the couple, and nauseated with the whole affair. He wanted more for Alexander’s sister, but this was the best option. 

Burr had the audacity to speak first. “It’s funny how things tend to work out the way they’re supposed to, wouldn’t you say?” 

“I’d prefer to wait in silence, thank you.” Just speaking to him made Laurens’ skin crawl.

Burr smirked at him. “This isn’t just a joyous day for me, John. You should be celebrating too.”

His mistake was succumbing to Burr’s bait. “Oh? And why is that?”

“I’ve finally gotten the inheritance you skillfully cheated me out of, and you can marry your precious pauper with throwing too much dirt on your name.” Burr clasped his hands. “All in all, a successful day.”

Laurens turned to him slowly. “Excuse me?” 

Burr’s eyes lit up. “Ah, yes. Hamilton is a diamond in rough, abrasive, long-winded, bothersome, but clearly handsome. I saw your feelings for him the moment we met again. At first, I was going to bed him and throw it in your face.” 

The crude suggestion was enough to fray at Laurens’ restraint. He was this close to throwing a punch.

“But when I saw you two dancing, I knew that wasn’t good enough. I thought I’d missed my chance once the regiment transferred stations, but I should’ve known God works in mysterious ways.” Burr laughed. “Wouldn’t it be much worse, I thought, if Hamilton’s reputation was so thoroughly ruined that even  _ you  _ couldn’t propose to him, not without darkening your precious family name?” 

It all clicked together. Why Burr would pursue a girl with barely any money to her name like Peggy. Why they’d taken so long to marry. He never planned to marry Peggy at all, but instead make a public fool of her and her family. All of this because of a preposterous, misguided vendetta. 

Laurens grabbed Burr by the collar and threw him against the wall. “Are you trying to incite my rage? Because believe me, there is nothing I would desire more than to crack my fist against your smug face.” 

“You should be thanking me.” Burr said. “I’m not cruel. Now that you’ve made it up to me, I’ll marry the girl and you can have Hamilton all to yourself. If only he didn’t abhor you so thoroughly.”

Laurens recoiled for a split second at the words, which were a knife straight to the heart. Burr, like a true coward, knew exactly when to go for the low blow. 

“Poor John.” Burr frowned with fake sympathy. “How ironic that between the two of us, I’m the only one with an actual shot at joining your beloved Hamilton’s family?” 

Laurens advanced on him again, just as Peggy burst through the chapel doors with the Washingtons and a priest in tow. That was the last conversation he had with Burr, hopefully forever.

What Burr didn’t understand, because he was pathetic and heartless, was that Laurens couldn’t care less about Alexander’s reputation. Even if the entire world was against Alexander, he would stay by his side as long as the man would let him. Because he was profoundly in love with Alexander, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do to see him happy. But nevertheless, the fact that Peggy was dragged into this petty feud was solely his fault. 

What he said to Alexander was, “I should have brought Burr to heel when I had the chance. That’s on me.” 

“I don’t want to talk about Burr.” Alexander shook it off. “On behalf of my sister and my entire family, thank you for what you’ve done. You had no reason to get involved, but you went out of your way to help us, at your own expense. I can’t thank you enough.”

“I’d do anything for you.” The sentence slipped out of his mouth, an d Laurens winced as soon as he said it. “And your family. I—I hope things work out for the best. I should go, I’m sorry.” 

With that, he left Alexander standing there. Alexander’s mouth opened and closed, but he didn’t have the words to make Laurens stay. So he had to watch Laurens walk away from him, feeling like his own heart had burst out of his chest to follow him. He felt hollow, like a stiff breeze could knock him down. 

He stumbled back into the house, unaware of his surroundings. The party had moved to the kitchen. Eliza asked him where he’d gone and he must’ve said something back, but Alexander was already clocked out. As he stared at Lafayette and Hercules, lost in their bliss, he couldn’t help the web of emotions tangling inside of him. He was so, so happy for Hercules that he was finally going to get his happy ending, but he felt such a crushing amount of sadness for himself. Because it was hitting Alexander all at once that he may have found the person he’d been waiting for all his life, someone he felt so deeply for that he could imagine forever with them. But he sized him up too quickly and now it was over, finished. He let something special slip through his hands, and he may spend the rest of his life regretting it. 

***

“Sir, a letter’s come in for you.” The maid stopped him as he was on his way to his office, later that day. 

“A letter? Now?” The sun was just about to set, way past the time for mail.

“Apparently, it’s urgent.” She handed the letter to him and went about her business. 

The sender had neglected to put their name on the envelope, only Alexander’s name in a hasty scrawl. His curiosity piqued, Alexander opened the letter right where he stood. When he read the contents, his cheeks flushed a bright red and his heart started pounding rapidly. 

It was a brief note that simply read:  _ I must see you. —J. Laurens.  _

His mind was racing, making calculations. The sun was only beginning to set. It would take too much time to get the carriage, so he’d be better off going on horseback. The distance between his home and Valley Forge…if he rode hard enough, he’d be able to arrive just before the light had completely faded. But if he was going to go, he had to leave  _ now.  _

It wasn’t even much of a deliberation. His feet were already moving, grabbing his coat. He rushed to the back door, passing Eliza on the way. 

“Where are you going?” she said, curiosity all over her face. 

“To start the rest of my life!” he called back without a second glance back. 

He took to their best horse and rode down the trail, pushing the steed faster and faster. His mind has cleared out except for the thought,  _ To John, to John.  _ By the time he arrived at Valley Forge, the day had just begun to fade into nighttime. A younger maid answered the door, looking at Alexander in confusion. 

“Good evening, my name is Alexander Hamilton.” he stated, out of breath. “Mr. Laurens wrote to me. Can you show me where I’ll find him?” 

The maid looked skeptical, but said, “Yes, sir. Right this way.” 

She led him in the direction of the outdoor patio, where he could see Laurens up ahead, leaning against the railing. His impatience led him to overtake the maid, arriving at the doorway to the patio before her. He didn’t speak, though. He was mesmerized by the sight of Laurens looking up at the early night sky. 

“Mr. Alexander Hamilton, sir.” The maid said once she caught up, giving Alexander a side eye before she left. 

Laurens froze, then spun around so quickly that he almost made himself dizzy. Alexander saw the way Laurens looked at him, the way his eyes softened around the edges. Hope bloomed in his chest. He still had a shot with Laurens, he could feel it. He just had to take it. 

“Alexander? What are you doing here?” His face was painted with utter disbelief. 

“I got your letter.” He stepped a little closer, a little further into the room. “You wanted to see me?” 

“Yes, I did. But I thought you’d come tomorrow, perhaps within the week—” 

“Do you want me to go?” 

“No, absolutely not.” John looked frantic at the thought. “I want you here.” 

“What did you want to say to me?” It took all his courage to ask that question. 

John looked at Alexander, nodded to himself. He walked closer to him, but kept a careful distance between the two of them. He stared right into Alexander’s eyes. 

“These past few times we’ve met, you’ve treated me differently than before. It’s been enough for me to hope that perhaps…perhaps you also _feel_ differently about me as well.” 

Laurens paused, biting his lip. Alexander was paralyzed, hanging on by a string. 

“If your feelings for me are the same as they were in the summer, tell me at once. One word from you and I will never mention this subject again, ever. But as for myself, my affections have remained unchanged. No, that’s false. If anything, I love you more now than I had when I first proposed to you. You would make me the happiest man in the world if you accepted my hand in marriage.”

Alexander was silent. 

Then, “You know, you give the worst first impression known to man.” 

Laurens startled at the comment, as it was very unexpected. “Yes.”

“I mean, downright terrible. Only a fool would be inspired to form a deeper attachment to you after such an initial meeting.” 

Laurens’ face fell. His eyes were downcast and he looked truly despondent. “Yes, you’re right. It’s something I must work on.” 

Alexander swallowed around the lump in his throat, and said, “Fortunately for you, I happen to be the biggest fool in the country. I’ve fallen madly in love with you, and cannot bear to be parted from you for a single solitary second. If you feel the same way, I suppose marriage is our only recourse. I accept your offer.” 

Alexander would’ve laughed if his heart wasn’t beating so loudly at the expression on Laurens’ face. The man blinked rapidly, furrowed his brow, and said in a thoroughly bewildered tone, “I’m sorry, what?” 

Alexander let a luminous smile spread across his face. “John, I love you.” 

Before Alexander could blink, John had him up against the patio doors, pressing furious kisses to his mouth and cheeks. Alexander was laughing through the kisses, absolutely euphoric. 

“Tell me I’m not dreaming. Please, tell me this is all real,” Laurens whispered breathlessly against his lips. “You really mean it? You love me?” 

“Yes, John, I love you. I love you so much, I can hardly breathe from the weight of it. I’ve never felt anything like this in my whole life.” Alexander pressed their foreheads together. “You’ve stolen into my heart without my consent, and now you have to take responsibility. You won’t be able to get rid of me now.” 

“Never, never.” Laurens breathed into his mouth, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Their embrace was filled with joy and relief, the exhilaration that comes from loving someone so deeply and finding that your affections were well returned. Both men knew, deep in their bones, that this was it for them. They found their other half, the person meant to complement their soul. They were together, at last. 

Soon enough, that reverence gave way to a baser emotion, a raw passion. Laurens slipped his tongue into Alexander’s mouth and held him firmly against the door. Alexander pressed forward, scrabbling his hands against Laurens’ back. His moan echoed in the tranquil night air, and Laurens pulled back abruptly. 

“Alexander, I need you.” Laurens panted, rubbing the pad of his thumb against Alexander’s bottom lip. “Right now. I can’t hold back any longer.” 

Alexander drew the finger into his mouth for a second, and said, “Take me. I’m yours, body and soul.” 

Alexander trembled as he looked up at Laurens and saw that the man’s eyes were near black with arousal. Every line of Laurens’ body was tensed, like a wolf ready to pounce. And Alexander was powerless to the strength of his desire, ready to be consumed. 

***

Alexander didn’t remember moving through the house. One minute he was outside with Laurens, the next he was thrown against Laurens’ bedroom door, the man in question kissing him within an inch of his life, scarcely allowing him to take a breath. Alexander reached a hand up and yanked the hair tie from Laurens’ hair, the luxurious locks spilling over to frame his face. He sank his hands into the man’s hair like he’d dreamt of doing for a while, the texture of it softer than he imagined. He used his grip to drag Laurens closer to him.

Laurens’ erection pressed right up against his own, bursting at the seam, and this time Alexander had no reservations about throwing a leg around Laurens’ hip and grinding up against him. Laurens moaned right into his mouth and rocked their bodies together. 

“Are you sure about this?” Laurens asked, pulling back to look at him. It was sweet, really, but Alexander had had enough  of “sweet” for the night. 

He rolled his eyes, pulling Laurens back into another kiss and biting his bottom lip  _ hard.  _ “Get your clothes off before I tear them off.” 

The words had a tremendous effect on Laurens. He stopped being cautious and patient, and just went for it. Within seconds, Alexander’s jacket was ripped off of him along with his undershirt. He worked quickly to do the same for Laurens, and then they were wrapped around each other, the warmth of their bodies seeping into their skin. Something inside him unclenched at the feeling of their bare chests pressed up against each other, like two interlocking pieces snapped into place.

Laurens dragged him over and tossed him onto the bed. Alexander barely had the chance to sit up before Laurens fell down on top of him and began kissing his neck, his chest, his stomach, until he was faced with Alexander’s clothed cock, straining against the front of his breeches. Laurens buried his face into his crotch, mouthing at the bulge, and Alexander let his head fall back against the pillow, his mouth falling open. Laurens unlaced his breeches and yanked them and his underwear off in one fell swoop. And there Alexander was, naked and bare for Laurens’ hungry eyes to take in. 

Laurens gasped softly as his eyes flitted up and down Alexander’s body. Alexander fought the urge to squirm away from his intense gaze. He was no stranger to sex, but intimacy was a different ball game. Laurens wasn’t staring at him in a haze of lust, he was admiring him with tenderness,  _ love.  _ It made Alexander feel vulnerable, and he had the split second inclination to bolt. 

“Alexander, you’re perfect.” John whispered as he brushed his knuckles across his cheek, and Alexander exhaled like he’d been punched in the stomach. “I can’t believe you’re mine.” 

A rush of emotion crashed over him, and he nearly wept with happiness. Instead he stroked Laurens’ hair, and whispered back, “John, please.” 

Laurens got up quickly and stripped off his pants in one swift motion. Alexander took him in, staring at his lean muscles and his flushed cock, standing up between them. He pulled Laurens back down on top of him and they groaned in unison as their hard members brushed. They kissed as they grinded up against each other, the sensation of the cocks dragging against each other driving Alexander crazy. But it wasn’t enough, it barely scratched the surface of what he needed. He wanted to feel Laurens throbbing inside him, holding him down and driving into him, driving him out of his mind, until he couldn’t think of anything but Laurens’ lips and his hands and his  _ everything.  _ He wanted Laurens to climb so deep inside of him that he wouldn’t know where he ended and Laurens began. 

Thankfully, Laurens was on the same wavelength. He removed his lips from Alexander’s neck long enough to reach over to his bedside table drawer and pull out a small vial filled with a clear liquid. 

Alexander raised his eyebrows. “You keep that close at hand, huh?” 

He was only teasing, but the way Laurens looked at him made his throat go dry. “I have to. You visit me every night and torment me, just like this. Do you have any idea how many times I’ve laid awake in bed thinking of you, imagining you writhing and moaning like this underneath me?” 

As if to punctuate his point, Alexander moaned as the words licked down his spine like a phantom caress. 

“No, I don’t think you understand.” He leaned back down and Alexander angled his head up for a kiss, but Laurens kept his lips just out of reach as Alexander leaned closer, teasing him. 

“I’ve thought extensively about this moment.” His voice dropped to a dangerously low pitch. “I was going to take it slow. I’d kiss every part of you, your lips, your face, all over your body. I’d worship every inch of your skin, and then I’d take you into my mouth and work you hard. Right when you felt like you were about to tip over the edge, I’d pull back. Then I’d open you up, go finger by finger and take my time with it. The moment you begged for release, I’d enter you. I want to draw every little noise from you that I can, lock all your expressions inside my heart.” 

Alexander was known for his verbosity, but Laurens was revealing himself to be quite the wordsmith himself. It took everything in him to hold back from coming from those words alone as heat flooded every ounce of his body. 

“But it’s too late,” he said, almost regrettably. “The only thing I can think about now is getting inside you as soon as possible.” 

Laurens spread some oil onto his palm and moved forward. “Oh well. Next time.” 

And with that, he entered him with one finger, pushing it up to the knuckle. Alexander keened at the intrusion, wound up tighter than a drum. It wasn’t long before two fingers were pressing inside him, stretching Alexander out as he scissored his fingers. Laurens’ angled his hand just so, searching until he brushed against the spot inside of Alexander that lit up his body like a lightning bolt. The grin on John’s face turned wolfish as Alexander shouted his name, and he committed that spot to memory. He added another finger, making sure to rub against it with each stroke. Alexander thrashed against the bed with each of Laurens’ ministrations, his hair falling out of its ponytail and fanning across the pillow like a halo around his head. 

“Enough.” Alexander said desperately, wracked with desire as reached down to still Laurens’ hand. “I’m ready now.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind—” 

“John, I’m not some delicate flower.” Alexander cupped his face and brought their lips together one more time. “I want you to fuck me,  _ please.” _

Laurens groaned and kissed him hard. He poured some more oil on his hand and slicked it onto his cock, then brought Alexander’s legs tighter around his waist. He stared at Alexander for a moment longer, then with a deep breath, pushed inside. 

With one smooth motion, Laurens buried himself deep into Alexander’s tight heat, the two of them gasping in unison. Alexander whimpered at the fullness of Laurens inside of him, his hard member huge and pulsing against his inner walls as Alexander clenched down around him. Laurens braced himself over Alexander, breathing heavily. They hadn’t even started and he already looked wrecked, eyes shut tightly and body trembling from the effort it took to still himself. 

“John…” He needed Laurens to move. He was aching for it, ready to beg. 

“Hold on,” Laurens exhaled slowly as he tried to gather himself. “Give me a second. I can’t…I’m going to have a hard time holding back.”

“Then don’t.” Alexander squeezed around him, which made Laurens suck in a sharp breath and snap his hips forward involuntarily. Just that felt extraordinarily good. 

“I want everything you’ve got to give me, so don’t hold back.” Alexander breathed. “I’m yours,  _ take  _ me.”

It was as if the atoms in the air rearranged themselves around them, charging the atmosphere with electricity. 

Laurens pulled out and slammed all the way back in, right to the hilt. Alexander shouted, his hands scratching down Laurens’ back. From there, Laurens set a brutal pace. He put one hand on Alexander’s hip and  _ drove  _ into him, practically pounding him into the mattress. He hammered Alexander’s prostate with each thrust, and Alexander felt like he had been set on fire, burning up from the inside out. He arched his back, eyes rolling to the back of his head with the double stimulation of the relentless pace of Laurens’ thrusts combined with the friction of his own cock rubbing up against Laurens’ firm body. With his throat exposed, Laurens went straight for the hollow of his neck, biting and sucking dark marks that’d remain long after they were done. 

“John!” Alexander scratched his nails down Laurens’ back, drawing a moan from the other man. He rolled his hips to match Laurens’ pace, and Laurens leaned up and kissed him. There was nothing even remotely sweet about this kiss, just obscene and slick and filthy. 

“Alexander, I’m close.” They were breathing into each other’s mouths now, too lost in their pleasure to do anything else.

“Me too.” Alexander panted. “Fuck, just a little more. A little harder, John, please, oh, oh—!” 

He came hard, stars bursting behind his eyelids and his low, sustained moan echoing in the huge room. Laurens grunted, speeding up his thrusts. The feeling of Alexander’s insides tightening around him were enough to push Laurens’ over the edge. His cock stiffened and swelled inside Alexander, and then he came, making a hurt noise as if he’d been struck. 

Laurens collapsed on top of Alexander, laying there for a moment as they caught their breath. He kissed Alexander’s forehead and smiled against his temple. The tender action made Alexander want to blush, despite everything they’d just done. Once he got his presence of mind back, Laurens rolled off of Alexander and onto his back next to him. 

“Who would’ve guessed that the buttoned up Mr. Laurens was such a tomcat in bed?” Alexander chuckled breathlessly. His body was sore from head to toe, a good ache. 

“I’m not.” Laurens was a sight to see. His chest was covered with a thin layer of sweat, his hair mussed and his lips swollen an angry red. His eyes were still hazy with pleasure, and it sent a tingle down his spine that he was the reason Laurens looked so debauched. 

“Don’t be so modest, dearest.” Alexander teased. 

“I’m serious. I’ve had relations with others before, but never anything like this.” Laurens turned his head. “I’ve never felt anything like that in my whole life. But perhaps this is the difference between intercourse and making love. You’ve stitched yourself into the very fabric of my soul and unlocked something I thought was long dead.” 

“I had no idea you were such a hopeless romantic.” Alexander blustered, trying to hide how off kilter Laurens’ words had made him feel. 

“I mean it, Alexander.” He turned on his side to face him, brushing the hair back from Alexander’s face and leveling him with a serious, affectionate look. “I haven’t been the same since I met you. You changed my life the moment you walked into it, turned everything inside me upside down without a moment’s hesitation. I’ll spend the rest of life striving to be a man worthy enough to deserve you, I swear it. You’re my world.” 

Alexander could only gaze back at him, trapped under Laurens’ spell and struck silent by the depths of his feelings for this man, who burrowed his way into his heart and refused to let go. Words, which were usually his friends, felt wholly inadequate to describe the extent of his devotion to Laurens, and he was reaching the limits of the vulnerability he was willing to show tonight. This whole day left him feeling like an exposed nerve, and he was anxious to wrench back some form of control. 

So he rolled on top of Laurens and said, “Enough poetry. I think I’ve given you enough time to catch your breath, let’s go another round.” 

Laurens quirked an eyebrow, looking Alexander up and down. 

“What, you thought we were done?” Alexander gave him a lascivious smirk. “I’ll tell you now, I’m never so easily satisfied.” 

Laurens chuckled lowly, stoking the fires of Alexander’s passion once more as he ran his hands up Alexander’s sides. Laurens flipped him over and pinned his wrists to the bed, rocking his hips against the other man’s. 

“Is that so?” The ravenous look Laurens’ eyes made Alexander quake. “Well, we better get started then.” 

They took their fill of each other all night long, enthusiastically and without reservations until the sun came up over the horizon. 

***

_ “Bonjour,  _ Dolly! Is John in his office?” Lafayette asked as he entered Valley Forge, the next morning. 

Dolly turned red and said, “No, sir, he’s still in bed.” 

“That’s odd. He prides himself on being an early bird, I can’t remember the last time I caught him sleeping in.” Lafayette thought it over, then shrugged. “Well, no matter. I’ll go give him a wake up call.” 

Lafayette strode over in the direction of Laurens’ room, and Dolly fell all over herself trying to stop him. “Sir, perhaps I should alert him of your arrival first?” 

“That’s not necessary, it’s not like I’m a visitor.” Lafayette replied. “I consider Valley Forge as much my home as Yorktown.” 

“It’s just, I—I’m not sure he’s decent yet!” Dolly fumbled out. 

But Lafayette waved her off. “Dolly, we’re like brothers, John and I. There’s nothing of John’s I haven’t seen and vice versa. You needn’t worry so much.” 

At that point, Dolly felt she’d performed her duties to the best of her abilities and went about the rest of her day. 

Lafayette burst through the door without even knocking. “Up and at them,  _ mon ami!  _ The day is getting away.” 

Laurens made a noise, but failed to rise. Lafayette walked over to the curtains and threw them open, flooding the room with a startling amount of sunlight. 

“I’m having a late breakfast at Hercules’ residence and I’d like you to attend with me.” Lafayette said, still fiddling with the curtains. “Now that my love life is happily settled, it’s time for us to turn our attention on yours.”

Lafayette walked over to stand in front of the foot of the bed. “I know you weren’t so impressed on your initial meeting, but I truly believe you and Monsieur Hamilton would make a great match. You have to keep an—oh.” 

By the time Lafayette had turned around, Laurens was sitting up, yawning. The sheets pooled around his waist and revealed his shirtless figure. 

_ “Mon ami,  _ don’t you think it’s a little chilly to be sleeping without proper bedclothes?” Lafayette tutted. “You’ll catch a cold if you’re not careful.” 

Laurens blinked, stared at Lafayette, rubbed his eyes, then blinked again. And then he held the covers up to his neck and practically screeched, “Gilbert, what are you doing in my room?” 

Lafayette jumped at his reaction. “Inviting you to breakfast, like I said. What’s the matter with you?” 

“You—I—”

“My love, if you don’t close the curtains I’m going to throttle you.” A new voice spoke from where they were burrowed under the covers. “I think we’ve earned a couple more hours of rest.” 

Lafayette’s eyes went wide and Laurens’ cheeks flushed a bright red. Lafayette wasn’t sure what was more shocking: the fact that Laurens allowed someone to sleep over, or the fact that the voice sounded suspiciously familiar. 

“Do forgive for interrupting your beauty sleep,  _ monsieur.”  _ Lafayette said, addressing the mystery person. “I had no idea John had company.” 

The sheets rustled, and the person sat up as well, revealing themselves to be Alexander Hamilton, as Lafayette thought. Alexander realized his mistake as soon as he sat up, because now his bare figure was on display for everyone in the room to see. Between that, the bruises covering his neck, and the clothes strewn about the floor, there was no denying what had occurred the previous night. 

The three men stared at each other, each waiting for the other one to say something first. 

At last, John said, “Don’t I have a maid that’s supposed to inform me when guests have arrived?”

_ “Oui,  _ upon further consideration, I’m starting to see why she was so frantic to keep me from coming in.” Lafayette crossed his arms and shook his head in faux sympathy. “Poor girl. You two must’ve kept her up all night.” 

Laurens’ head snapped up, appalled by the comment. “Gilbert!” 

But Alexander covered his face with his hands and said, “Good god, I forgot about the maid! We were so loud…” 

“Alexander!” Laurens reproached him, but it was drowned out by the sound of Lafayette’s braying laughter. Alexander laughed too, and the room was filled with the sounds of amusement. 

Laurens started. “Well, since propriety has been thrown out the window—” 

“I think that left the building once Monsieur Lafayette caught us in bed sans clothes.” Alexander muttered under his breath. 

“—this would be as good a time as any to inform you that I’ve made Alexander an offer of marriage, and he’s accepted. We’re engaged.” 

Lafayette gasped and threw himself on the bed, hugging them both. “ _ Félicitations, mes amis!” _

“Still naked, Gil.” Laurens said drily. 

Lafayette pulled back, but didn’t get off the bed. “John Laurens, you’ve been keeping a lot of things from me! I’m stunned, when did all of this happen?”

“Well, I proposed last night. But if you mean  _ us  _ in general,” Laurens’ eyes flicked up, thinking it over. “It’s been happening since the very beginning. For me, at least.” 

“For me as well.” Alexander smiled softly. “Trust me, this is both completely unexpected and a foregone conclusion.”

Lafayette glanced between the two of them and sighed. “I suppose you can tell me the full story later, and I  _ will  _ demand it later. But for now, let us get dressed for breakfast at the Schuylers. Though, I suppose I don’t need to invite you to dine at your own home, Mr. Hamilton—” 

“Alexander.” he interjected. 

Lafayette looked at him. “What?” 

“We don’t have to be so polite with each other, not anymore.” Alexander shrugged. “You’re betrothed to someone who, in all aspects except blood, is a brother to me, and my John considers you like a brother to him. We’re a family now, through and through, so we should act like it.” 

The words, simply but firmly stated, moved Lafayette. And when he looked at Laurens, he saw his friend gazing at Alexander with an absolutely lovestruck expression on his face. Lafayette smiled broadly, because he knew at once that this was a new chapter for him and his dearest friend. A better, brighter chapter. 

“Alexander it is, then.” Lafayette nodded. “You may call me Gilbert or Gil, whichever is fine.”

Alexander wrinkled his nose. “I’ll stick with Lafayette.  _ Gilbert  _ doesn’t suit you at all.” 

This time Laurens was the one to burst out laughing first at Lafayette’s outraged expression. Yes, happier days were upon them. 

***

The group went straight to the dining room once they arrived, where Hercules was helping set up the table. Lafayette rushed over to him in an instant, kissing him soundly. 

_ “Mon amour,  _ I missed you.” Lafayette breathed, as if they’d been separated for years. 

“I missed you too.” Hercules responded with the same level of reverence. 

“I beg of you, save the mushy declarations until after breakfast.” Angelica said, entering the dining room from another entrance with two jugs of water in hand. “I’d like to retain my appetite.”

She looked over at Alexander. “Ah, so you’ve returned! Imagine my surprise when Eliza comes to tell me that you’ve run away to ‘start the rest of your life’, whatever that means. I hope you have a good explanation for why you never came home last night.” 

“I do, actually.” Alexander said. “I got engaged.” 

Angelica placed one jug of water down and laughed loudly. “Right. You, engaged? Tell me, who’s the lucky individual to draw Mr. Must-Be-Tempted-By-Deep-Passion himself into marriage?” 

“It’s John, actually.” 

“John? John who?” 

That was when Angelica had finally acknowledged Laurens’ presence, and Laurens stepped forward. “I promise to take good care of your brother. Believe me, there is no one more sincerely beloved than him.” 

The other water jug in Angelica’s hand crashed to the floor, the ensuing noise causing Eliza to rush in from the kitchen. 

“What, what’s happened?” she shouted, looking around the room. 

“Eliza, it’s madness!” Angelica pointed at Alexander and Laurens. “Alexander says he’s engaged to Mr. Laurens.” 

Eliza’s face lit up. “Finally! I’m so happy for you two!” 

She rushed over to hug and kiss them both, while Angelica was remained looking outraged and confused. “This isn’t a surprise to you?” 

Eliza shook her head innocently. “No, not at all. What an odd feeling, knowing something before you do. I might walk on water next.” 

Angelica turned back to the happy couple. “I don’t understand, Alexander. I thought you hated him?” Her shock was so great that she hadn’t thought to temper her words. 

Alexander rolled his eyes playfully. “That was  _ ages  _ ago, Angelica, keep up. And to be honest, I was lying back then too.”

Angelica made a frustrated noise and turned to Hercules. “Did  _ you  _ know about this?” 

Hercules shook his head, laughing a little. “This is news to me.” 

“If it makes you feel any better,  _ mademoiselle,  _ I also only discovered this turn of events this morning. You should count yourself lucky,” Lafayette shuddered. “You were informed of this development. I had the misfortune of walking in upon the ‘happy news’.” 

Both men turned red instantly, and Laurens stammered, “That's enough, Gil!”

The room was filled with raucous laughter, and that was how Philip came upon them when he entered the room. 

“What’s all the commotion about?” he asked, peering at all of them. 

“Alexander’s engaged, Daddy.” Angelica said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Phillip did a double take and said, “What, you mean just now?” It sent them all into another fit of laughter. 

Phillip hugged Alexander and shook Laurens’ hand, and everyone joined in on congratulating the pair. They all took their seats at the table and settled in for breakfast.

“Before we start, Angelica, Eliza. If there are any suitors  _ you’d _ like to reveal to me, do so before we start eating. I’d hate to interrupt a good meal.” 

“No suitors for me.” Angelica leaned back in her chair, looking lighter for the first time in months. “With Alexander and Hercules marrying extraordinarily well, I think I’ll throw in the towel on this whole loveless marriage business. Becoming a spinster sounds rather pleasing to me, now that I think about it.” 

“Nothing like that for me, not yet.” Eliza smiled. “I’m not too worried about it. It’s only a matter of time.” 

Champagne was procured and poured out. They each rose a glass, and toasted to the unions, the beauty of love, and the hope of further successes. The Schuyler family had expanded once again, and things were well at last. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand we're done! Thank you all for indulging my little whim, I hope you enjoyed reading this. I'm super happy with how this turned out and I'm happy that I actually made it to the finish line with this! One day I'll learn how to write shorter stories I s2g... 
> 
> Anyway, back to writing the sequel to my other fic. I hope to see you all again soon and please please please leave comments! You have no idea how much they mean to me <3\. Bye bye for now!

**Author's Note:**

> Burr was BORN to play Wickham don't even play
> 
> Can I just announce my love for the pride and prejudice movie? I have a mini obsession with p&p in general (i've read the book several times, watched the bbc miniseries which I HIGHLY recommend it's on amazon prime and colin firth is my true mr. darcy), and now i've watched the movie twice and just. In a land of shitty book adaptations this one manages to condense the book, choose the right things to skim over, and portray the crazy tension between darcy and lizzy in just two hours! It's *chef's kiss* perfection. I literally was watching it over netflix party with some friends, thought hah this would be a great lams fic someone should write this, and then spent all night writing an outline like a fever dream. 
> 
> I will say after writing almost 100k words in my other fic about Alexander bending over backwards to show his feelings for John, it's refreshing to write a story where John is the desperate one this time. Sigh I just love them so much. I hope you enjoy reading this, and if you do please leave a comment! Long or short they really keep me going <3!


End file.
